Harvesting the Heart
by JAL
Summary: Love is mental illness. However it's a pleasurable one. It's a drug. It distorts reality, and that's the point of it. It would be impossible to fall in love with someone that you really saw. SetoxTea
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** Welcome everyone to an all out, non apologetic Seto/Téa fic. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and constructive criticism is preferred rather then just straight out flames.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuthin

**Harvesting the Heart**

**Chapter One**

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From:** Téa

**To: **Joey

**Subject:** a certain obnoxious CEO

Argh I hate him so much! He is such a stupid jerk. I'm amazed he can even walk straight with that huge pole up his ass. I mean seriously, who does that arrogant bastard think he is?

Seto Kaiba is the bane of my existence.

How is it that someone as sweet and kind as Mokuba is related to a guy who would sell his own soul if it got him more money?

It boggles the mind!

Do you think I'd get sent to jail if I killed him but said it was self defence?

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From:** Joey

**To:** Téa

**Subject** **Re:** a certain obnoxious CEO

Ok, first off; when you wanna make sense, tell me.

Secondly, the pole in Kaiba's ass: Why do you think Kaiba is so tall and straight?

Think about it…

But most importantly above all else; what did money bags do to piss you off so much? Aint ya the one who's always saying, 'Come on guys be nice to Kaiba' or something like 'give him a chance'

My how things have changed.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From:** Téa

**To:** Joey

**Subject:** Where do I begin?

It's so stupid; I can't believe I let him get to me. But it's not like it's entirely my fault, Seto Kaiba just doesn't know when to keep his god damn, stupid mouth closed. And me being the person that I am…well…

Lets just say that somehow I don't think Kaiba's gonna forgive me any time soon.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From:** Joey

**To:** Téa

**Subject** **Re:** Where do I begin?

WHAT? What did you do? You can't leave me hanging like this Téa!

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From:** Téa

**To:** You don't want to know.

**Subject:** What happened…

Trust me Joey, you don't want to know.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From:** You can't do this to me

**To:** I'll hate you forever

**Subject:** What did you do?

TÉA! Come on you have to tell me. Was he hospitalised? Did you break something?

You can't do this to me!

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From:** You couldn't hate me

**To:** You like me to much

**Subject:** What I did

Well um, I kinda…punched Kaiba in the face

He he…

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From:** Completely and utterly stunned

**To:** My hero

**Subject:** Your right hook.

OH MY GOD! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha x 1000

I can't believe little Téa punched Seto Kaiba in the face. To bad you couldn't get a picture, now _that_ would have been priceless

Did you make his nose bleed?

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From:** Téa

**To:** Joey

**Subject: **My right hook

What type of question is that Joey, have some common sense…

I ran away to fast to check.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From:** Almost passed out from laughing

**To:** My new idol

**Subject: **Kaiba's face

Wait till Tristan and Yugi find out that little, miss innocent Téa was out punching CEO's in the face.

Our little girl is finally growing up.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From:** …

**To:** …

**Subject: **…

Shut up.

**

* * *

Téa's POV**

Despite what you may think, I do feel bad for punching Kaiba. I never meant to punch him; in fact I hadn't even planned on _talking_ to him. The only reason I went in the first place was because Mokuba asked me too. I had planned to just go, avoid any arguments, and then leave.

Somehow though, despite my good intentions I _don't_ think I handled the situation very well...go figure

But seriously, the blame can't go sorely on my shoulders—it takes two to tango. If Kaiba could just learn when to keep his big, fat mouth shut then none of this would have ever happened. I wouldn't have punched him, I wouldn't have wasted my Saturday, but above all else…

I wouldn't find myself on the front steps of the Kaiba mansion.

Do you know how hard it is to swallow your pride and apologise for something you're not even sorry for? Because let me tell you, it is probably one of the hardest things you'll ever have to do. To be honest, I think I must have stood there with my fingering hovering over the door bell for at least ten minutes before I pushed it, and then as soon as I did all of my thoughts were screaming at me to run away like any smart person would.

But yet, instead of running I planted my feet firmly on the ground and awaited my fate.

The door slowly opens, and I'm relieved that it's Mokuba who answers. "Téa? What are you doing here?"

Determined not to back down, I smile brightly and gesture towards the mansion. "I was wondering if, well…" _Where are words when you need them?_ "If I could, um…Is Kaiba home?"

I've had to deal with mind controlling freaks, soul stealing maniacs and power hungry fanatics and yet I'm afraid to face Kaiba…how sad.

Mokuba shook his head apologetically. "Sorry Téa, Seto's left for work already"

_Oh damn…what a pity. I guess I'll have to get my head ripped off another day._ "Oh, ok then. I guess I'll-"

"But I have to say" Mokuba spoke up, "You sure can punch hard"

Now there's something I didn't expect to hear, especially from Mokuba. "I'm sorry about that you know…I didn't mean to uh, punch your brother in the face and ruin the movie"

A small smile crept across Mokuba's face. "Don't worry about it" he replies. "But I think you should probably apologise to Seto, not me. I'm not the one you gave a black eye to."

I gave Kaiba a black eye? Shit…I must have punched him harder then I thought. "Do you know when Kaiba gets back?" I ask

Mokuba shook his head. "Whatever time Seto says he'll be home, it's always way later. So I just don't ask anymore"

Poor kid. Must be hard being cooped up in this mansion all day and having no one else to hang out with.

"I know" I exclaim as I click my fingers. "Seeing as I ruined yesterday, how about I spend the day with you today to make up for it?"

"REALLY!" he exclaims excitedly. "Awesome"

Well…At least _this_ Kaiba has forgiven me

* * *

**Yesterday...**

_It was a complete twist of fate that Téa was at that certain intersection, at the certain time. It she hadn't been there, then she would have never seen Mokuba step off the street and into the path of a speeding truck. If she hadn't been there, then Mokuba wouldn't have been pulled back onto the sidewalk just as the truck went past._

_Standing there frozen on the spot, Mokuba stared at Téa stunned. He had never seen the truck coming, what with being so engrossed in his comic book. _

_If it wasn't for her…he'd be dead._

"_Téa" he exclaimed "You saved my life!"_

_Téa simply shook her head, just thankful she was there when she was. "It was just good timing" she replied. _

_Mokuba continued to stare at Téa. "Well what ever it was, I still have to repay you somehow" _

"_No Mok-"_

"_Hey, I know" he interrupted excitedly "How about you come with Seto and I to the movies?"_

"_I don't think that would be a good idea, kid" Téa replied. "Your brother and I don't get on very well"_

"_Oh please?" Mokuba begged. "I want to pay you back somehow"_

"_Um, I -" Téa stared down at Mokuba's eager face and knew she was beat. How could she say no to someone as sweet as Mokuba? "Ok, Mokuba. I'll… come to the movies with you and your" sigh "brother" _

_Mokuba's face brightened with happiness. "Great! This is going to be SO much fun" he exclaimed. And with that he grabbed Téa's hand and led her towards the movies._

"_Uh, yeah" Téa answered half heartedly. "That's exactly what I was thinking…" _

**Two Hours later…**

"_Kaiba, what is your problem!" Téa exclaimed. "All you've done this whole afternoon is insult me. Can't you just for ONCE, try and act your age?"_

_Kaiba stared down at Téa, a small smirk forming on his lips. "This coming from you is highly hypocritical" he retorted. "Besides, why should I be nice to some klutzy, idiotic, friendship preacher?"_

"_Uh…guys?" Mokuba tried to interrupt._

"_Klutzy, idiotic, friendship preacher? That's rich coming from an arrogant, stuck up asshole"_

"_Guys?" Mokuba tried again._

"_See, your problem is you can't even think up of NEW insults" Kaiba replied smugly. "You just keep using the same insults over and over. But see with me…" Kaiba cast Téa a look up and down. "I have an endless supply at my disposal"_

_Téa was fuming. "Why don't you get over yourself you jerk. I swear, I don't HOW Mokuba can put up with such an asshole like you"_

"_Hey, if you can prove me wrong then do it. But don't bring Mokuba into this just because YOU can't think of anything to retaliate back with."_

_Téa stood there for a moment, trying her hardest to control the deep fiery rage inside her. She didn't want to ruin Mokuba's day by stooping to Kaiba's level, but his words cut her deep. She didn't know how much more of the egotistical bastard Mokuba called his brother she could take._

"_Your silence only proves what I said about you all along." Kaiba muttered icily. "You're almost as pathetic as that mutt, Wheeler." _

"_GUYS!"_

_SMACK!_

_Kaiba's head snapped back as Téa's fist collided with his face.

* * *

_

**Present...**

We've been down here for a while now; just sitting atop a hill overlooking the water, watching the waves gently sway along with the breeze. It's so calm and relaxing…so peaceful

"Téa?"

"Hmm?" I murmur, coming out of my trance.

"Can I ask you something?"

I smile down at Mokuba and give a slight nod. "Sure kid. What's up?"

"Why don't you like my brother?"

What a question! You mean despite the fact he's a selfish, arrogant, jerk who loves causing people (mainly me and my friends) misery? "It's kinda complicated." I answer. "I guess you could say we're just too different to get along"

Mokuba stares up at me for a moment, almost as if he is trying to read my thoughts. "So you're saying people who are different hate each other?" he asks, and I can tell it's an honest question.

Giving a small sigh, I place my hands behind my head and lay back on the grass. "Well…no. People who are different _can_ get along, it's just harder for them to do so" I reply.

"So does that mean you and Seto could be friends if you tried?"

Still staring up at the sky, I can feel Mokuba's gaze upon me. "To be honest…I don't know" I answer. "Your brother and I are two _very_ stubborn people"

"But it's a possibility?"

"Yeah…I guess"

A silence falls between us as we fall deep into our thoughts, and Mokuba's questions stir something inside me. _Why is it that Kaiba and I just can't seem to get along?_ Is it because we both have to always be right? Is it because we both feel we always have to have the last word (or punch)?

Lifting myself up, I gaze out in front of me as if the lake can give me my answers. Sitting there for a moment, I find myself watching the sun bleed into the horizon, finishing its trek across the sky.

Wait—if the sun is setting…that's means it's already past five. Crap! Kaiba's going to be home any minute and his brother won't be there.

Jumping up from where I was sitting, I grab Mokuba's hand and pull him up with me. "Téa?" Mokuba asks surprised, "What's wrong?"

"We need to get you home" I reply

"But Té-AH!" I don't wait for Mokuba's response. I grab his hand and start sprinting down the pathway.

I pull Mokuba along with me as we make our way out of the park. We run steadily for fifteen minutes, my heart pounding not just from exertion but from fear for my life. As I glance behind me, I'm surprised to see that Mokuba has somehow managed to still be holding onto my hand, but I could see he was starting to struggle with keeping up.

I know I should slow down, but I can't afford to, not when it is as late as it already is. Pulling Mokuba in front of me, I hoist him on my back and continue the rest of the journey to the Kaiba mansion giving Mokuba a piggy back ride.

"Are you sure you can hold my weight Téa?" he questioned from behind. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

But surprisingly enough, Mokuba was actually far lighter then I expected. "Don't worry about it Mokuba. You're light as a feather"

Racing down the street as if my life depended on it (though ironically…it kinda does), I ignore all the weird looks I'm getting from everyone I pass. Looking up at the sky, I noticed that it had now turned from orange-red to a deep purple. Unless I picked up the pace, I wasn't going to get Mokuba home before Kaiba.

-And I really don't think I need to give Kaiba another reason to want to kill me at the moment.

I run up the driveway towards the Kaiba mansion, praying to god that Kaiba's limo isn't there. Unfortunately for me however, not only is Kaiba's limo there…but so is Kaiba.

And he looks pretty pissed.

"Where the **hell** have you been with my brother?"

* * *

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From:** Joey

**To:** Téa

**Subject: **School today

For the first time today I actually enjoyed going to school, Téa. And it was all thanks to you and your short temper.

But ya know, it might just be me or sumthin but when it comes to apologies…

-somehow I don't think punching Kaiba in the OTHER eye was the way to go.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From:** Téa

**To:** Joey

**Subject Re:** School today

Joey…Shut up

* * *

Well that wraps up the first chapter of what will be many more to come. I basically wrote this chapter as an introduction, you know, to get the story started and get people interested.

So go on, what are you waiting for? Press the review button and tell me what you think.

Cheers!

JAL


	2. Chapter Two

Hey all. A big, huge THANK YOU to all that reviewed. You guys ROCK!

Reviews are greatly appreciated, and constructive criticism is preferred rather then just straight out flames.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuthin

**Harvesting the Heart**

**Chapter Two**

**Téa's POV**

I can't believe I punched Kaiba again! You'd think I'd learn the first time, but no! I just had to go and lose my temper for a second time.

Somehow, I think it's safe to say I have seriously dug myself a grave. I find it hard to believe I stooped down to his level again! AGAIN! It was bad enough that I gave Kaiba _one _black eye, that alone made me feel as guilty as hell…but two!

-To put it in simple terms, Kaiba is going to kill me. Most likely very slowly,

and

painfully!

But like I said about the first punch, the blame can't go entirely on my shoulders. I guess Kaiba just had to learn the hard way that I don't have much patience when it comes to him and his smart ass mouth.

I think the two black eyes might help him figure it out.

The funny thing is that all the teachers are really concerned, and it's not like Kaiba will tell anyone what happened. They think that Kaiba might have been beaten up by a high school gang or something, so they made the whole school go to this big assembly and get a lecture about bullying.

I didn't have the guts to say it was me…besides; the assembly got me out of math. But more importantly, I don't think I need to give Kaiba _another_ excuse to want to kill me…

-just yet anyway.

* * *

**One Week later…**

"Where is it?" I've searched all throughout my bag, but no matter where I look I can't seem to find my wallet.

"Did you leave it in your locker?" Yugi suggests.

I give a small frown as I try to remember, "No, I remember looking at it during last period in economics."

Joey walks over. "Maybe ya left it in the classroom?"

Did I? I remember pulling it out to make sure I had enough money for the bus home, and then the teacher asked me a question…maybe I dropped it when I stood up?

Packing away all the stuff I'd taken out, I glance back at the guys. "I'll head back to the classroom and check"

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Tristan asks.

"Nah. Don't worry about it guys, I'll be fine"

Giving them a reassuring smile, I turn around and run back to the classroom. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" I call out behind me.

I head back to the classroom and search around my desk. In fact, I search around the whole room but I still can't seem to find my wallet anywhere.

-Where the _heck_ is it?

"Looking for something?"

Turning around, I'm surprised to see Kaiba standing there at the doorway with his arms crossed. He has this weird look in his eyes, and he seems even stranger then usual. Something just doesn't seem right…

-Oh my God is Kaiba…_smiling?_

This seriously can't be good.

"What do you want Kaiba?"

Pushing himself off the doorframe, he walks over and stands right in front of me. "It's not a matter of what _I_ want" he gives me a sly smirk, "It's a matter of what _you_ are looking for"

Oh God! Please, PLEASE don't tell me that Kaiba has found my wallet. Anyone…_anyone_ else but him.

The sly smirk remains on his face as he searches through his pocket.

"Is _this_ what you were looking for?"

But of course as fate would have it, Seto bloody Kaiba is holding up my wallet.

Great…

"Where did you find it?" I ask, increasingly aware that Kaiba's smug smile still hasn't left his face.

"It seems that you _carelessly_ left it behind after class"

I watch as Kaiba stares down at me like he knows something I don't, and it is at that moment that I realise why. Kaiba has indeed found my wallet…that much is certain.

-but what bothers me is that he hasn't given it back yet.

I slowly reach out towards my wallet, "I guess I'll be going now" but of course as I feared, Kaiba lets out a small laugh and pulls it out of my reach.

"You actually think I'd waste my time staying back after school, only to just _give_ you your wallet back?" he asks sceptically, "How naïve and stupid can you be Gardner?"

I guess in the end I should have known he'd do something like this. The fact that Kaiba was smiling should have been a pretty big clue.

"Seto Kaiba. Give me back my wallet NOW!"

He waves his finger in front of my face as if I'm a naughty child. "Tut, tut Miss Gardner. You didn't say please"

"Fine…May I _please_ have my wallet back?" I say through gritted teeth.

"No" he pulls out a pile of paper work from his bag and dumps it in my hands. "But do this homework for me and I might reconsider"

I stand there stunned as I stare down at the homework Kaiba has just placed in my arms. It takes me a moment or two to realise that Kaiba has already turned around and is heading out of the room.

"I never thought that even _you _would sink so low as to blackmail, Kaiba" I reply icily.

Kaiba stops walking, but he keeps his back towards me. "Well _I_ never thought you would sink so low as to punch me in the face." he turns around and gives me a small smirk.

"But I guess we were both wrong"

* * *

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From: **Yugi

**To: **Téa

**Subject: **Wallet

So what are you going to do?

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From: **Téa

**To: **Yugi

**Subject Re: **Wallet

I seriously have no idea. I guess I'll just have to go along with him for now

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From: **Yugi

**To: **Téa

**Subject: **What to do

Have you tried simply asking him nicely for it?

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From: **Téa

**To: **Yugi

**Subject Re: **What to do

This is Kaiba we're talking about Yugi. Do you seriously think he'd give it to me if I asked him nicely? Besides, I already tried anyway.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From: **Yugi

**To: **Téa

**Subject: **Help?

What Kaiba's doing is wrong, I'll say that much. But I guess this is his way of getting you back for punching him.

Do you want me to talk to him and ask him for your wallet back? Because I will if you want.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From: **Téa

**To: **Yugi

**Subject: **My problem.

Thanks for asking Yugi, but don't worry about it. This is my problem and I'll deal with it. Anyway, I guess I should go and start my (and Kaiba's) homework.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From: **Yugi

**To: **Téa

**Subject: **Looking back

Trust me Téa, one day you'll look back and this will all be just another funny memory. I wouldn't be surprised if you and Kaiba ended up becoming friends

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From: **Téa

**To: **Yugi

**Subject: **you

Yugi…sometimes even _you_ scare me

**

* * *

Next Day…**

"I can't believe Kaiba is making ya do his homework for him"

I glance at Joey as we make our way to school "Well, to be honest I couldn't either" I reply. "But I guess he's still pissed with me for giving him two black eyes"

Joey let out a short laugh, "Which, by the way, still kills me. I swear, every time I see him at school I just wanna crack up laughing"

I sigh, "And _that's_ probably one of the main reasons he's pissed"

"Glad to see I'm your topic of conversation" a voice behind us interrupts.

Joey and I both turn around to find Kaiba walking behind us.

"What do _you_ want money bags?" Joey asks

Kaiba walks right up to us and blocks Joey out of the conversation "Is it all done?"

"HEY!" Joey shouts "Don't stand in front of me"

Kaiba ignores him "So? Did you do it or not?"

I pull out his homework and shove it in his hands. "There. I did your stupid homework for you." I grumble. "Now give me back my wallet"

He flicks through the pages as if he's marking them. Looking up after a minute or two, the same evil smile from yesterday once again appears on his face. "It seems to be in order"

I glare up at him "Kaiba." I mutter icily, "My wallet?"

He stares down at me with that stupid, superior smirk of his. Argh! I hate that stupid, superior smirk of his!

"No…I think I'll keep it awhile longer"

And then would you believe it the bells rings. Right when I'm about to argue back.

Kaiba turns his back on me and starts to walk down the footpath.

"Close your mouth Gardner, your letting flies in"

Joey and I ended up being late to homeroom, and I blame it entirely on Kaiba. BUT, me being the cheerful, optimistic person that I am, I am NOT going to let him get me down.

Kaiba just isn't worth my effort.

"What do we have first, Téa? English or maths?" Joey asks

"Neither" I reply "We have dance"

Before you ask, yes Joey does dance. But trust me it's not because he wants to. He initially did cooking, but he ended up burning down four out of the six ovens! I think it was a wise decision for the teacher to kick him out, but unfortunately for him the only elective left was dance.

The only thing is—Joey isn't the best dancer. I think he must have two left feet or something. However he is trying, so I guess that's what counts.

"Have we got theory or prac?"

"Prac" I answer "We're in the gym"

Yugi and Tristan don't do dance, so they go the opposite way to us and go to their own electives.

"Have fun in dance Joey" Tristan calls out, "Try not to step on too many feet this time"

"Shut it, Tristan" Joey replies back

We watch as Yugi and Tristan walk off before making our way down to the gym. "Do you think Miss Tsbusa will let us be partners again for this terms major work?" Joey asks

I give a small shrug, "To be honest I have no idea. But even if she doesn't, I'll still help you out if you want"

"Thanks Téa. I need _all _the help I can get"

We walk into the gym and go to our separate locker rooms. Luckily for Joey, he gets the guys locker room to himself seeing as he's the only one who does dance. Though, I guess he sees that as a bad thing.

I get changed into my gym clothes and sit down on one of the benches with the other girls who do dance. Two minutes later, Joey comes out from his locker room and joins me.

"Where's Miss Tsbusa?" Joey asks, "She's usually the first one here"

I glance around the gym and notice that Joey is right. Miss Tsbusa is no where to be found.

"Maybe she's sick or something?" I reply

Almost as if she heard us talking about her, Miss Tsbusa rushes into the gym. "I'm SO sorry I'm late. I had to go to the principal's office and bring a new member of the class down with me"

Joey and I shoot a quick glance at each other as the teacher gestures the new student to come into the gym. The new person doesn't come out, so Miss Tsbusa walks over and basically pulls them out.

"Don't be shy, there's no need to be embarrassed"

I think we're all surprised to hear a male voice answer her. "I'm not embarrassed. I just refuse to participate in this class"

The new student is still hid from my view, so I can't see who it is. Joey can't either, but I think he's relieved he's not going to be the only guy anymore.

But Miss Tsbusa on the other hand is losing her patience.

"Class," she speaks up. "I'd like you to meet your newest classmate"

Miss Tsbusa gives the new student a little push so that he comes into our view.

"Seto Kaiba"

I thump Joey on the back as he chokes on his own laughter.

Even though he's a jerk, I kinda feel sorry for him. I always thought that Joey doing dance was bad, but Kaiba? The idea of seeing Kaiba try to dance is painful, even for me. I reckon he probably deserves it, especially after this morning, but I wouldn't let Joey pay him out. Don't ask me why though, cause I have no idea.

True to his word, Kaiba didn't participate. He stood in the corner as we did our stretches and warm up exercises. He moved across to the other side of the room once we started actually dancing. And he stood outside the gym while we were changing back into our regular school clothes.

To be honest, I can't wait till Kaiba finds out what our assignment for the term is.

I'm still getting changed when the bell rings for next period. When I come out, I find that Joey has waited for me.

"Took your time" he joked

I give him a small smile. "Can't rush perfection"

We turn around to make our way to our next class, only to have Miss Tsbusa catch up to us from behind.

"Before you two go, can one of you do a favour for me?"

She pulls out a couple of books and dumps them in my hands. "I need you to give these to Seto Kaiba. He walked off before I could give them to him."

Staring down at the books in my hand, I give a small nod. "Sure Miss, I'll hand these to Kaiba"

"Thanks, Téa"

After Miss Tsbusa walks away, I shove the books into Joey's hands. "Here you go. Have fun"

Joey glares at me "Why go I have ta give 'em to Kaiba?"

I start to walk off to my chemistry class. "Because _I_ don't want to have to talk to him" I reply simply.

Joey's laughter follows me down the corridor. "Coward" he calls out.

I look over my shoulder and grin, "Sucker" I reply back.

* * *

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Joey

**From:** Téa

**Subject:** Kaiba

And I thought what **I **did was bad…

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Téa

**From:** Joey

**Subject Re:** Kaiba

What? I didn't do nuthin!

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Joey

**From:** Téa

**Subject:** Kaiba

Ohhh…so dumping your lunch on Kaiba's head was 'nuthin' was it?"

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Téa

**From:** Joey

**Subject:** Ohh…that

Hey! That was an accident…

It slipped.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Joey

**From:** Téa

**Subject:** Accident?

Joey…I know you were doing Kaiba a favour by giving him the stuff for dance, but taking your tray and emptying it's contents over his head was NOT an accident.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Téa

**From:** Joey

**Subject:** Well…

He he…yeah, I guess you're right

But at least I didn't give him a black eye…or two! Unlike SOME people who will remain un-named.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Joey

**From:** Téa

**Subject:** Oh yeah…

You're never going to let me live that down are you?

* * *

Well that's it for another chapter. Kaiba just seems to be getting all the abuse doesn't he? But he'll have his chance for revenge soon enough.

Once again. Thank you SO much to EVERYONE who reviewed. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think, because your reviews mean a lot to me. If you have any ideas or input tell me, because your ideas could make this story even better.

JAL


	3. Chapter Three

Hey again, welcome to the third chapter YAY! Unfortunately for both Téa and Seto, they still have more and more torture to come, but this Chapter is gonna be all about our favourite little CEO!

Also, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I blame it entirely on school and this stupid notion that people have to do tests.

To EVERYONE that reviewed, you guys are all total legends! A big warm thank you to ALL!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuthin

**Harvesting the Heart**

**Chapter Three**

**Seto's POV**

If I murder the geek squad and say it was an accident, I wonder if I could get away with it?

"Um…big brother?"

Looking up from my computer, I come out of my thoughts and glance up at Mokuba, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if…" he stops for a moment as he looks up at my head. "-Um Seto…why is there a piece of _tomato_ in your hair?"

Joey Wheeler you are so dead! I can't believe I STILL have food left in my hair. I've already spent TWO hours trying to get the rest of it out.

Do you know what it is like to have to walk around school with food in your hair?

I shake my head. "I'd rather not talk about it to be honest, Mokuba"

He raises an eyebrow. "Why? What did Téa and her friends do this time?"

Now I have to admit, this comment surprises me. Not only because right away he assumes it has something to do with those losers, but also because Mokuba said **Téa** and _her_ friends, instead of **Yugi** and _his_ friends like he usually does. Very odd…

"What makes you think it has anything to do with them?" I ask.

"Because they're the only people who would put you in a situation where you end with a piece of tomato in your hair" Mokuba replies, and he looks at me as if it's obvious.

Since when did he get so smart anyway?

"Well be that as it may," I reply "I'd still rather not talk about it"

Mokuba gave a slight nod of understanding, but a small smirk makes its way across his lips. "Hey, at least it wasn't another black eye"

I should have known he'd bring **that** up…

* * *

At school the next day, I make it through period one and two before Gardner corners me by my locker.

She pulls out a fist full of notes and shoves them in my hands. "There" she mutters, "Now that's _two_ nights of homework I've done for you" and then she stands there expectantly, waiting for me to do the right thing and give her back her wallet.

But since when do I do the _right_ thing when it concerns anyone from the geek squad?

"Let's hope it's as good as it was yesterday" I reply before walking down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Kaiba!" Gardner exclaims, "You can't just walk away."

Giving a small smirk, I look over my shoulder. "Watch me"

I hear Gardner's footsteps behind me. "Hey." she calls out. "I _said_ you can't walk away"

I stop on the spot and turn around. "And _what_ exactly are you going to do to stop me?"

Gardner glares up at me, and if looks could kill I'd probably be six feet under. "Just answer me this Kaiba, how long are you going to keep this up?"

A small smirk forms across my face. "Until I get bored"

-Which, I can tell you now won't be for a while.

"Kaiba…grow up" Gardner hisses icily.

I stare down at the increasingly pissed off friendship preacher in front of me "Gardner, deal with it" I reply before turning back around and continuing down the corridor.

I can almost feel Gardner's anger pulsating off her. "Where are you going?" she calls out.

I glance over my shoulder, "Away from you"

I walk into an empty classroom and lock the door behind me. Seconds later after I sit down and pull my lap top out, I hear Gardner rattle the doorknob. "You're not getting away this time" she yells through the door, "I'm still waiting right here"

A small smirk appears on my face. "Get used to it"

* * *

Gardner only lasts two minutes outside the door before the rest of the loser patrol drags her off to her next class. Opening the door and walking out, I make way down the school corridor only to realise I'm late for class. Glancing down at my timetable, I give an irritated sigh as I notice that the class I'm late for is…well, dance

Yes, it is true. I, Seto Kaiba, unfortunately do dance

However, despite the fact that I do dance, it was NOT my choice. The class I originally signed up for was economics, but I was the only one who did so. Apparently no one else in this school cares about financial and monetary matters. So I ended up getting shoved into the only class that had any vacancies…

And I can tell you now I am NOT happy about it.

The teacher, Miss Tsbusa, already hates me. Not that I could care or anything, but I do have a reputation for having a flawless record. The last thing I need is some pissed off teacher flunking me because I refuse to participate in her class. But seriously…dance?

In case no one noticed, I DON'T dance

-ever.

"Well Mr Kaiba, so glad you could join us today"

I glare down at the teacher, hating the fact that every one in the class is looking at me. "Have I missed much?" I ask. (Like I care anyway)

Miss Tsbusa looks at me with a knowing smile, "I was just about to pick partners for this terms major work"

Partners? Major Work? You mean I'm not only going to have to dance, but with a partner?

This teacher is seriously deluding herself.

She turns towards the rest of the class, "Well, seeing as Mr Kaiba has kindly _graced_ us with his presence, I will now call out each of your names and assign you a partner"

She glances around the room for a moment before continuing. "And remember, these partners are _non_ negotiable."

Going down the roll, Miss Tsbusa calls out each name and assigns them a partner. She comes up to Gardner's name, and for a moment I actually begin to sweat. Not Gardner, NOT Gardner! Anyone but her…

-Actually…I guess Wheeler would be worse. But I would rather be with neither…

In fact, I don't want to be with anyone.

Thankfully however, Gardner gets partnered with some other then me. I would let out a sigh of relief, except my name comes up just after Gardner's.

Miss Tsbusa stares at me for a moment, and I give her another icy glare. Glancing down the list, she finally picks a girl who, luckily for me, is away today.

Once she finishes setting partners, Miss Tsbusa glances around the gym "Each of you have your partners now. I want you to spend this lesson going over ideas with each other about the possibilities of what you two would like to do at the end of the term"

I watch as everyone grabs their partner and finds themselves a corner of the gym to sit down in. I on the other hand stay were I am. One because I still refuse to participate, but more importantly because my partner isn't here anyway.

A small frown forms across Miss Tsbusa's face. "Mr Kaiba, Miss Gardner? Why aren't you two going off with your partners?"

"Because my partner isn't here" I answer

"Mine either" Gardner adds in.

Miss Tsbusa glances between us. "Well then I guess it would be much easier then if I just make you two partners instead"

Wheeler bursts out laughing.

* * *

"Oi Tristan! Oh my God man, you are _never_ gonna guess who Téa's dance partner is"

A small frown appears on Gardner's face as Wheeler's loud voice booms across the lunch room, "Joey" she exclaims "Shut up!"

I on the other hand am simply seething. The last thing I need is for Wheeler to announce to the entire school the sickening predicament I now find myself in.

Giving an irritated sigh, I lower my head and turn back to my work. Not even five seconds later however, my attention is once again interrupted by the geek squad bursting into fits of laughter.

Can't those idiots EVER shut up?

I shoot them all a quick death glare before going back to my work once again. This time, I'm able to actually get three minutes of uninterrupted work done before the mutt and the pointy haired freak both burst into laughter again.

Why I thought I might be able to get some work done is beyond me

Standing up, I pack away my things and make my way out of the lunchroom. As I open the door, I turn a corner only to have someone knock straight into my chest.

I look down to see Yugi standing in front of me

"Watch it" I mutter, seriously not in the mood for anything besides finding solitary.

"Sorry Kaiba, my mistake"

Walking away, I notice a small smile creep its way across Yugi's face.

I wonder what _he's_ smiling about?

* * *

"Where is it?" I murmur to myself as I search through my pockets. Not finding what I'm looking for, I pull out my bag and tip of it contents across my desk.

"You lose something Kaiba?"

No, I just felt like tipping my stuff all over my desk. What type of question is that?

Glancing up, I find Yugi standing besides my desk, and he gives me that same knowing smile from lunch. "Maybe you should retrace your steps?" he suggests.

What's with that smile? That's MY knowing smile he's copying. It's the one _I_ give people when I know something concerning them that they don't...but why is Yugi smiling like that? I never miss anything!

Yugi raises an eyebrow, "Well? Did you retrace your steps?"

Frowning, I decide to play along with Yugi's stupid suggestion. But what _did_ I do today? I took Mokuba to school, classes, more classes, lunch, running into Yugi, more classes_…_wait! Running into Yugi?

I turn towards Yugi and glare down at him. "You have my key card" I state simply.

He searches through his pocket and indeed pulls out my key card, the one I need to get into Kaiba Corp. "You mean this?" he asks innocently.

Who the hell is this and what did he do with the real Yugi Motou? Mr 'heart of the cards' never does anything like this.

"Motou, what is it exactly that you want?" I ask.

Yugi lets out a small chuckle. "I'd have thought it was obvious"

"Well obviously not, seeing as I have ask" I reply icily.

He looks at me as though it's simple. "I want you to give Téa her wallet back"

I end up having to promise Yugi I'll give Gardner her wallet back in order to get my key card. Who would have guessed Yugi Motou had it in him to be sneaky? I guess Mr Heart of the cards _is_ human after all.

Who would have thought it?

But to be honest, I was planning on giving it back some time soon anyway. I only kept it for two reasons, one: payback towards Gardner for punching me in BOTH of my eyes (Both were lucky shots by the way), and two: Because to be honest, it was quite amusing pissing Gardner off so much.

However keeping her wallet did have some bad points too. At least now Gardner won't be following me around school anymore. But she'll just have to wait until tomorrow, because there is no way in hell I am waiting after school to give it back to her.

Besides, it's about to rain and I have to pick Mokuba up from school.

* * *

As it happens, Mokuba's already waiting for me when I arrive. While he sits down on his side of the limo, his eyes widen as he sees me. "Wow Seto, what happened today?"

Mokuba could make a profession as a psychiatrist.

Shooting a quick glance at my brother, I shake my head. "I'd rather not talk about it"

A small frown formed across Mokuba's face. "Whenever you say that, it always means something interesting happened"

"Trust me Mokuba, nothing about my day was interesting."

Mokuba sits there silent, obviously noticing I'm not in the mood to talk about today. I feel a slight pang of guilt as I notice the sad look on his face.

"Why don't you tell me about your day?" I suggest.

I notice his face fall even further before he glances out the window. "Parents day is coming up" he murmurs quietly.

Parent's day is the day where your parents come into school and spend the day in the class room with you so that they can see how the school is run, and what their child is learning. Because Mokuba and I don't have parents anymore, I always go in instead. But being surrounded by all your classmates and their parents isn't easy, especially for Mokuba.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask gently

Giving a small sigh, Mokuba continues to stare out at the rain. "No, it's just_…_Téa?"

"Gardner? What's she got to do with anything?"

Mokuba shakes his head, "No, I mean Téa as in Téa is outside in the rain"

I glance out the window as we come to a set of traffic lights, and sure enough Gardner is walking in the rain completely soaked.

"We should offer her a lift" Mokuba suggests

"No we shouldn't" I reply.

Mokuba looks up at me with those puppy dog eyes of his. "But she might get sick"

No! I've seen enough of those losers today, thank you very much. The last thing I need is to have to be in an enclosed space with Gardner.

"And besides," Mokuba adds in, "I need to talk to her about something anyway"

I notice how my brother's face has lightened up since seeing Gardner. Why her? Why one of the geek squad? Mokuba should be friends with more normal, or at least sane people.

Without even waiting for my reply, Mokuba rolls down the window and sticks his head out.

"Téa!" he calls out, and Gardner glances around the street until she spots us. A puzzled frown forms across her face, but she comes over anyway and glances down at Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba, what's up?"

She says this so casually. How can Gardner stand there in the rain and still act so…so…cheerful? Not to mention the fact that she's absolutely saturated and she's wearing her school uniform, which, might I add is made from _thin_ material.

I may not like Gardner (and that's putting it lightly), but not even I can let her walk around like_…_well, like _that_.

"Gardner, just get in" I mutter, turning my head away, much to Mokuba and Téa's confusion.

"Why?" she asks.

Because I don't want to be blamed if you end up getting raped.

"Gardner, it's a chance to get out of the rain. I'd advise you to take it"

She opens the door and sits down next to Mokuba. Still looking away, I take my trench off and shove it towards her. "I'd also advise you to put this on"

Yes, I Seto Kaiba just gave Gardner my trench coat. But no I haven't gone insane. I just don't want Mokuba on my case should Gardner get sick or something.

Gardner glances down at herself as she takes the jacket, and then she notices what I had. A slight blush creeps its way across her cheeks as she puts it on. "Thanks" she murmurs.

"Hey, Téa" Mokuba speaks up, "Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure kid, what's up?"

He looks down at the floor, "Well, you see…I was wondering if-" he stops for a moment and looks up, "If you would want to come to parent's day with Seto and me?"

I almost choke, and Gardner does the same. She glances nervously between Mokuba and I, and I can tell she isn't sure what to say.

"But Mokuba, I'm not even related to you." Gardner replies gently, "Why would you want me to come?"

"Because…well, you're the only girl I know who I can ask"

I watch as Gardner's face softens, and it occurs to me that Mokuba is well, kinda right. Mokuba has no female interaction besides when he hangs out with Gardner—even his school his teacher is male. The closest Mokuba would come to knowing any girls would be our female servants, but their all in their forties or fifties.

Is that why Mokuba likes Gardner so much? Because she's the only female role model he has?

Gardner looks at me and raises an eyebrow, and it is then I that I realise she is waiting to see if I approve or not before she answers. I glance down at Mokuba's hopeful face, and he gives me his puppy dog eyes once again.

It's those damn puppy dog eyes that ruin me. Shaking my head, I give Gardner a small nod before turning back around to face the window.

Mokuba and Gardner chat away for the rest of the journey once Gardner gives our driver her address. I on the other hand, spend the trip with my head facing the window, just watching the rain slide down the glass.

I find it so frustrating that no matter what I do or try, the geek squad always seem to manage to worm their ways back into Mokuba and my lives. Why me? I'm already stuck being Gardner's dance partner, (I can't even begin to tell you what's wrong with _that_), and now I'm going to have to spend the whole day with Gardner, posing as Mokuba's parent's as well?

-Having to spend every day at school with them is bad enough.

What is it about Gardner that Mokuba likes so much? He opens up to her so easily, as if they've been best friends their whole lives. Mokuba is the type of person who doesn't judge people, but won't trust them until he knows they won't break it. Almost immediately after meeting Gardner, he trusted her—just like that

What is it about Gardner that makes people just seem to open up and talk to her? Well_…_everyone I guess except me. I seem to be the only one Gardner doesn't get along with, not that anyone couldn't figure _that _out—especially after the whole two black eyes scenario.

If only Gardner wasn't a girl_…_

Feeling the limo come to a stop, I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts. As she opens the door, Gardner gives me what I think might slightly resemble a small smile as she gives me back my trench coat, "Thanks" she says.

I give a small shrug, just desperate for Gardner to leave so that Mokuba and I can go home. "Whatever, just next time bring an umbrella"

Mokuba looks up at me and tugs my sleeve. "Seto," he whispers firmly "Walk Téa to her door"

"No" I reply. Who's the older brother here?

Mokuba ignores me once again and leans towards Gardner anyway, "Seto's gonna walk you to your door so that you don't get drenched any more then you already are"

She raises an eyebrow in surprise, and I can tell she is trying to suppress a laugh at the fact that my little brother is ordering me around. Giving an irritated sigh, I pull my umbrella out and walk to the other side of the car.

Holding the umbrella over her head, Gardner looks up at me as she steps out of the limo, "Mokuba's trained you well" she states teasingly. I roll my eyes and give her one of my trademark glares, "Just be grateful I didn't leave you out in the rain" I mutter back.

What Gardner does next surprises me; she actually gives me a genuine smile. "I am grateful Kaiba" she replies, "You giving me a lift has shown me that even _you_ can be nice when forced"

"Don't get use to it"

Stepping up onto her front porch, the door suddenly flings open to reveal a middle aged woman who could easily be Gardner's future self at forty.

"Téa, honey, I was worried about you" she exclaims. Pulling Téa into a warm hug, it is then that she notices me standing beside Gardner. Her face suddenly brightens into a warm smile.

"Thank you so much for bringing her home" she says, looking me up and down. "Are you in one of Téa's classes?"

I go to open my mouth, but Gardner gets there before me. "Kaiba can't really stay and chat, mum. He has to leave for work"

Gardner's mother shakes her head at her daughter. "But where are your manners, you could at least invite him in for coffee or something?"

"Actually Mrs Gardner," I speak up, "Gar-I mean Téa is right. I'm expected at work fairly soon so unfortunately I can't stay and chat"

"Well that's too bad" she replies, "I guess you'll just have to come over another day"

Gardner pushes her mother back inside. "Mum! Shut up!" she exclaims.

"What?" Mrs Gardner answers innocently, "I'm just trying to be polite"

Gardner and her mum start arguing with each other, so they don't even notice me leave. Turning around, I start walking back down the driveway to my limo.

Then suddenly, Gardner's mum's words freeze me on the spot as they echoed throughout the street, "Why didn't you _tell _me you had a boyfriend?"

WHAT!

* * *

Well there you go! Third Chapter is now finally finished. Ha ha, Mrs Gardner thinks Kaiba is Téa's boyfriend!

How embarrassing.

Also, I know Yugi seemed a little OC, but I figured when it came down to it, Yugi's the type of person who would do anything to help out a friend, especially Téa.

Anyway, as I said before, this chapter took me longer because I spent most of my time studying for a stupid Chemistry test. But don't worry; the next chapter should be up quicker.

I would love to get hear your comments or feedback. Also, if you have any Seto/Téa fics you want me to read I'd be more then happy to oblige.

JAL


	4. Chapter Four

To everyone who reviewed, you have my deepest thanks. It's you guys who make writing this that much more fun. You guys ROCK!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuthin

**Harvesting the Heart**

**Chapter Four**

**Téa's POV**

To be honest, I don't know what's more horrifying. The fact that mum thought Kaiba was my boyfriend, or the fact that he heard her say it.

I've never been more embarrassed in my life.

Mum however, doesn't find it embarrassing at all. She simply walks back into the house and goes back to cutting vegetables, me right on her tail.

"Mum! Do you have **any** idea how embarrassing you just were?"

She looks up from the cutting board and gives a small shrug. "What? I was just being nice to your boyfriend"

"And another thing—Kaiba is NOT my boyfriend. I don't even know _where_ to begin telling you what's wrong with that"

Mum's lips curve in amusement, "But isn't Kaiba the guy you always talk about?"

"I don't _talk_ about Kaiba, I _complain_ about him, mum. Bit of a difference"

"Yes, well now that I've met the 'egotistical jerk', I have to say he doesn't seem that bad"

Letting out an irritated sigh, I roll my eyes. "You have got to be kidding me right? There's no 'doesn't seem that bad' when it comes to _him_"

Mum glances down at me sceptically, "Well he can't be a total jerk if he gave you a lift home"

I walk over to the fridge and grab out a can of coke, "Kaiba only gave me a lift because his brother made him"

"Well maybe that's your problem"

I raise an eyebrow, "What problem?"

"You keep only seeing the bad in him, so he keeps on being a jerk" Giving me a quick smile, mum pulls out another carrot, "If you treated Kaiba the same way you want to be treated, then I'm sure he'd be a lot nicer"

How is it that mum's can be so smart about one thing, but then so naïve about another?

I let out a small laugh, "Mum, the day Kaiba is nice is the day Brendan cleans out the garage"

A voice suddenly calls out from the hallway, "Hey! You know I'll get round to it eventually"

Mum and I turn around as Brendan appears in the kitchen, "Besides, isn't it rude to talk about someone when they're not here to defend themselves" he adds.

"Why yes dear, you're absolutely right" Mum exclaims while staring directly at me, "It _is_ rude to talk about someone who isn't here to defend themselves"

Brendan glances between Mum and I confused. Grabbing the coke out of my hand, he takes a sip before shooting mum a puzzled look "Why do I get the idea that you're talking about something else entirely?"

I shake my head, "Mum's trying to give me a _subtle_ hint that I should be nicer to Kaiba"

"Kaiba? As in 'pole up his ass' Kaiba?" Brendan asks.

Mum lets out a small chuckle, "Yes, _that_ Kaiba. I finally had the pleasure of meeting the young man this afternoon because he was _nice_ enough to give Téa a lift home. Isn't that right dear?" she turns and smiles in my direction.

Smirking, Brendan raises his eyebrow in query, "Sounds like you two are starting to get along".

I grab my coke back out of Brendan's hand, "No! Don't. Even. Start. Mum's already embarrassed me enough today"

Brendan glances down at me in amusement, "Why?" he then turns to mum, "What did you do?"

Mum rolls her eyes dramatically, "Your sister thinks I'm embarrassing because I thought this Kaiba fellow was her boyfriend"

My brother bursts out laughing as my face falls into a deep scowl.

"Shut up Brendan, it's not funny"

He shoots mum a quick glance before bursting into laughter once again. "I'm sorry Téa, but it _so_ is"

I walk over and whack my brother across the head, "Stop laughing!"

Mum watches the two of us fight and lets out a small chuckle, "Honestly Téa, it's not that big a deal"

"You're joking right? You thinking Kaiba is my boyfriend is a HUGE deal!"

"Yeah mum," Brendan adds in, "As if Téa wants you to know she's secretly dating the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Oh what a scandal" he laughs

I give Brendan another whack to the head. "Brendan! That's not what I meant and you know it"

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault mum discovered your secret boyfriend"

"KAIBA IS _NOT _MY BOYFRIEND!"

Mum stands there smiling between Brendan and me, "You know Téa, some people say love and hate share a _very_ common line"

"That's it" I reply throwing my hands up in defeat, "I'm leaving. My family has officially gone insane"

"Make sure you take an umbrella this time" mum calls out as I stomp away from the kitchen.

"And don't forget to give Kaiba a kiss for us" Brendan adds in.

"I have no family!"

* * *

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Téa

**From:** Joey and Tristan

**Subject:** Kaiba

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha x100

Oh man, and we thought Kaiba being your dance partner was funny, but boyfriend? Now _that_ takes the cake.

* * *

**Four days later…**

At the moment, killing Joey and Tristan seems _well_ worth spending the rest of my life in prison. Because of them, I have to spend my entire afternoon in detention.

I am _so_ not happy

It's not like it was my fault, I was provoked. But apparently that's not a good enough excuse to chuck a pencil case at somebody's head (mainly Joey's). And now Joey, Tristan and I have to spend an afternoon in detention because we were 'disrupting' the class.

But seriously, I don't think it's fair that I have to get punished too—_I_ wasn't the one talking. Joey and Tristan were the ones who couldn't keep their stupid mouths closed. They just went on and on about how _funny_ it was that my family thinks I'm secretly going out with Kaiba.

But wait, because things get much worse

Unfortunately for me, I chose to sit in between the two of them. So, naturally the teacher assumed _I_ was part of the conversation, (which to my horror was actually far louder than I thought) and embarrassed me in front of the whole class.

How, you may ask?

"As interesting as your relationship with Mr Kaiba is Miss Gardner, I'm going to have to ask you to please hold your conversation until the end of class"

Yes, that's how. And of course, this just caused Joey and Tristan to laugh even harder then they were previously. So doing the only thing I could think of at that present moment, I chucked my pencil case at Joey's head (He was closer than Tristan), and the teacher sent the three of us out because he was sick of our 'childish antics'.

And of course, once we were out of the classroom they just paid me out even more. The teacher kept us out there for the rest of the period until the bell rang, and then he sent us off to detention.

I swear with friends like Joey and Tristan, who needs enemies?

However, despite the fact that I'm now stuck in detention I _can_ be grateful that at least one positive thing has come out of all of this—in detention, silence is compulsory.

Can anybody say Halleluiah? No annoying comments, no smart ass remarks, just two hours of silen-

SMACK!

Oww! Someone just chucked a wad of paper at my head.

Twisting around as I shoot a quick glance behind me, I see Joey and Tristan both with wide grins on their faces. Gazing down at the piece of paper, a small frown forms across my lips as I begin to unfold and read the note's contents.

_Hey Tea, money bags just drove off and he looked even more annoyed then usual. What happened, did you forget to kiss him goodbye?_

Scrunching up the piece of paper in my hand, I turn back around and chuck the note at Tristan's head.

Have I mentioned lately that I want to kill them?

* * *

"Is there any particular reason why you're home two hours late?" Mum asks as I step into the living room.

Plopping down on my favourite lounge, I let out an irritated sigh. "I had detention"

Mum raises an eyebrow, "What for?"

"Chucking my pencil case at Joey's head"

"And why, pray tell, did you feel it necessary to chuck your pencil case at Joey's head?"

Turning on the TV, I flick through the channels, "He was annoying me" I reply.

Mum goes to say something else, but just at that moment the phone rings and interrupts her.

"I'LL GET IT" Brendan yells from upstairs.

Staring at the TV, I try to ignore the probing stares my mother is giving me. You know; the kinda stares that all mothers give when they're trying to get more out of you then you're giving.

After a minute of silence, mum realises I'm not going to talk. So she decides to instead, "Well? Do you want to tell me _what_ Joey did that was so annoying?"

I turn away from the TV and glance at mum, "He was making fun of me" I reply

"Why? What did you do?"

I narrow my eyes, "It wasn't what _I_ did, it was what _you_ did"

A small chuckle escapes from my mother's lips, "Ohhh, you mean about me thinking Kaiba was your boyfrie-"

"Well speak of the devil" Brendan suddenly interrupts as he walks into the lounge room, "Kaiba's on the phone right now"

My eyes widen, "What?"

His lips form a smirk as he hands me the phone, "Your _boyfriend_ wants to talk to you"

Taking the phone out of Brendan's hand, I shoot him a quick glare before walking out of the lounge room. "Kaiba is _not_ my boyfriend" I whisper fiercely.

Walking into the kitchen, I place the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Would you care to explain why your family keeps referring to me as your boyfriend" Kaiba's icy voice asks over the phone.

"Don't flatter yourself" I mutter, "They're not being serious"

"Whether they're being serious or not is irrelevant. The idea of you and I at _all_ is demeaning—especially to my intelligence"

I let out an irritated sigh, "Kaiba, did you call to insult me or did you actually want something worth my time?"

"Trust me, the only reason I'm wasting my time on you is because Mokuba so explicitly asked me to tell you the details for Friday"

Narrowing my eyes, I raise an eyebrow. "What's on Friday?"

Kaiba lets out an exasperated groan. "Your stupidity even amazes me sometimes. Why Mokuba would want someone like you at his school I'll never know"

My eyes widen, "Oh, parents day"

"Yes. Mokuba wanted me to tell you that we'll be picking you up around nine and dropping you home around three"

I stare down the phone. "But that's all day"

"Yes, hence the name 'parents _day_'."

"Kaiba, just shut up with the sarcastic comments for a minute" I snap back, "What I meant was that seeing as it's all day, I'll be missing a day of school"

"Your power of deduction is simply amazing"

Letting out an irritated sigh, a scowl forms it way across my face. "I don't know why I bother" I mutter back.

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual"

"OI TÉA!" Brendan yells from the kitchen. "AS MUCH AS I KNOW YOU'RE ENJOYING TALKING TO YOUR BOYFRIEND, I NEED YOU IN THE KITCHEN"

"I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE" I yell back, "AND KAIBA IS _NOT_ MY BOYFRIEND" I add in.

"Like I'd contaminate myself" Kaiba mutters

"Yeah, well you're no prize yourself" I shoot back. "If you were my boyfriend, I'd put poison in your coffee"

"Yeah, well if you were my girlfriend, I'd drink it" he replies before hanging up.

Staring down at the phone, I let out an irritated yell, "Argh! Why does he always get to have the last word?"

"Umm_…_Téa" Brendan calls out again, vast amounts of smoke billowing from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready"

I don't even get two steps before the smoke causes the fire alarm to go off.

* * *

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Téa

**From:** Yugi

**Subject:** Friday

Well despite the fact you have to spend the day with an 'arrogant asshole', at least you get a day off school.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Yugi

**From:** Téa

**Subject:** Lesser of two evils

Yeah, well compared to having to spend the **_whole_** day with Kaiba, going to school seems like the lesser of two evils. But I guess I did promise Mokuba, and I'd hate to let him down. He looked so happy when I said I'd go.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Téa

**From:** Yugi

**Subject:** Parent's day

Try to keep Mokuba's happiness in mind when dealing with Kaiba. I'm sure he wants you and his brother to get along on Friday.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Yugi

**From:** Téa

**Subject:** Friday

Yeah…I guess. Well, at least _one_ Kaiba is tolerable to be around. (Unlike his brother who shall remain un-named)

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Téa

**From:** Yugi

**Subject:** Kaiba

Do you really find it that hard to be _civil _towards Kaiba? I know he can be a bit unmanageable sometimes, but I thought you two were starting to get along?

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Yugi

**From:** Téa

**Subject:** In between when hell freezes over and not in this life time

Me? Kaiba? Getting along? I don't think those words can ever be used in a sentence.

Besides, he's still pissed off with me over the whole 'two black eyes' thing.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Téa

**From:** Yugi

**Subject:** You're over exaggerating

Is he?

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Yugi

**From:** Téa

**Subject:** Confused

What do you mean 'is he?'

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Téa

**From:** Yugi

**Subject:** Kaiba

I'm just saying that I don't think Kaiba hates you as much as you think. You two could even be friends if you really tried.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Yugi

**From:** Téa

**Subject: **Re Kaiba

Yugi…you're doing it again

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Téa

**From:** Yugi

**Subject:** Doing it again?

Doing what again?

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Yugi

**From:** Téa

**Subject:** Friday

Scaring me

* * *

**Friday-7.29am **

Slowly opening one eye, I watch as the clock rolls past 7.30, causing my alarm to go off. Closing my eye shut again I try to go back to sleep, but my alarm clock just won't shut up.

'_Good morning listeners. It's now 7.30am this morning and you're listening to 104.3 fm…'_

"Seeing as your boyfriend will be coming in around an hour and a half, it's probably best that you…oh I don't know? Actually **WAKE UP**!"

I suddenly jerk awake pulling the covers with me. Falling into a heap by my bed tangled up in my sheets, I give an angry sigh from underneath my covers.

"BRENDAN!" I yell.

As I rise to my feet unsteadily, I notice Brendan laughing uncontrollably as he stands next to my alarm clock.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it."

I stare murderously at my brother and throw a pillow at his face.

"You could have at least shaken me first! You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaim angrily.

I watch Brendan try his best to hold a straight face as I attempt to untangle myself from my sheets.

My face twists into a deep scowl. "Don't you dare laugh. If you do, I swear I will **_painfully_** kill you!"

"Need a hand?" Brendan snickers.

I shoot my brother an irritated glare. "I can do it myself, thank you very much"

I try to disentangle myself, but only ended up falling back on the ground in a tangled mess.

Brendan's mouth twitches as he bends down and helps me out of my sheets. Once I'm free, he runs out of the room and bursts out laughing as he makes his way back to the kitchen. I stomp over to my door and slam it closed.

_What a **great** way to start my day…_

**9.06am**

Stepping into the limo, I'm greeted by a hyperactive Mokuba and a scowling Kaiba. Giving Mokuba a warm smile, I ruffle his hair.

"Hey sport, you looking forward to today?"

Mokuba nods his head, "Yeah. This year we'll be able to do all the activities Seto and I usually can't do"

Kaiba shifts in his seat and looks out the window. From what I could see, Kaiba most likely preferred _not_ being able to do the activities.

"And what about you Kaiba? Are you _excited_ about today?" I ask super sweetly (Which, by the way I'm only doing because One: It annoys him, and Two: because I'm going to attempt to be nice to Kaiba today for the sake of Mokuba)

"Ecstatic" he replies sarcastically.

Compared to his gloomy brother, Mokuba is a bundle of energy. "I can't wait for you to see my school Téa"

I glance down at the young Kaiba, "And why's that?"

"Because our school has really nice gardens and I know you're into gardening and flowers and stuff"

"How did you know that?"

Mokuba gives a small shrug of his shoulders, "I ran into Joey and Tristan and they told me"

That's odd. What I want to know is why Joey and Tristan would tell Mokuba about my love for gardening? Better still, why were they hanging around Mokuba at all…

-They'd better not be up to something

For the rest of the trip, Mokuba and I chat idly away while Kaiba continues to scowl and stare out the window. I know I should be happy that Kaiba is being silent for once, but to honest, it's really annoying me how he isn't even attempting to make an effort for the sake of Mokuba.

I mean, it's not like I expect him to treat me as his best friend or anything, (Especially seeing as we're far from even friends) but I know Mokuba would be really happy if we at least _tried_ to get along.

Shooting a quick glance at the older Kaiba, I let out a small sigh. Unfortunately however, Kaiba hears this and turns around to find me looking at him.

His eyes narrow. "What are you staring at Gardner?"

An extremely temperamental CEO who's glaring at me. Shit…I'd better think of something fast. "I wasn't staring at you Kaiba, I was looking out the window" I lie.

Smooth Téa…_real_ smooth.

Kaiba raises an eyebrow. "Whatever" he mutters before turning back around.

Now _that_ was close. The last thing I want is for Kaiba to think I have a crush on him or anything.

Turning back to Mokuba, I notice him glancing between his brother and I. What really scares me however is the fact that a small smile forms on his face as he does so.

"What are you planning Mokuba?" I ask cautiously.

He shakes his head, "Oh…nothing"

I want to pry further but before I open my mouth the limo comes to a sudden halt as we arrive in front of Mokuba's school.

-I guess I'll have to talk to Mokuba later.

Getting out of the limo and watching it drive away, Mokuba, Kaiba and I turn around and begin walking up the main entrance of the school. As I glance around, I notice a fair few other kids and their parents walking around the school as well. All the kids look as eager as Mokuba, and you can feel all their excitement in the air.

You know, today might not be that bad.

As the three of us walk into the school's main building, Mokuba directs us towards his classroom which is already filled with other students and their parents. Stepping inside, I notice Kaiba's scowl deepen even more now that we're actually inside Mokuba's classroom.

That guys needs to seriously chill out.

All of a sudden I hear a lady calling out Mokuba's name, and before I know it a woman who could only be in her late twenties walks up to us and gives Kaiba and I a warm smile as she shakes our hands.

Well, at least the people are nice. I might actually enjoy today.

"Mr and Mrs Kaiba, I'm _so_ glad you two could make it"

Oh God...

* * *

Well there you go. Another chapter finished. This chappie was particularly fun to write. Why? I have seriously no idea, it just was for some reason. It's a little longer then the others, but I also took longer, so…yeah

Oh well. (Shrugs)

Because of school and stuff, I'll most likely be getting one chapter in per month. But I'll be making them longer, so I guess it's not all bad

If you guys have any ideas or input, then I'd love to hear them, so please review so I know what you think. I have a fair few ideas in mind for the rest of parent's day, but if you guys have any of your own tell me in a review or email me. Also, I'm not sure whose POV to do next chapter in so when you review tell me who'd you prefer.

JAL


	5. Chapter Five

I'm back! I reviewed in a month, like promised! Unfortunately for Kaiba and Téa, they get to go through more pain and suffering… Lucky them. As always, a warm thank you to all that reviewed! And last but definitely not least—our favourite CEO gets a turn in the spot light in this chapter.

Lucky him!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuthin

**Harvesting the Heart**

**Chapter Five**

**Seto's POV**

"Um_…_uh" Gardner stammers, not able to form any words, "I'm not, um…Mokuba isn't-"

"We're not Mokuba's parents" I answer for her, but I can tell you now I am as disturbed as Gardner over being thought we're married.

A slight blush appears on the young woman's face. "Oh…oh goodness I'm so sorry" she glances between Gardner and I "You two just looked so good together, I assumed you two were Mokuba's parents"

What? Gardner and I look good together? GARDNER and **_I_ **look good together?

What the hell!

The young woman shakes her head, "I must apologise" she continues. "You see, I've only just begun teaching at this school this year. So I'm afraid I don't know many of my student's parents."

The woman gives Mokuba a warm smile, "Sorry if I embarrassed you Mokuba." She turns back to Gardner and I, "You two must be his brother and sister instead" she concludes.

Great. Could this be ANY more awkward? I've gone from being Gardner's husband to being her brother. What's next, her boyfriend?

"Oh no Mrs Kennelly," Mokuba replies, "This is my brother, Seto" he points to me, "But Téa isn't my sister"

The young woman glances at Gardner and I confused, "Then I must say I'm at a loss"

A wide smile forms across Mokuba's face, "She's Seto's girlfriend"

Oh no! He _didn't_ just say what I think I he just said!

Gardner opens her mouth to argue, but I beat her to it, "You must forgive my brother," I reply placing a firm hand on Mokuba's shoulder, "Mokuba sometimes lets his imagination get the best of him" my grip on Mokuba's shoulder's tighten ever so slightly

Mrs Kennelly waved her hands dismissively, "It's quite alright." she replies as she gives Gardner another warm smile, "Regardless of your relationship with Mokuba or his brother, I'm sure you must be a delightful woman if you took the day off to join us for parent's day"

Yeah right…Gardner and delightful? That's almost as unlikely as me being Gardner's husband/brother/boyfriend.

…Speaking of which

Watching the teacher walk away, I stare down at my brother. "Mokuba, why did you say Gardner was my girlfriend?"

Mokuba shrugs, "Well isn't she? Téa's a girl, and she's your friend. So wouldn't that make her your girlfriend?"

To the untrained eye, people might actually think Mokuba really doesn't know what a girlfriend is. I however, happen to notice the twinkle in his eye when he shoots Gardner a wide grin.

Gardner goes to reply, but once again I beat her to it. "Mokuba, you know fully well Gardner is _not_ my girlfriend. Don't try and act all innocent"

Mokuba goes to reply, but then yet another person calls out his name and rushes over towards us. This time however, it's one of Mokuba's classmates.

"Hey Mokuba! While all our parents are talking with the teacher before the assembly, we're all gonna go play outside. You wanna come?"

"Mokuba can't come to play at the moment" I reply

The young boy gazes up at us, "Oh _please_ Mr and Mrs Kaiba. We'll be right outside, and you can even watch us from there," he points towards the window.

What is with everyone thinking Gardner and I are Mokuba's parents, let alone the disturbing thought of me being Gardner's husband?

"Umm…yeah sure" Gardner suddenly speaks up as she turns to Mokuba, "You can go out and play if you want"

As Mokuba and his friend rush off, I shoot an angry glare towards Gardner. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I whisper fiercely, "Not only did you just undermine my authority, but you also didn't correct that boy from thinking we're Mokuba's parents"

"Well I'm sorry Kaiba, but I just couldn't be bothered going into another explanation." she answers back, "Besides, what else is Mokuba going to do while we wait for the assembly?"

I cast Gardner another condescending stare, "There is no _we_ Gardner. You shouldn't even be here in the first place"

Gardner lets out an irritated sigh, "Stop holding tickets on yourself Kaiba. Despite what you may think, I'm _not_ here for _you_. I'm here because your little brother asked me to come"

Before I can open my mouth to reply, a young girl suddenly spills her bottle of water down my top.

"Oops. Sorry Mister"

Staring down, I watch the water drip down my shirt. Looking back up, I notice Gardner trying to smother her laughter as I shoot her another furious glare.

I let a growl of frustration before making my way towards the men's bathroom. As I walk out of the classroom, it was almost like the parting of the red sea. Everyone steps back, making a pathway for me as if I'm on a murderous rampage.

Can this day get any worse?

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Domino Elementary's seventeenth annual parents day" 

I watch as Gardner shoots a side long glance at Mokuba, both suppressing grins as I let out an irritated sigh.

"Today, we invite all of our parent's to enjoy themselves-"

"Unlikely" I mutter

"Shhh" Gardner whispers.

Mokuba smothers a giggle behind his hand, and Gardner just smiles as I glare daggers at her back.

…She's _so_ lucky there are children present!

"…and later on this afternoon I hope to see all of our students and parents competing in the school's traditional three legged race"

A burst of applause from the students occurs throughout the auditorium around us as the principal walks down from the podium. Filing out of the auditorium, I follow Mokuba and Gardner back to Mokuba's classroom.

"So Mokuba," Gardner asks as we walk down the hallway, "Got anything interesting you want to show us?"

A bright smile suddenly forms across Mokuba's face. "Actually now that you mention it, there is something I want to show you guys"

Not waiting for a reply, Mokuba grabs Gardner and my hands and drags us down to a deserted corridor.

"Where are you taking us Mokuba?" I ask

Mokuba simply grins, "You'll see"

Pulling us down to the end of the hallway, Mokuba suddenly lets go of our hands and walks towards the room in front of us. Pushing open the door, Gardner and I right behind him, Mokuba leads us inside an art classroom.

"Why did you want to take us here Mokuba?" Gardner asks,

Mokuba walks around the room for a moment before glancing between Gardner and I, "Because this is my favourite place in the whole school," he replies like it's obvious.

I lean against the wall and watch Gardner walk over towards Mokuba, "You like to paint?"

"Yeah…I guess"

Gardner glances around at all the art supplies before turning back to Mokuba, "Well how bout it?"

Mokuba glances at me for a moment before giving Gardner a confused look, "How bout what?"

"How about we paint?" she smiles

My brother gazes up Gardner, "Do you paint?" he asks.

"The only thing I can paint is stick figures" she laughs, "But I'm willing if you are"

Walking over to the paint and blank canvasses, Gardner grabs the stuff and places it all in front of Mokuba and herself.

"You wanna join us Kaiba?" she asks, turning around towards me.

"I don't paint" I reply,

Shrugging, she turns back around. "Your loss"

I hardly doubt I- wait a minute? What's Mokuba doing with that paint brush?

As Gardner turns around, Mokuba suddenly splatters her with blue paint.

-Why do I get the feeling I'm about to get a major headache?

* * *

"Hey Mokuba, why are you and your parents covered in paint?" 

"They're not my parents" Mokuba corrects his friend, "But we're covered in paint is because we got into a paint fight" he says proudly as paint drips from his hair to the floor.

I can tell you now however; I don't think I'm going to forgive Mokuba and Gardner any time soon. I don't care if Mokuba started it, _she_ was the one who got out the paint in the first place. Gardner holds just as much blame as Mokuba.

…Not to mention the fact that she splattered me, instead of Mokuba, with red paint all down my shirt.

Do you know how hard it is to get paint out of clothes? Not to mention the fact that it's red paint!

Gardner is _so_ paying for my dry cleaning!

Her excuse is that at least Mokuba and she had fun. I can tell you now, I'm pretty sure there were plenty of other activities they could have done that didn't involve _me_ getting splattered with red paint.

…This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

As the three of us walk around Mokuba's classroom, the parent's keep on staring at us. I shoot Gardner an icy glare, "This is all _your_ fault" I mutter

"Lighten up, Kaiba" she murmurs back, "At least Mokuba's happy"

Which indeed he was. Mokuba couldn't care less about all the stares we were getting. In fact, they only seemed to make him smile even wider.

I roll my eyes, unable to think of any comment to add in. I simply just continue to shoot daggers at the cheerleader whenever I get the chance.

…And to think the day is only half way through

As we walk towards Mokuba's desk, Mrs Kennelly sees the three of us and her mouth forms an astonished "o". I can tell she wants to say something, but instead she shakes her head and gives the three of us a small smile.

She seems to be the only adult in the room who isn't glaring at us. (Well…glaring at Gardner and I. They don't seem to have a problem with Mokuba). All the other adults, (Mainly the parents) just keep giving us angry looks as they glance between us and their kids. Probably because their kids want to have a paint fight too.

_Note to self: When wanting to look responsible, stay away from Gardner._

We spend the next hour or so being entertained by Mokuba as he shows us all the stuff he's been doing at school. Mokuba seems to have a great talent for art, as well as for creative writing. It's kinda ironic seeing as I am better at all the academic subjects.

Not, by any means, am I saying that Mokuba's not smart or anything, (He's definitely better at maths then the mutt and the pointy haired freak). He just does better at the creative aspects of school then the academic.

After Mokuba showed us his work, Mrs Kennelly announced that all the parents (and I guess Gardner and I) were invited for cake and coffee in the auditorium while the students set up for the traditional three legged race.

My ears perk up at the mention of coffee. Casting a quick look in Gardner's direction, I decide that enduring Gardner's company is worth it.

"Have fun Mokuba" I called out, "And behave yourself."

Waking off with the rest of his classmates in the opposite direction to us, Mokuba gives Gardner and I a small wave.

As Gardner and I walk towards the auditorium, she casts a quick glance in my direction, "I'm sorry about the whole paint getting on your shirt thing"

There's a minute or two of silence before I answer. Still looking straight ahead, I mutter "Mokuba enjoyed himself, and besides, you're paying for my dry cleaning anyway"

A small smile appears on Gardner's lips. She probably thinks I am joking.

I wonder what she'll say when she finds out I'm not…

The rest of the walk to the auditorium is in silence (Thank god!). Once we make our way inside, I only look around for a second before I head straight for the coffee.

-Nothing gets in the way of me and caffeine

* * *

"Attention" the principal taps the microphone, "Attention" she tries again; students, (and parents) still continuing their conversations. 

"ATTENTION!"

Conversations suddenly cease, and silence filled the room. Shooting a quick glance between Mokuba and Gardner, I roll my eyes as they continue their conversation, ignoring the 'getting more pissed off by the second' principal.

-Obviously the principal isn't as skilled as _I_ am on getting everyone's attention.

Satisfied that most of the audience was paying attention to her, the principal gazes around the auditorium.

"On behalf of Domino Elementary, I would like to thank all of you parents for coming out and spending the day with us today. It certainly seems that everyone has had an…interesting time" she casts a small glance between Mokuba, Gardner and my way as she says the last part.

"Parent's day is almost over, but before the day ends—all of us here at Domino Elementary would like to invite all the parent's to join us in our school's traditional three legged race, which shall be held over on the oval in around half an hour's time."

The auditorium filling with a polite applause, Gardner, Mokuba and I all stand up and make our way out of the hall with everyone else.

"I can't wait for the race this year." Mokuba exclaims. "This is the first year Seto and I have actually stayed and are going to participate."

"Not likely," I mutter, causing Mokuba to pout.

"But Seto, this is the first year Téa's with us. Besides, it will be fun,"

"Sorry Mokuba," I glance down at my young brother, "But three legged races really aren't my thing"

I may love my brother, but there is no way in hell I'm going to go in a three legged race. Not only am I still covered in paint, but I don't have a partner. I mean seriously, who am I going to go with? Gardner?

There is no way _that_ is going to happen!

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this" I mutter for the hundredth time since Mokuba ran ahead of us. (**A/N**- Ok, now who didn't see _that _coming?) 

"I can't believe you actually fell for Mokuba's tricks" Gardner frowns, "I mean seriously, how could you agree to this?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You know as well as I do that you would have said yes yourself had Mokuba asked you instead of me"

Gardner rolls her eyes, "Well unfortunately for you he didn't. Mokuba asked _you_" I couldn't help but notice how she emphasised the last part, "Which means that I can blame _you_ for whatever happens"

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean you can blame me for 'whatever happens'?"

What is Gardner going on about?

Glancing up at me as we head up to the oval, Gardner gives me a level look. (Which, I can tell you pisses me off. Who's she to use my own look against me) "Because whenever we're together disaster seems to follow"

I stare down at her like she's crazy. "No I'm serious" Gardner insists, "I'm expecting lightning to strike any minute now"

Shaking my head, I continue to stare down at her like she's insane, "Gardner, sometimes I truly wonder what goes on in that head of yours"

"Stop looking at me like I'm crazy. Besides," she adds, "Regardless of what goes on my head, that doesn't mean I still won't blame you if any thing should, and it will, happen"

"You can blame me all you like, I don't care" I shrug, "Doesn't make it true"

Gardner opens her mouth to reply, but right at that moment Mokuba runs back up to us and grabs our hands.

"Will you two stop arguing and hurry up?" he exclaims as he drags us to the top of the hill, "We're gonna miss the race"

"Like that would be a pity" Gardner and I both mutter.

As we get to the top of the hill, Mokuba drags us towards the sign up booth before letting go of our hands.

"While I go and find my partner, you two should go and sign up."

Watching Mokuba run off towards his fellow students, Gardner shoots a quick glance up my way.

"Have I told you lately that I _really_ don't like you?" she whispers as we walk towards the booth.

I stare back down at her. "The feeling's mutual, so get over it" I reply

Walking towards the booth, I make Gardner go and sign us up. Two minutes later, she comes back holding a slip of paper. "We're in the second race."

"Yay" I mutter sarcastically.

"Look, let's just get this over and done with," Gardner glances up at me for a moment, "Once this is done, you can drop me off home and then we won't have to see each other for the whole weekend"

Even before I can thinkof a reply, Mokuba jumps between us and bounces up and down, "Benson and I just signed up. We're in the second race," he looks between us, "Which race are you two in?"

"We're in the second race too" Gardner smiles, "Looks like we'll be competing against each other."

I may not like Gardner or anything, but she does treat Mokuba well, I'll give her that. I guess even Gardner has to have _something_ good about her.

"Well we'd better hurry up," Mokuba exclaims. "The first race has just finished, so the second race will be starting any minute now"

Following Mokuba to the starting line, I watch as he and his partner line up and strap their leg together. Shooting a quick glance down in Gardner's direction, I notice that she's already bending down to strap our own legs together.

…I can't believe I'm really doing this.

* * *

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Téa

**From:** Mokuba

**Subject:** Yesterday

Hey Téa, it's Mokuba. I just wanted to thank you for coming to school with me and Seto yesterday—I had a lot of fun.

Don't worry about Seto's shirt. You know, the red paint stains_…_and the dirt_…_and the mud. Big brother just chucked the shirt out and bought a new one anyway. (He said something about you having to pay for it, but I don't know if he was serous or not)

I'm glad you finally got your wallet back. I don't know, it's strange, but for some reason I think Seto may have been forced to give it back.

…Oh well, at least you got it back at all. I always did think big brother wasn't being very nice by keeping it in the first place.

Isn't it weird that everyone thought you were my mum? You and I don't look anything a like…

At least I think so…do we?

Also, sorry if big brother was a bit grouchy. He apologises. Seto tends to be like that on morning's he doesn't drink coffee. (He slept in yesterday so we were running late and he couldn't have any) Oops…Seto's reading this over my shoulder and demands that I delete saying he apologises and that he slept in. Apparently he _doesn't_ apologise and he _doesn't_ want you knowing that he slept in.

Oops…now he's just read _that_ and stormed out of the room insisting he's gonna buy out the internet and destroy this email

Big brother is strange sometimes…

Anyway, thanks again for coming. Hopefully you'll come with Seto and I again next year.

Mokuba

**P.S** Don't worry about what happened in the three legged race. Besides the fact I wouldn't tell anyone anyway, Seto made me swear on penalty of death I wouldn't tell anyone what happened.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To: **Mokuba

**From: **Téa

**Subject Re: **Yesterday

Thanks for that Mokuba; I think it would be best if _no_ one found out about what happened. Also, tell your brother that I accept his apology, even if he doesn't mean it. I know that your brother gets pretty…let's say frustrated when he doesn't have his caffeine.

I'm glad you had fun by the way. I don't know about coming with you again next year though…I'll have to see.

Anyways, I have to go now because I'm also talking to Joey online and he's VERY impatient.

Love Téa

* * *

_You have received an instant message from: _**TÉA**

**Téa:** I don't care how much you beg Joseph Wheeler. I refuse to tell you what happened. And before you even _think_ of it, don't bother asking Mokuba because he promised he wouldn't tell either.

**Joey: **Aw come on Téa! You can't do this to me! I'M DYING HERE!

**Téa: **No

**Joey:** You know I'll find out eventually. I can be very persuasive when I need to be.

**Téa: **No

**Joey:** PLEASE?

**Téa:** No

**Joey:** Pretty please?

**Téa: **_No _Joey!

**Joey: **If you don't tell me, then I'll tell ya brother you're keeping something a secret.

**Téa:** You wouldn't dare!

**Joey:** Desperate times call for desperate measures

**Téa:** FINE! I'll tell you. Sheesh, I swear sometimes you're more evil than Kaiba

**Joey: **So? Are you gonna tell me

**Téa: **Well…

* * *

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To:** Joey

**From:** Yugi

**Subject:** What Happened…

Are you sure you're not over exaggerating the facts? You have been known to do that Joey.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To: **Yugi

**From: **Joey

**Subject: **Téa and Kaiba

Yugi I kid you not, that is actually what happened. Oh I _so _wish I had been there to see it.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To: **Yugi

**From: **Joey

**Subject Re: **Téa and Kaiba

Hello? Yugi? It's been five minutes and you haven't replied yet.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To: **Joey

**From: **Yugi

**Subject: **Téa

Sorry Joey, I'm talking to Téa online as well. Is it true you threatened to tell her brother she was hiding something if she didn't tell you what happened?

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To: **Yugi

**From: **Joey

**Subject: **…

Um, well…yeah. But only because I knew if I said _that_ then she'd tell me.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To: **Joey

**From: **Yugi

**Subject: **That's sneaky

I know I should probably say something, but I guess it doesn't matter now anyway. What's done is done. But poor Téa (and Kaiba), that must have been so embarrassing…

_

* * *

You have received an instant message from: **YUGI** _: 

**Yugi: **Come on Téa, I think you might be over exaggerating this. It's not the WORST thing in the world.

**Téa:** YUGI! I don't think you realise the seriousness of the situation. I have NEVER been so embarrassed in my life.

**Yugi:** Well what about the time you were running late for gym and accidentally ran into our change room instead of yours?

**Téa:** Ok, now _that_ was pretty embarrassing

**Yugi:** Or what about the time you accidentally walked head first into an open locker door?

**Téa:** Well…

**Yugi: **And then there was the time-

**Téa:** Ok, ok. So maybe this isn't the **_most_** embarrassing thing ever, but it's pretty much up there with the all-time classics.

**Yugi:** Trust me Téa, in two mont-

_You have received and instant message from:_ **KAIBA **

**Kaiba: **I know you just received an email from my brother, but I wanted to tell you personally that I do not _what_ so ever apologise for yesterday. (Everything was YOUR fault anyway)

**Téa:** Ok one; how the hell did you get on my contact's list? I sure didn't add you. Two; everything was not MY fault. If I recall correctly it was a certain CEO who gave in to their little brother and agreed to enter the three legged race. Three; you don't have to deny the fact that you were having caffeine withdrawals and were acting like a sulking three year old. But most importantly, Four; I never knew the great Seto Kaiba would actually sleep in.

What _is_ the world coming too?

**Kaiba: **If you want to make yourself feel better by making up excuses that's not my problem. And FYI Gardner, I didn't sleep in. I was merely working on my lap top in my room so Mokuba assumed I was still asleep.

Also, I'd just like to point out that it was YOU who tripped over. YOU who pulled me down with you. And YOU who caused us to tumble over and roll down the hill into a mud puddle. So I can't see how you can blame _me_ for your stupidity.

By the way, you're paying for my dry cleaning.

**Téa: **You don't have any dry cleaning; you tossed the shirt out. And furthermore, it was not MY fault. I told you then, and I'll tell you now. Someone PUSHED me!

**Kaiba:** Likely story

_You have received an instant message from:_ **YUGI**

**Yugi:** Hello Téa? Are you still there, or are you busy?

**Téa:** No, I'm still here. Lucky for me our _favourite _CEO has just come on line.

**Yugi: **Do you want me to talk to you later?

**Téa:** No it's ok; I'm perfectly capable of having two conversations at onc-

_You have received an instant message from: _**KAIBA**

**Kaiba: **Gardner, are you still there or has something shiny distracted you?

**Téa:** Just shut up with the insults Kaiba, they're getting old.

_You have received an instant message from: _**YUGI**

**Yugi: **Well as I was saying before, I bet in two months you two will have forgotten all about this. It will be a distant memory that I'm sure you two will laugh at. Who knows, maybe by then you and Kaiba will be friends?

**Téa: **Look, I'm sorry but there is NO way Kaiba and I can be friends. I mean ok, for a while I have to admit I was considering attempting to be nicer to him and try be his friend, especially for Mokuba's sake if not my own. But it is just impossible.

Kaiba and I hate each other far too much.

**Yugi:** I keep on telling you Téa, Kaiba doesn't hate you. You don't know this, but Kaiba talks about you constantly whenever we're in gym. It doesn't matter that most of the time he's insulting you, the fact at all that you're occupying his thoughts must mean _something_.

**Téa:** The only thing I could mean to Kaiba is someone on his hit list. (And knowing him he probably does actually have one)

**Yugi:** I'm just saying you shouldn't be so quick into thinking Kaiba hates you. And you know what? I don't think you hate Kaiba either. What was it that your mother said?

Hate and love share a very common line.

_You have received an instant message from: _**TÉA **

**Téa: **Are you being possessed or something? Does my family currently inhabit your body? I can seriously not believe that _you _of all people could turn on me too.

First off, are you crazy? I barely like Kaiba let alone love him. How can anyone possibly think that Kaiba and I are anything but two people who are forced to be in each other's company?

I don't like him, and he doesn't like me. Simple! I mean, ok, so he is quite handsome—(I may not like him but I'm not blind.) However, the fact that he's also an egotistical jerk with the personality of an ice cube kinda cancels out _anything_ good about him.

Besides, do people not see what happens when Kaiba and I have a conversation? How can anyone think that he and I like each other (let alone love each other) when all we ever do is argue?

But despite all else; Kaiba is an obnoxious, arrogant, bastard who has a seriously huge pole up his ass.

I do _not_ like Kaiba at all_ whatsoever_! There's nothing else to it.

**Kaiba:** Good to know, Gardner. And I can tell you now that the feeling's mutual. I too, do _not_ like you at all _whatsoever_.

**P.S **So you think I'm handsome do you? You'd better not even _think_ about liking me, I'm way out of your league.

_You have received an instant message from:_ **TÉA **

**Téa: **Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Yugi, I just sent the message meant for you to Kaiba.

Oh God! That wasn't meant for his eyes.

HELP ME!

**Kaiba:** Gardner, you moron! You sent _that_ message to me too.

_You have received an instant message from:_ **TÉA**

**Téa:** Oh…

**Yugi:** Oh what?

* * *

Was that a bit confusing for you? I tired to make it as simple as I could. Basically—Tea sent the email to Kaiba instead of Yugi. 

Oh well, (Shrugs) can't be helped. Next chapter is going to be in our favourite CEO's POV again, because I think we need to see inside his head some more and see what he's thinking.

If you have any comments please don't hesitate to review and tell me. I can only improve through learning from my mistakes. But please, no flames. Constructive criticism will help me, but all flames will do is piss me off.

Next chapter will be up in a month, just like last time. So I'd better be off and continue writing.

JAL


	6. Chapter Six

Welcome everyone to chapter six of Harvesting the Heart. YAY! Once again, this chapter's gonna be written from Kaiba's POV so that we can see a little but more of the story through his head.

**A/N-**Now, before anyone asks—yes I know I'm like, well…a month late with my updating, but I do have a valid excuse. So please hold your rotten vegetables for just a moment and here me out.

See, I had the chapter all typed up and ready for submitting, but I being the _smart_ person I am (Notice the sarcasm…) I decided to quickly check my emails before updating.

And of course, as luck would have it, I downloaded a freaking virus! And this virus wiped everything—and I mean _everything_. So not only did I have to re-write this chapter, but I had to also re install everything on my computer.

But wait folks, cause it gets worse.

I had specifically written this chapter and chapter seven a bit earlier then planned because I knew I had exams all these two last weeks. But because of the stupid virus, not only was my computer completely empty, but I then had to write this entire chapter all over again in between like five minute breaks before exams.

And that, dear readers, is my excuse.

Enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuthin.

**Harvesting the Heart**

**Chapter Six**

**Seto's POV**

"As I hand out the guidelines for the assessment task, please take this time to talk with your partner about the different techniques and styles you are thinking about using in your major work."

Miss Tsbusa shoots me a quick glance before continuing. "All of you _should _be fairly close to making a final decision, especially seeing as you have had the last four periods to discuss your assignment..."

That's just great, what the hell am I going to do? The only thing Gardner and I have discussed during the last four periods is how painfully we're going to kill each other. And besides, I'm still refusing to do the assessment in the first place.

Lost in thought, I suddenly get that feeling of being watched. Looking up and shooting a quick glance around the gym, my eyes slightly widen as I catch Gardner quickly turning away.

…Was Gardner just _staring_ at me?

Rasing an eyebrow in puzzlement, I shake it off and turn my attention back to the piece of paper Miss Tsbusa just placed in my hands.

However, as I stare down at sheet in front of me, I find myself frowning. _Apparently,_ the guidelines state that the dance we choose must be of Latin style, must go for four to five minutes, but worst of all, that this assessment will go towards our final grade to graduate.

…which means I _have_ to do this.

Shit!

Still reading the sheet, someone suddenly waves there hand in my face. Looking up, I see it's Gardner.

"Kaiba"

As if _this_ wasn't bad enough! What a _great_ way to start my week.

"What do you want?" I mutter.

Gardner stands in front of me, and the funny thing is she tries to be intimidating.

…amateur

Drawing myself up to my full height, I stare down at the cheerleader in front of me.

"Once again, Gardner, what do you want? Come to tell me how handsome you think I am?"

Gardner stares up at me, her eyes narrowing. "_No,_" she says through gritted teeth, "I came to talk to you about our assignment."

I open my mouth to comment, but Gardner starts up once again, "-and besides, you know as well as I do that that email wasn't meant for your eyes."

Is she kidding me? Does Gardner really think that I'm just going to drop this and let it go? This is the most amusing thing that has happened in a long time.

…And who better to rub salt in the wound then me?

A small smirk forms across my face, "Well regardless of who it _was_ meant for, it was _I_ who read it, now wasn't it?"

Letting out an irritated sigh, Gardner rolls her eyes, "It was late at night Kaiba, and I wasn't thinking rationally. I didn't know what I was saying."

"No actually Gardner, I think you meant _everything_ you said" I shoot a quick glance down at the increasingly pissed off brunette in front of me, "But don't feel bad, it's not your fault you can't help but think I'm _handsome._"

Gardner glares up at me. "You're so full of yourself, Kaiba" she exclaims angrily, "As if I really think _you're_ handsome"

I shrug, "You said it, not me"

Gardner gives a frustrated yell as she throws her hands in the air "I told you, I wasn't _thinking_"

"You know Gardner, if I didn't know better I'd think you've got a crush on me" I give another smirk, "Especially seeing as you're getting all defensive."

Rolling her eyes, Gardner glares down at me, "Kaiba, I'd sooner have a crush on a dog before _you_"

I shake my head as I let out a small chuckle. Honestly, sometimes Gardner leaves herself wide open. "So should I tell Wheeler then that you have a crush on him then?"

"Argh! I so _hate_ you Seto Kaib-"

"Are we having a problem Miss Gardner?" Miss Tsbusa suddenly interrupts.

Gardner stops dead in her tracks, her eyes widening. Turning around, even I'm surprised at the amount of composure she displays. "Oh no miss, Kaiba and I are just…" she shoots a small glare my way, "…discussing techniques"

Miss Tsbusa glances between us. "Well if you want any help, you know I'm always here for advice"

"Thank you miss, but I'm sure Kaiba and I will do fine"

"Well seeing as this goes towards your final grade, I hope so too" And with that, Miss Tsbusa casts us both one last smile before turning around and walking away.

Gardner lets out a sigh of relief before glaring back up at me.

"We are _so_ screwed" she mutters, her voice a lot softer then it was two minutes ago.

"Tell me about it." I reply back.

Sitting down beside me, Gardner gives a small groan as she gazes around the gym. "This is _seriously_ not good, Kaiba. I don't know what's worse," she glances up at me, "The fact that we're partners, or the fact that we're partners _and _you can't dance"

I frown. "What did you say?"

Gardner stares up at me surprised. "I said you can't dance," she raises an eyebrow, "why?"

"How the hell would _you_ know whether or not I can dance?" I demand, "Have you seen me do it?"

"Well…no" she replies, slightly taken back. "But you have to admit, Kaiba. You don't really seem like…well, the dancing type"

I glare down towards Gardner fuming. Now usually, I couldn't care less what other people think…except when it comes to what I can and can't do. How dare she think _I'm_ not good at something—it's insulting! I don't care whether it's dueling, school…even _dancing_. No one, **_no_ **one, accuses Seto Kaiba of being anything but perfect.

However, just as I open my mouth to reply, I'm interrupted by the bell that happens to go right at the same time.

Before I can even say what I was going to, Gardner stands up and gazes down towards me. "Thursday, your dance studio, five o'clock." she states matter-of-factly.

My eyes widen as I watch Gardner start to walk away. What the hell? Standing up, I storm right after her. "Now hold on one minute" I exclaim, "Who gave _you_ permission to just invite yourself over to _my_ house?"

She stops and turns around, "Do you really need me to answer that?" she replies, looking at me like it's obvious.

I narrow my eyes. "You just invite yourself over to my house and you don't think I deserve an explanation?" I ask angrily. "Besides, how do you even know I _have_ a dance studio?"

Could she…no…Gardner doesn't _really_ have a crush on me?

…does she?

Almost as if she read my thoughts, Gardner frowns, "Don't get any weird ideas, Kaiba. I know you have a dance studio because Mokuba told me about it. And concerning me inviting myself over, think about it—we need to start work on this assignment, and I don't know about you, but _I_ sure don't want to use the public dance studio and have everyone see us."

And with that, Gardner turns back around and walks away towards her next class. Leaving me standing there trying to get my head around what just occurred.

…How do I get myself in to these situations?

**Later that afternoon…**

"So you're telling me that _Téa_ is coming over to _our_ house, because you and she need to work on your _dance_ assignment?"

I let out an irritated sigh. "Yes, that's what I'm telling you"

Mokuba bursts out into fits of laughter, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious Mokuba. What's so funny?" I demand.

Grasping his stomach, Mokuba stares up at me sceptically. "What? You mean besides the fact that _you're _doing a _dance_ assignment with Téa?" he shakes his head, "Oh no, Seto. There's _nothing_ funny about that" And with that he bursts into laughter once again.

How can Mokuba find this amusing? I mean seriously…amusing?

Disastrous—maybe

Annoying—definitely

But amusing?

…I don't think so.

Turning away from Mokuba (who's still in fits of laughter), I walk over to my laptop sitting on the kitchen bench. Picking it up and moving towards my study, I hear Mokuba call out to me before I close the door.

"Do you even know _how_ to dance?"

* * *

**Two days later…**

"JOEY WHEELER YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!"

Stopping mid-stride down the school corridor, I raise an eyebrow as Gardner's voice echoes throughout the hallway.

…what the hell was _that_ all about?

Walking around the corner, I go to see what all the fuss is about only to be thrown back as someone collides right into me, pulling me with them to the ground.

Letting out an irritated groan as I sit up, I find Wheeler on top of me, trying to get off.

Hoisting himself off me, Wheeler brushes himself off and then continues running down the corridor, glancing back as he did so.

"Sorry for knocking you down, money bags!" he yells behind him, turning around another corner.

Letting out an irritated sigh, I lift myself up off the floor and glare in Wheeler's direction, even though he's no longer there.

…I _so_ loathe this school and everyone in it.

A frown forming across my face, as I make my way back down the hallway I hear Gardner's voice once again echo throughout the hallway.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME FOR EVER, JOEY!"

And yet again, as I go to turn the corner I find myself once again being thrown to the floor as someone else suddenly collides into me.

_This day is seriously staring to become painful,_

Letting out another frustrated groan, I glance up to see who it is that has crashed into me this time. And of course, it's none other than goddamn Téa Gardner.

And what's worse—she's straddling my bloody lap.

Staring down at me shocked, I notice Gardner has started to blush as she pushes herself off me. Standing up, she glances away sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Kaiba" she mumbles quickly, not even waiting for a reply before running off in the same direction as Joey.

"JOEY WHEELER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"

Watching Gardner yell as she turns the corner, I find myself frowning even further. However, before I can lift myself up off the floor I hear a voice call out behind me.

"Are you planning on spending all lunch down there Kaiba?"

Glancing behind me, I notice Yugi coming from the same direction as Joey and Téa just did. (Thankfully however, he's walking instead of running)

I hoist myself up once again and stare down towards Yugi, "You should seriously teach those idiots you call friends some restraint" I mutter.

Yugi goes to reply, however just at that moment he's interrupted by another voice.

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry! I'm SORRY!" Both Yugi and I turning around, we watch as Gardner and Wheeler walk back from around the corner they just ran around, Gardner dragging a pleading Wheeler by the ear.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Joey. You should know that by now" she replies, both of them not even noticing Yugi and I standing there as they continued their conversation.

Wheeler winces in pain as Gardner tugs at his ear even harder, "But you know I didn't mean it…It was a joke, Téa! A joke!"

"I don't care if it was a joke or not. Insinuating that Kaiba and I are, as you so articulately put it—_sex buddies, _is going _way_ across the line"

"WHAT THE _HELL_!" I yell, causing Gardner and Wheeler to both freeze on the spot as they finally notice Yugi and I. Eyes widening in horror, Gardner's mouth forms a shocked 'o' as she realises that we, (or more importantly _I_) have heard the her and Wheeler's entire conversation.

"Oh God! Please, _please_ tell me you didn't just hear that?" Gardner exclaims, letting go of Wheeler's ear in the process.

"Of course I bloody well heard it!" I reply, "And I think I have a right to know _why_ the mutt thinks you and I are…are…_sex buddies_!"

Wheeler glares at me, "Hey! Watch who you're calling a mutt, Kaiba"

I ignore him and continue to stare at Gardner, "Well! I'm waiting"

Glancing around the hallway, Gardner looks everywhere but at me. "Well, um…you see…" she mutters,

"Out with it Gardner!" I snap.

"Fine! Joey was joking that we're…well-" she pauses for a minute, looking as if she doesn't want to repeat what she said before. "-_That,_ because we're working _on our assignment" _she shoots a pointed stare towards Joey before continuing "-together tomorrow at your house"

Am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm dreaming? I'm not _seriously_ having this conversation am I? I mean _come on_? Gardner—Téa _Gardner_ and I…**sex partners**? This is _me_ we're talking about here…Seto Kaiba, CEO of an internationally known gaming company?

…And I thought people thinking we were _married_ was bad?

But before I can think about it any longer, my thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Gardner's voice.

"Well as much as we'd _love _to stay and chat; Joey, Yugi and I have some unfinished business to take care of" and with that Gardner grabs Joey by the ear even more forcefully then before and walks right pass me, shooting a pleading look at Yugi that causes him to follow as well.

However, before she turns around the corner she glances back towards me. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Gardner shoots me a death stare, "Mention this _ever_ again and I won't hesitate to kill you"

"-And don't forget about tomorrow" she adds in.

Watching the geek squad disappear from sight, (but not before witnessing Gardner slapping Joey across the back of the head), I find myself going over everything that just happened. However, Gardner's last statement stirs something in me which I can't ignore.

"I doubt I'm going to be able to forget tomorrow _now_" I mutter to myself.

**

* * *

Thursday…**

"Mr Kaiba sir, call on line one"

Not even looking up from my computer, I wave my hand dismissedly. "Tell whoever it is that I'm busy"

Before ten seconds had even passed, my secretary interrupts me once again.

"Um…sir? I _really_ think you should take this call"

I give a frustrated sigh as I continue typing. "I _told _you, tell them I'm busy!"

"I did sir, but she refuses to hang up unless she talks to you."

Raising an eyebrow, I shake my head as I look up from my work. "Who is it, anyway?"

"A…" there's a shuffle of papers, "-Miss Téa Gardner, sir"

Shooting a quick glance at my clock, I watch as the time rolls past five thirty. As I stand up, I reply back to my secretary. "Tell Miss Gardner I'll be there shortly"

"So you're not going to talk to her?" she asks, and I swear I almost hear fear in her voice.

As if! If there's one thing I don't need right now, it's Téa Gardner lecturing me about being late. Especially seeing as she reminded me yesterday, and I still forgot.

(Yet how I could forget about our assignment, especially after _yesterday's _display, I'll never know.)

"I've already answered that question once, and I don't plan on repeating myself," I snap. "And once you're done with Miss Gardner, bring round the limo"

"Yes sir"

Shutting down my computer and hurrying out of the office building, I put on my coat as I step into the limo waiting for me.

"Home. And step on it"

Let's just hope Gardner has cooled down by then…

**Half an Hour Later…**

Opening the door and walking into the front hallway, I'm surprised Gardner's not waiting to kill me. Making my way down the first corridor, I raise an eyebrow as I hear voices coming from the lounge room.

"Puh-lease Téa? It will be so much fun"

"I don't know Mokuba…you know how your brother and I don't get along"

"I promise you, this will be a lot better than parent's day—I swear"

As I walk down the hallway, I find myself frowning slightly. Not only because whatever Mokuba's planning, he hasn't discussed it with me yet, but also because as much as I love my brother—the argument he's using is a pretty weak one. Especially seeing as _anything_ could be better than parent's day.

But there's something about this that I just don't get. _What_ is Mokuba trying to con Gardner into?

Almost at the end of the hallway now, I gaze around the lounge room door and glance inside, only to have a cushion ditched straight at my head.

"YOU!"

Standing up, Gardner marches over towards me and pushes me in the chest, "We agreed that we'd meet at five, _not_ six. Is it too much to ask that you be here on time so that we can work on _our _proje-"

"Alright Gardner," I interrupt, "-I get it, I'm late. But I'm here now aren't I? So stop your bloody complaining and let's just do this"

Observing our conversation, Mokuba lets out a small chuckle. "I'll leave you two alone then, shall I?"

He stands up and makes his way out of the lounge room. Smiling as he leaves, Mokuba stops just before he's out the door and shoots me a quick wink.

"Good luck" he mouths, just as Gardner starts up once again—furious that I interrupted her.

This is going to be a _long _night.

Watching Mokuba leave the room, I stand there bored out of my skull as Gardner goes on for another five minutes—ranting and raving about _nothing_. On and on she goes, about how I should take this assignment more seriously, about how I should be more responsible. In fact, I swear she doesn't even take a breath while she's doing it.

However, after yet another minute and she still hasn't let up, I lose all patience and simply just clamp my hand over Gardner's mouth, instantly causing her to go silent.

"If I say I'll never be late again, and promise to take this assignment seriously, will you please just _shut up_?" I ask, desperate for even just a minute of silence.

Glaring up at me, for a moment I think Gardner's going to start up again. However, I quickly realise I'm wrong because she does something completely unexpected.

—Gardner bites my hand.

Prying my hand away as I give a yell of surprise (_not_ pain!), I watch as Gardner simply nods and then walks over to the lounge and picks up her belongings.

"Fine. If you promise to take this assignment seriously, then I'll promise to be less talkative. Deal?"

I watch as she calmly walks back over towards me and holds out her hand, not looking a bit like the psycho maniac she was ten seconds ago. Waiting expectantly, she raises an eyebrow as I just stand there, a frown forming across my face.

How the hell can _anyone_ keep up with that girl and her emotions?

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I quickly shake her hand and start making my way towards the dance studio. Not only because the faster we start, the faster Gardner leaves, but also because at least that way she can't accuse me of not taking this assignment seriously.

…not that I actually do or anything, but _she_ doesn't need to know that.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, Kaiba" Gardner suddenly asks after a minute's silence, "Why _do_ you have a dance studio?"

"Because it was here when the mansion was bought" I reply simply, looking straight ahead and not bothering to glance down.

"Oh…" and surprisingly enough, Gardner doesn't say anything else and remains silent for the rest of the walk down to the basement.

Pushing open the door, I walk inside and glance around for a moment. To be honest, I don't think I've stepped inside this room the entire time I've been living here. I mean, sure I see it if I'm checking the surveillance camera's or something, but I don't actually go _inside_.

Why I kept this room in the first place I'll never know.

"Wow…" Gardner gasps as she walks up beside me. Walking right up to the giant mirror that runs the entire perimeter of the room, she runs her hand along the balancing beam and gazes around awed, "This room is almost as big as my house"

"That's great" I mutter, "but can we come to the matter at hand? I don't particularly want to spend my entire afternoon stuck in here"

Walking back over to where I'm standing, Gardner nods her head, "You're right…for once. We need to seriously start working"

She looks me up and down, frowning as she notices I'm still in my work clothes. "Aren't you going to get changed into something—I don't know…a little bit more comfortable?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

I let out an irritated sigh, "Because I don't want to"

I watch as she goes to say something else, but for once, instead of voicing her opinion she simply shakes her head and shrugs. "I'm not even going to bother trying to reason with you. Why waste my time" she adds in under her breath.

Placing her stuff in the corner, Gardner grabs out a hair tie and pulls her hair up into a pony tail before walking over towards the centre of the room.

"So…" I ask, "What's first?"

Gardner smiles and reaches down to grab a CD out of her bag. "Well, what I think we should do first is familiarize you with the type of stuff that you'll be expected to know"

I frown, "What type of stuff?"

"Dance styles of course. I was thinking that today I should teach you the salsa, seeing as it's pretty simple if you know what you're doing. And of course, since you already know how to dance-" she gives me a sceptical grin, "-it shouldn't be that hard for even _you_ to learn"

Staring in Gardner's direction, I give her a level look as I lean against the balancing beam. "I'm not learning the salsa" I state bluntly, crossing my arms.

"Yes you are,"

I raise an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"I said yes" Gardner's smile widens, "You are."

My eyes narrow, "And what," I mutter coldly, "Makes you think that I'm going to do what _you _say?

Gardner shrugs, "You know what? You're right, Kaiba. Why _should_ you do what I say?" she bends down and grabs her bag, "I guess I'll just work on this assignment myself instead, seeing as you're too scared to"

Glaring down towards Gardner, I re-cross my arms. "I'm not scared"

Placing her bag back on the floor, Gardner places a hand on her hip. "So then why are you backing out?"

My eyes narrow even further, "Because I don't _want_ to learn the salsa"

"Oh…I see." She pauses, shooting me a small smile, "So you're saying you're scared because you _can't_ learn the salsa?"

"I'm _not_ scared"

Gardner raises an eyebrow, "If you're saying you're not scared—then _prove _it." She smirks, "That is, if you have the guts."

Fuck! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

How could I be so stupid?

I should have known that was her game all along! Drive me in to a corner where if I want to keep my pride I have to go through with this!

—Damn Her!

How could I let myself fall for her trap?

Or better yet, since when did Gardner get so smart?

Sighing in defeat, I shoot Gardner an evil glare, "Fine. Have it your way" I mutter, "I'll learn bloody salsa"

Now I know you're thinking, "How could I give in?" but let me tell you something…

I have never been known to back away from a challenge, so I'm not about to start now! It doesn't matter that its dance lessons and that it's with Gardner, all I'm interested in is proving her wrong…

I'm not scared, and I don't back out of a challenge

...ever

Smiling in triumph, Gardner pulls out a portable CD player and walks over to plug it in. However, instead of turning it on she simply stands up and glances over her shoulder.

"I'll teach you the basic steps without the music first, and then if you improve I'll put the actual music on.

"Whatever," I mumble. I just want to get this over with so that Gardner will leave and give me some peace.

Gardner tightens her pony tail, "Well…To start off with, it would probably be best if we face each other"

We both turn to each other, except we're ten feet apart.

"Perhaps slightly further in" she suggests.

I take a step, and then she did. Eventually, we arrive in the centre of the room; however we're both reluctant to get too close.

"You put your arm around me"

I slide my arm along the small of her back and she lowers her hand on my shoulder. As I do this, I notice Gardner swallow, and I also feel her pace quicken.

How very odd…

"And this one?" I lift my free hand.

"You hold mine"

"Right" I say matter-of-factly. And after a moment of reluctance, I grasp Gardner's hand.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this…

Gardner glances up towards me, but she seems hesitant to look me in the eyes. "When my leg goes back, yours follows it"

I watch as she swallows once again, a thin line of sweat slowly forming across her forehead.

And then it hits me…

Ever since Gardner and I came into contact, she's been acting rather peculiarly. Could it be that Gardner's starting to have second thoughts about forcing me to do this? That my close presence is making her nervous?

Interesting…

This—I think, I will use to my advantage. Gardner will regret ever forcing me to do this.

"Show me", I smirk.

Gardner glares up at me, almost as if she knows what I'm doing. However, she nods her head anyway. "OK"

She slides her leg out behind her and mine comes forward in tandem. "Now the other way" Gardner states. "You move your leg back and I follow it. And again."

Repeating the same movements over and over again, we practise it several times—increasing in speed and grace until there's barely a gap of air between us.

—And then everything goes haywire.

My eyes widening in shock, I suddenly realise just how close Gardner and I actually are. Startled, I hastily jerk to a stop. Unfortunately however, this causes us both to tumble to the floor in a pile—Gardner falling on top of me once again so that she's straddling my lap.

And of course, it has to be at this moment that Mokuba decides to walks in.

"Hey guys, I neede-WOAH! Did I, uh…come at a bad time?"

* * *

Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm so cruel to those two aren't I?

Poor Seto and Téa, they always seem to get themselves into the worst situations don't they? And I'm only just getting started, he he!

Now, I know a lot of you are probably thinking, "What the hell? Kaiba? Seto Kaiba dancing the salsa?" but if you think about it logically, when has our favourite CEO ever backed down from a challenge? Especially from one of the 'geek squad' (Kaiba's words, not mine). Kaiba's too proud and stubborn to let anyone, particularly Téa, challenge him and get away with it.

But maybe that's just me? Oh well: my fic, my opinions I guess.

Anyway, once again—sorry for taking so long on the update! I'll try my best to update soon, but unfortunately I can't make any promises.

Please review and tell me what you think. However, no flames thanks! As I say every chapter—constructive criticism will help me, but all flames will do is piss me off.

Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter! Virtual cookies for everyone!

Cheers!

JAL


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N- **I know I took a bit longer than usual for this update, but I had a lot of stuff I wanted to get in this chapter. As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed!

On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuthin…

**Harvesting the Heart**

**Chapter Seven**

**Téa's POV**

"Umm_…_Téa? I think you've stabbed you're toast enough for one day, don't you?"

Not even looking up, I continue thrusting my knife into my _extremely_ dissected breakfast. "I'm not stabbing it" I mutter.

Brendan slowly reaches over and takes the knife from my hands, placing it as far away from me as possible. "Yes you were, quite severely I might add. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

Standing up, I pick up my plate and walk into the kitchen. However, Brendan follows right behind me and continues to press the subject. "What happened at Kaiba's last night?"

Clearing the leftover toast off my plate, I put it in the dishwasher and head into the lounge room. "Nothing worth talking about."

Still following me, Brendan sits down on the chair besides me as I pretend to watch TV. "Try telling your hands that" he says as he gazes down at my hands.

Raising an eyebrow, I look down only to notice that my hands are clenched together so hard they've gone white.

Brendan glances up from my hands and looks me in the eye. "Still gonna tell me nothing happened at Kaiba's?"

I let out a small sigh as I unclench my hands. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You know I'll get it out of you eventually, why not just save yourself the hassle?"

_Because I know you'll never let me live this down_ I think to myself.

Frowning, I stand up once again and move to another room of the house. "Nothing happened," I stress.

I walk back into the kitchen and grab an apple out of the fridge, and when I turn back around Brendan's standing right behind me.

"Tell me"

I open my mouth to reply, but Mum suddenly beats me to it. "Tell who what?" she asks as she walks into the kitchen.

Brendan turns towards Mum, "Something happened at Kaiba's, but Téa won't say what."

Mum smiles at me. "But Téa, you have to tell us. That's the reason why I haven't left for work yet"

I shoot my mother a sceptical glance, "Well then I guess you won't be going to work today."

"Was it really that bad?"

Groaning, I shake my head. "_Nothing happened_!" I exclaim, quite more loudly then I had intended.

Both Mum and Brendan glance between each other before turning their attention back towards me. "If you won't tell us," Mum explains, "Then I guess we'll have to initiate plan B"

I frown, "What's plan-" I don't even get to finish my sentence before both Mum and Brendan grab me and push me into the (very small I should add) pantry and close the door.

"And you can't come out until you tell us _everything_ that happened."

I pound against the door. "This is cruel and unusual punishment! I'll report you both for abuse if you don't let me out."

I listen as both my mother and brother start laughing. "Just tell us, Téa. What do you have to lose?"

"Why can't you two act like normal human beings?" I exclaim. "Who on earth locks someone in a _pantry_ to try and force them to talk?"

They both continue to laugh, ignoring me completely as I continue to bang against the door.

…Why is my family so weird?

After five minutes of incessant banging, I let out a sigh of defeat and stop trying to break down the door. "Fine! I'll tell you what happene-" they don't even wait until I finish before unlocking the door and pulling me out.

"We knew you'd come around," Mum replies as she gives me a small hug.

"Yeah," Brendan adds in, "Except next time, maybe you should try, oh…I don't know? Maybe turning the handle before you attempt to break down the door?"

"What?" I ask, slightly confused.

Brendan smiles, "We never actually locked you in, you just assumed we did."

"So you're telling me that I spent five minutes in a pantry, and the door was never locked!"

"Yep"

"And," Mum adds in, "You agreed to us what happened."

I shake my head, "I can't believe I fell for the 'pretend to lock Téa in the pantry' trick _again_!"

Both Mum and Brendan grin, "Actually, neither can we. But a promise is a promise, and you owe your brother and I an explanation about last night."

"Fine" I mutter. "But-" I glare towards Brendan, "You are to tell _no-one_!"

Mum nods her head, but Brendan just smiles.

"Don't worry, Téa. A word about this won't leave my lips."

* * *

**Next Day…**

_You have received an instant message from:_** JOEY**

**Joey:** Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha x1000! OMG Téa, I swear—you and Kaiba get into the funniest situations! How could you keep _this _a secret?

**Téa:** I have no idea what you're talking about…

**Joey:** That's a lie, Téa. You know as well as I do what I'm talking about. And before you say anything, I might as well tell you that it was your dear brother who told us.

**Téa:** Us?

**Joey:** Yugi, Tristan and I.

**Téa:** WHAT! I can't believe Brendan told you guys……no wait, actually—I guess I can. However, I'm still gonna kill him anyway! And besides, your reaction is_ exactly_ why I didn't want to tell you guys in the first place. I knew you would pay me out if I told you!

**Joey:** Oh but come on, Téa? You got caught straddling Kaiba's lap in front of Mokuba! One: I'm hurt that you wouldn't want to tell your best mates this, Two: how could you think we wouldn't find out eventually anyway? And Three: How could you not think that what happened was funny.

**Téa: **Umm…maybe because, oh I don't know? Perhaps because One: The fact that I got caught STRADDLING KAIBA'S LAP? (Which, in fact, was his fault in the first place coz it was because of him that I fell) or Two: Maybe it might have be the fact that I had to spend the next ten minutes explaining the situation to Mokuba?

You pick_…_

But for some _strange _reason, I don't think I will be laughing any time soon.

**Joey: **That's ok, I'm sure Tristan and I will more then cover the laughing part.

So_…_dare I ask how the assignment is coming along?

**Téa:** Ha Ha, Joey—very funny. But here's a word of advice: I'd suggest you _never_ mention this to anyone.

**Joey: **Don't worry Téa; a word won't leave my lips.

**Téa:** Like I'm going to believe that? That's exactly what Brendan said, and not even 24 hrs later he told three people. But I'm warning you Joey, if you want to still be alive by the end of next week then you'd better keep your mouth closed!

**Twenty Minutes later…**

"**_WHAT!_** No I am _not_ going out with Kaiba, Mai. Who on earth told you _that?_"

"Well I was chatting to Joey over the net and he told me." Mai's voice replies over the phone. "And of course once he did, I knew I had to call you and find out for myself. However, I guess I must have heard it wrong." She adds in, "It's just when Joey said you'd fallen for Kaiba, I assumed you were going out with him as well. So, am I to take it that you haven't told how you feel yet?"

I shake my head, "No Mai, you've got it all wrong." I explain, "I didn't fall _for _Kaiba, I fell _on_ him. This is all one _huge_ misunderstanding. Besides, you know I'd tell you if I was going out with someone"

"So then you're not going out with Kaiba?" I listen as Mai chuckles over the phone, "I guess I _should_ have known been more wary…it _was_ Joey who told me after all. But one thing still puzzles me…how on earth didyou fall on Kaiba?"

Frowning, I let out a small sigh. "It's a long, complicated story. A _really _long, complicated story"

"Well now I'm intrigued." Mai replies, "Long stories are usually the _best_ kind. You're now going to _have_ to tell me…Oh wait!" she suddenly exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

"I thought of a great idea. Instead of you telling me over the phone, you can just tell me face to face when I pick you up in ten minutes."

I raise an eyebrow, "Huh? You're coming over here in ten minutes?...why?"

Mai lets out another chuckle, "Because long, complicated stories are best told face to face while shopping." She answers like it's obvious.

"I don't know, Mai. I was planning on…" _think Tea think _"Um…working on my homework…"

_Smooth…**real** smooth._

And of course, Mai doesn't fall for it. "I'm not accepting any excuses, hun. This is more important then homework."

"But…" I try to interject.

"No buts! I'll be there in ten minutes, and you'd better be ready. I'll see you in ten."

And with that she hangs up.

Placing the phone down on the bench, I hop down and storm back into the lounge room

"BRENDAN GARDNER!" I exclaim, "YOU HAVE SOME _SERIOUS_ EXPLAINING TO DO"

Brendan switches off the TV and gives me an innocent look, "What I'd do _this _time?"

"Don't worry Tea; a word won't leave my lips." I state coldly, "Does that ring any bells?"

"Yeah…what's the problem?" Brendan asks.

I narrow my eyes, "What's the problem? _What's the problem! _You seriously don't think you've done anything wrong?"

"No"

Wrong answer…

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone, and not even twenty four hours later I have Joey demanding to know why I didn't tell him about Thursday night. And what's more, I find out that it was _you_ who told him." I narrow my eyes even further, "Still want to tell me you don't see the problem?"

Brendan smiles, "Well actually, if you recall I specifically said 'a word won't leave my lips' " he shrugs, "And a word _didn't _leave my lips. I told the guys over email."

_Oh you've got to be kidding me…why is it that Brendan always beats me over mere technicalities?_

"Argh…" I mutter, "I so _hate_ it when you do that."

Brendan laughs, stands up and pats my head, "I knew your friends would find out eventually, and I figured that it would be easier for me to tell them then you—saving you the embarrassment of having to tell the story yourself." He smiles, "So in a way sis, I did you favour."

Patting my head one last time, he walks past me and heads up to his room. "Don't worry; you can cook dinner tonight as thanks"

I chuck a cushion at his head. "Don't push your luck."

**Domino Mall…**

Walking besides Mai as we enter yet _another_ clothes shop, I frown as she bursts out laughing.

"Mai!" I exclaim, "You're supposed to be helping me, not laughing at me."

Shaking her head, the blonde duellist waves her hand apologetically. "I'm sorry Téa—I really am. But it's all just so funny."

I slump my shoulders and scowl as I watch Mai continue to chuckle while she searches through a rack of clothes. I've just spent the last two hours talking about everything that's happened over the last few weeks, and like _everyone _else—all Mai can do is laugh.

Oh what supportive friends I have…

"It's not funny! It's humiliating, embarrassing, disastrous—take your pick. But funny?" My frown deepens, "I don't think so."

Mai stops laughing and pulls her head out of the clothes rack to grin down at me. "Oh come on, Téa. Where's your sense of humour? Trust me, when you look back at those moments later on in life, they'll be funny memories."

I hate it when people tell me that.

"I seriously doubt it."

"Well…think about it this way." Mai shrugs her shoulders. "It's better than dealing with soul stealing maniacs trying to destroy the world."

I shoot Mai a puzzled look as she walks over to another clothes rack. "I guess…"

Raising an eyebrow, I continue to watch Mai as she moves from rack to rack. I have to say, that woman has a seriously strange sense of logic…but for some bizarre reason, I think I kind of understand what she's getting at.

…In an odd, twisted kinda way.

"And besides," Mai chuckles, "The rest of us are gonna be laughing, so it might as well be _with_ you instead of _at_ you."

"So you're saying that I might find it easier to deal with all these weird occurrences and emotions if I can just laugh about them?" I ask, making sure that Mai and I are on the (extremely peculiar) same page.

Mai walks back across the shop towards me and beams, "That's exactly what I'm saying," she laughs. "Trust me, Téa. After everything you've told me has happened between you and Kaiba, I really think laughter is your best option."

Maybe she's right…maybe laughter is the best option. I mean, it's not like anything else is working. If I can just laugh about everything that's happened (Or anything else that might happen) then maybe things won't be so damn annoying and embarrassing.

And things at the moment are _definitely_ up there in the annoying and embarrassing category.

Walking out of the (at least 100th I might add) shop, my thoughts are interrupted as I notice Mai slowly turning round to face me. "Well hun, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm booked in for a manicure that I can't get out of."

A small smile crosses my lips—some people never change. "That's fine, Mai" I reply, "I'm glad you forced me into coming out with you."

Mai gives me a teasing smirk. "I didn't force you into anything" she laughs, "I just…didn't give you a choice in the matter."

Hugging me good-bye, Mai rushes off through the crowd and quickly disappears among the other shoppers of Domino Mall. Watching her give me one last wave, I raise my hand in recognition before sitting down on a nearby bench.

…today has certainly been…interesting.

_But I have to admit_, I think to myself, _talking about everything out in the open with Mai was probably a good thing in the end…even if I had practically **no** choice in the matter._

Lost in my thoughts, I don't even notice someone calling out my name until they're basically shoving their hand in my face.

"Hey, Téa. Watcha doing?"

Coming out of my thoughts, I realise that Mokuba is standing right in front of me. "Oh, sorry Mokuba." I give the young Kaiba a warm smile. "What did you say?"

"I asked what you're doing. You looked a little spaced out."

I shake my head. "I was just in deep thought" I reply, "But anyway," I glance around, "What are you doing here on your own?"

Mokuba sits down beside me, "Well…I was sorta bored at home by myself, so I came up to the mall to check out the arcade"

My eyes widen, "You mean to tell me that your brother let you come here on your own?"

"No," Mokuba shakes his head, "Seto's at some meeting at the moment. He doesn't know I'm here"

"What!" I ask, causing the young Kaiba to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "You're not serious are you?"

Mokuba continues to stare at me oddly. "Why would I make it up?"

I let out a small sigh. "You're brother is going to kill you".

"I know, that's why I'm not gonna tell him." Mokuba explains, "I was planning on just staying a couple of hours here before Seto got hom-" his eyes suddenly widen, "Wait…you're not gonna tell Seto I was here, are you?"

I glance down towards Mokuba, "No, I'm not going to tell your brother." I reply, "But I think it would be best if you went home."

"You really think so?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, cause what's gonna happen if your brother comes home early?" I ask, "You'd find yourself in serious trouble."

"I guess you're right." Mokuba replies, slightly dejectedly. "It's just that with big brother working on the new merger he's planning, I've been really bored lately…that is I guess," his lips suddenly quirk, "Except for parent's day and last Thursday."

I let out an awkward laugh, "Yeah, well…lets not talk about _that_ now, shall we?"

Mokuba's grin widens. "Why? Embarrassed that you keep falling all over my brother?"

"Hey!" I exclaim indignantly, "I don't keep 'falling all over' your brother"

"You fell on him during parent's day. I you fell on him on Thursday." Mokuba ticks off the incidences on his fingers, "And Seto told me that you fell on him on Tuesday too."

"Well…um" I splutter. "They were all just accidents."

Mokuba lets out a small chuckle. "That's exactly what big brother said when I mentioned it to him last night."

"Mentioned what?"

"The fact that you keep falling on top of him."

I feel the colour rise in my cheeks. Now that Mokuba's mentioned it, I can't seem to shake all the memories I have of all the different occasions where I somehow found myself straddling Kaiba's lap.

…God…I _have_ fallen on Kaiba several times, haven't I?

Seriously time to change the subject.

"Hey Mokuba, how bout we hang out today so you're not bored." I ask, hoping that maybe the conversation will turn to something less humiliating.

Mokuba's eyes light up, and it seems that (Thankfully! the previous conversation is forgotten. "Really? Cool! Do you wanna hang out at my place?"

"You're certain your brother won't be there"

"Positive"

I smile, mentally letting out a sigh of relief. "Then sure, why not." And with that Mokuba and I stand up and start heading out of Domino mall.

_Hey_ I think to myself. _As long as Mokuba's kept off the topic of me and Kaiba's lap, I don't care **what** we do.

* * *

_

**Monday-Math's Class…**

Advanced maths-oh how I hate it. But even more, I hate myself due to the fact that I _voluntarily _signed myself up for it.

Why I did so I'll never know…

Slumping in my chair, I listen to Mr Formann go on and on about the wonderful world of calculus. I swear, from the way he's carrying on you'd think finding the derivative is like finding the wonders of the universe.

I however, call it finding the quickest route to a headache. Advance maths has to be the only class I'm failing, and it's all Mr Formann's fault. He talks like he's at a funeral, he has the temperament of a bull, he _never_ helps anyone, or answers _any_ questions about the work and most of all, he doesn't explain anything because _apparently_ we should already know it.

_Anyway_, to sum it all up…It's like I haven't learnt anything all year. Which is seriously not good considering we have a test coming up next month.

But wait, because that's only _half _the dilemma.

There's only 8 students in our class (probably because everyone else was smart enough not to advanced math) and unfortunately the only person in the class I know is Kaiba.

And that, as you can imagine, is a _huge_ problem. How on earth am I supposed to ask Kaiba for help? He most likely wouldn't even give me the time of day, let alone use his time to help me with maths.

So therefore, I'm (to put it bluntly) royally fuc-.

A ruler suddenly slaps across my desk, causing me to jump in my seat. Looking up, I notice Mr Formann glaring down at me as he stands in front of my desk.

"Miss Gardner, you haven't been paying attention have you?"

Oh crap…he looks seriously mad. Time for me to try and bluff my way through this. "Of course I have sir, I've been listening to every word you've said."

"Miss Gardner, I haven't spoken for ten minutes. If you _had_ been paying attention, which it is now clear to me that you haven't" Mr Formann's eyes narrow even further. "You would know that the class is currently working on unit eleven."

Snickers emit throughout the class, and I slump into my seat even further. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"You had better hope so, because with exams coming up soon you can't afford to fall behind."

Watching Mr Formann turn around and walk back towards his desk, I give him an evil glare before opening up my maths text book.

Have I mentioned lately how much I _really _don't like maths?

**Later that afternoon…**

Standing by Yugi's locker, I turn around and head towards my own. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" I call out behind me.

"Bye Téa!" Yugi, Joey and Tristan reply, all three of them giving me one last wave before turning around themselves and heading out of the school.

Walking down the corridor, I push my way through the crowd of students streaming out of the classrooms and pull out my bag once I get to my locker. Pulling out the books I need for homework that night, I'm suddenly distracted as across the hall from me Kaiba's fist slams against his locker- his face forming a deep frown as he glares down towards the cell phone in his hands.

"Can't you people do anything right? What do I even pay you for?"

I watch as Kaiba's face twists in frustration as he listens to the person on the other end. All I can say is, I feel sorry for the person on the other end of that phone.

Turning back to my locker, I bend down to place my books in my bag. As I stand back up, slinging my bag over my shoulder, I see Kaiba hastily racing down the corridor and out of school.

I raise an eyebrow as I watch the school doors swing on their hinges after the force Kaiba used to push them open. I have to say, that has to have been the first time I've seen Kaiba look so frazzled…I guess well, ever. Shrugging it off, I myself (though maybe not at the same speed) make my way down the school corridor, only to find myself suddenly coming to a stop. There, leaning against the lockers, was a shiny, silver briefcase.

…_Kaiba's_ shiny, silver briefcase.

Walking over to Kaiba's locker, I stare down at the item in front of me. Now, I know I _should_ take it to Kaiba's place and return it—seeing as its probably important to him…but why waste my time on someone so ungrateful…

_Because helping someone who needs it is the right thing to do _a voice in my head argues, suspiciously sounding like something Yugi would say.

Letting out a small sigh, I pick up the briefcase and head out of school. There are times when being nice seriously takes its toll.

Now is one of those times…

**Kaiba Mansion…**

Stepping up onto the front porch of the Kaiba mansion, I don't even make it to the door before I'm suddenly knocked to the ground. Sprawled on the floor, I'm completely ignored as several men make their way out towards the delivery truck that's in the driveway.

As I sit up, I watch as they carry several boxes into the mansion, still completely ignoring me as if I wasn't even there.

What on earth was going on?

"I see you've encountered the delivery men too" a voice speaks up behind me. Turning around, I notice Konami, Kaiba's head servant walking towards me.

Konami bends down and offers his hand, "I'm very sorry about them miss Gardner. Their manners leave a lot to be desired."

Grabbing his hand, I raise an eyebrow. "Why are there delivery men here in the first place?"

"Because the CEO of the company Seto's planning to merge with insisted on staying here instead of a hotel." Mokuba's voice suddenly replies as he steps onto the front porch.

Glancing down at the young Kaiba, a small frown forms across my lips as I notice the downcast look in his eyes. "Am I to take it that's a bad thing?" I ask gently.

Mokuba shrugs, "I guess you could say th-" he suddenly stops and his eyes widen. "Hey!" he exclaims, "is that Seto's brief case?"

I nod my head. "Your brother left it at school when he rushed off this afternoon."

"That's not like Mr Kaiba at all." Konami replies, a slight frown on his face.

"Yeah. Big brother can't get into Kaiba Corp without it."

I hold out the brief case for one of them to take. "Well I guess I'll leave it with you guys then so that you can give it to him when he returns home."

Mokuba and Konami both shake their heads. "Why don't you stay and give it to Seto in person?" Mokuba asks.

"Yes Miss Gardner, stay a while. The rest of the staff and I are beginning to become accustomed to your cheerful presence around the place." Konami adds in.

_Beginning to become accustomed to my presence?_…What? Am I really here _that_ much?

I hesitate for a moment, not sure if it's such a good idea if I stay. Then, I suddenly get a brain wave.

_Seeing as I've helped Kaiba, he owes me a favour. Hmmm…interesting. Maybe I can use this to my advantage._

"Sure," I answer, "Why not."

Mokuba turns towards Konami, "Konami, would you please take Tea's stuff into the games room?"

He nods and takes my school bag and folder out of my hands. "Certainly"

Mokuba turns towards me as we follow Konami inside, "Seeing as you're here, I can whip your butt at video games again like I did on Saturday."

"Hey," I protest, "You only beat me twice. And besides, you cheated."

"You're only saying that because you don't want to accept that I'm better than you."

I grin down at the young Kaiba as we turn into the games room, happy to see that the downcast look from before was gone. "Oh, you are _so_ going down."

**One Hour Later…**

"I still say you're cheating."

I chuckle as I continue slamming away at the game controller, "You're only saying that because you don't want to accept I'm better than you." I reply, mimicking Mokuba's comment from before.

"How'd you get so good at this game anyway?" Mokuba asks.

I shrug, my eyes still on the screen as I blast away my foe. "If you hang around with Joey and Tristan, it becomes a requirement to be good at video games so that you can shut them up once and awhile."

Ten minutes later, I give a yell of joy as I advanced to the final level. If I clear this stage, then not only do I win the game but I also get the top score.

Heavily immersed in my game, I fail to notice Mokuba slowly standing up from the lounge and creeping over towards me; rasing his hands just above my shoulders.

Then suddenly, Mokuba grabs my shoulders. "Watch Out!"

I jump out of my skin while dropping the controller, watching horrified as my character dies and I lose my last life.

Turning around behind me, I stare down at Mokuba who is on the floor laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach.

I glare at the young Kaiba murderously. Mokuba glances up at me, laughing in short bursts as he tried to hold them in.

"Mokuba! What the heck did you do that for?"

Mokuba just looks up at me, trying to smother another burst of laughter. "I-I-I'm sorry Téa I j-j-ust couldn't resist!"

"Do you have any idea how hard I had to work to get to that level?"

Mokuba hoists himself up, "I'm sorry Téa." He replies, and then…oh no! Mokuba gives me the puppy dog eyes. Those cute, big puppy dog eyes that I just can't stay mad at.

And of course, I concede. "It's ok Mokuba, I forgive you." I watch as Mokuba's face falters as a devious smile creeps across my lips. "But don't think your getting of the hook that easily."

"Téa…what are you planning?" Mokuba begins to back up against the wall as I slowly walk towards him.

"Just a little payback" I answer.

Before Mokuba could react, I tackle him to the ground and begin tickling his sides.

"No please…please stop…I GIVE UP…stop tickling me!" Mokuba splutters as he tries to form a sentence in between his laughing.

"Say that Téa is the best in the world at video games, and I might consider stopping."

"No way am I going-" Mokuba stops as I began tickling him harder.

"ALRIGHT…ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP! Téa is the best in the world at video games…Téa is the best in the world at video games! Now please get off me"

"No…I don't think I'm done torturing you yet…but thanks all the same." I say as I begin to tickle Mokuba even harder.

I continue to tickle Mokuba for a few more minutes, causing tears to form in Mokuba's eyes from laughing so hard. Grinning down at the young Kaiba, I go to tease him even more, however before I do a voice suddenly interrupts my revenge.

"What the hell are you doing to my brother?"

Freezing on the spot, I quickly stand up—hoisting Mokuba up with me, and turn around to an extremely annoyed Kaiba.

"Hey Big Brother, glad to see you're finally home" Mokuba exclaims as he rushes over to Kaiba. "We spent the afternoon mucking around and playing video games and stuff. It was great."

Kaiba glances down at his brother before turning his attention back on me. Mokuba notices this and smiles.

"Téa came by this afternoon to drop off your briefcase. But because you weren't home I thought she should stay until you were so she could give it to you in person"

Kaiba raises an eyebrow. "Where was it?" he asks simply, not a hint of gratitude in his voice.

"Seems like you were in a bit of a rush this afternoon and left it by your locker."

Staring down at me, Kaiba frowns. "You should have left it at school, I would have come back for it." he replies icily, and then he has the nerve to turn around and head out of the games room.

I stood there fuming. That arrogant jerk! He couldn't even say thank you! Though I don't know why I expected him to.

I guess Mokuba could see that I was mad, because he walks back towards me and gives me a small smile.

"Don't worry about Seto, Téa. He just doesn't like owing someone a favour."

I glance away from Kaiba's previous spot and change my scowl to a smile as I gaze down at the young Kaiba. "Yeah. I guess you're right, Mokuba."

I walk around the room, picking up belongings. Then, I kneel down and give Mokuba a warm hug. "I think it's probably best if I go home now."

Mokuba nods, "Okay then. Thanks for the great afternoon, Téa. It was nice to be able to hang out with a friend."

Giving Mokuba one last hug, I shoot him a quick smile before stepping out into the hallway, only to come face to face, or face to shoulder as he was so tall, with Kaiba.

I glare up at him, and he returns it. Then, Kaiba clears his throat.

"I've told the driver to drop you off at your house. Give him your address when you get in." and then with that he goes to march back down the corridor to his study.

_I guess that's Kaiba language for thank you_

"Hey, Kaiba," I call out, "Wait!"

He turns around and raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"Well…um, I-"

"Spit it out Gardner."

"Ineedyoutohelpmestudyforourmathexams." I splutter out really quickly, hating the fact that I need to ask Kaiba of all people for help.

Kaiba lets out an irritated sigh. "Gardner, either speak in logical sentences or leave. I don't have all day you know"

I take a deep breath. "I need you to help me study for our maths exam."

"What! You actually expect _me_ to waste my time helping you?"

I glance up at the CEO. "_I_ did." I state firmly, a lot more confident then before. "And it's not like I'm going to expect you to do it for nothing."

Kaiba raises an eyebrow. "What could there possibly be that you could do for me?"

"Look Kaiba, here me out. I have a proposition for you."

Eyeing me warily, Kaiba lets out a short laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Yes Kaiba, I'm totally serious." I reply. "Here's the deal. You tutor me for the next month or so before exams, and I'll look after Mokuba for you while you're busy finalising the merger you're planning."

"What makes you think that I can't look after my own brother?" Kaiba asks icily.

I frown. "I never said that, nor will you ever hear me say it. All I _am_ saying, is that with you working such long hours, I'll look after Mokuba for you so that you can focus all of your attention on this merger you're planning instead of worrying about your brother.

"And in return, you want me to help you with your maths work?" Kaiba asks.

"Well…yeah. If you haven't already noticed, Mr Formann doesn't like me, so he'll look for _any_ reason to mark me down."

I watch Kaiba consider what I've proposed, and for a brief moment it looks like he's going to refuse. However something must convince him otherwise , because instead of laughing in my face like I expected him to Kaiba simply glances towards me and nods.

"Fine. We'll start as of tomorrow."

And then without another word, Kaiba turns back around and walks down the corridor towards his office.

…God I hope I know what I've just gotten myself in to.

* * *

Yay! Chapter seven is finished! (Runs around chucking confetti everywhere) This chapter took me ages to finish, because I had to write it five times before I got it to flow exactly how I wanted it to.

In case you wanted to know, things are only just getting started in this fic. I have a lot more planned for Seto and Téa before this story draws to a close. And next chapter, the CEO and his sister of the company Kaiba's merging with come into the picture.

However, whether their friend or foe you won't get to find out till later.

If you guys have any ideas, comments or anything please review and send 'em my way. Getting feed back always helps me figure out just where I want this story to go.

Also once again, virtual cookies for all who reviewed or are gonna review. (Throws cookies aimlessly) You guys ROCK! 100 reviews! Yay! I never thought I was gonna get this many, but I'm sure stoked that I did.

Anyway, see you all next chapter.

Cheers!

JAL

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N- **I'm back! Yes, I know I haven't updated in **quite** a while (…like three months) and for that I'm so so so so so sorry! Life has just been catching up with me, you know? I've started my last year of high school so unfortunately I've been getting a lot of homework and assignments that I have to do. However I do promise that the next chapter will definitely not take three months to come out.

Moving on…

As per normal, a HUGE **HUGE** thank you to everyone who reviewed! Yay for you guys!

In addition, a special thanks to Ambience-dream and mischiefmagnet who helped me with this chapter and was just there for me to whinge to. You rock! The chapter wouldn't be the same without you.

Now…On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuthin…

**Harvesting the Heart**

**Chapter Eight**

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To: **Téa

**From:** Yugi

**Subject: **First day

So... How was your first day of tutoring with Kaiba?

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To: **Yugi

**From:** Téa

**Subject Re: **First day

To be honest, Yugi…not nearly as bad as I expected. I mean, of course when you do _anything_ with Kaiba there are always problems, but surprisingly enough the worst part of it all was getting started.

I had no idea what to say, or how to act (And it didn't help that Joey and Tristan's comments from this morning were still in my head). It must have been at least ten minutes of solid silence before I finally broke the ice and told him I thought it would be best if we went over trigonometry first, seeing as that was what I had the most trouble in. After that, things kinda just went along smoothly…

…As much as things _can _go smoothly where Kaiba and I are concerned.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To: **Téa

**From:** Yugi

**Subject: **Good to hear.

That's great to hear, Téa. I'm glad things are working out ok. So am I to take it that the lessons are to be continued?

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**To: **Yugi

**From:** Téa

**Subject: **Continuation of lessons

It's kinda funny actually. I mean…there were times when we almost ripped each others throats out (many of them, actually…), and there were times when I wanted to just forget the whole thing because passing math wasn't worth the effort (again like previous statement—many times) but in the end, Kaiba is surprisingly a very good teacher and I have actually learned quite a lot so far.

So to answer your question—yes, I will be continuing lessons with Kaiba. (That is I guess until we kill each other.)

But seeing as Kaiba Corp might be merging with this American company, Mr CEO is gonna be working even more than usual (if that's possible) so that means the next lesson won't be for at least a few days anyway. It also means we won't be seeing much of Kaiba at school either. (Joey will be happy to hear that)

Oh well…it really doesn't make that much difference anyway, because even if I'm not having maths tutoring I'll still be spending time in the Kaiba mansion looking after Mokuba. So either way, it looks like most of my free time is gonna be spent at the Kaiba mansion from now on.

However I'm still trying to decide whether that's a good thing or not…

* * *

**Téa's POV- Domino Arcade-5pm_…_**

"Hey Téa, thanks again for bringing me here today"

I gaze down at the young Kaiba. "Well seeing as you finished all you homework I figured you deserve a break." Glancing around the arcade I smile, "Besides, it would be a good chance for me to show off my great gaming skills in public," I joke.

"Hey, I've beaten you loads of times today," Mokuba reminds me.

Walking through the arcade, I roll my eyes, "Once does not count as 'loads of times' "

"I've beaten you more times then that." Mokuba corrects me.

Arguing as we begin to make our way towards the exit, a girl suddenly shoves me aside so that she can get through.

I land flat on the ground, letting out a small groan of pain, and the girl just continues walking off without even a second glance.

"Téa? Are you ok?" Mokuba asks, offering his hand to help me up.

Taking Mokuba's hand and hoisting myself up, I walk over towards the girl that just knocked me down. "Excuse me! Watch where you're going next time!" I call out.

The girl stops and turns around to face me, looking me up and down before giving me a dismissive stare. "Why don't you get out of my next time? You should know to get out of the way of your superiors." And with that she goes to walk away.

_Wait a second; she does **not** get the last word. _Outraged at the fact that she so easily dismissed me, I stalk after the girl. When I reach ahead of her, I stop and push her back.

"Who do you think you are? I don't care how superior you _think_ you are, no one has the right to treat someone else like dirt!"

"I'll treat anyone however I wish!" The girl spits out. "Now if you _don't_ mind, I have better things to do with my time then argue with the likes of you" and she pushes me aside and makes her way out of the arcade.

Mokuba walks up behind me and comes to my side. "You know, for some reason she seemed awfully familiar."

I glance down towards the young Kaiba, "You know her, Mokuba?"

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't get a close enough look at her to determine if it was who I thought it was or not."

"Well whoever it was," I frown, "Let's just hope we don't run into her any time soon!"

**Kaiba Mansion-6.30pm…**

_Kaiba seriously needs to consider getting an elevator for this place_

Walking down yet another flight of stairs, after another ten minutes of searching I finally find my way towards the kitchen.

"Now to find where Kaiba keeps the food" I murmur.

Searching through the fridge, I grab out two cans of coke and a couple of apples. However as I do so, I find myself suddenly looking up at the sound of the front door slamming.

_Whoa…Kaiba must be is a seriously bad mood._

Yet as I listen closer, it soon becomes clear that whoever it was that came through the door, it certainly wasn't Kaiba. In fact, it sounded as if it was a girl…

…Interesting.

Wanting to find out more information before jumping to any conclusions, I walk out of the kitchen and make my way towards the front foyer of the Kaiba mansion.

"I made myself specifically clear, you idiot! I said pick me up at five, not _seven_!"

I raise an eyebrow and take a sip of my coke as I follow the sound of the woman yelling. Whoever it is, she seems extremely pissed off about something

Walking to the end of the corridor I turn the corner, only to myself being knocked to the floor.

_This is seriously getting annoying!_

"You!"

Looking up, my eyes widen as I notice just who is exactly that knocked me over.

…none other than the same girl from the arcade.

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!**

**From: **Mokuba

**To: **Téa

**Subject: **This afternoon

Hey Téa, hope you're ok after this afternoon. I have to say though; you owe me _big_ time for what happened. Isabelle hasn't shut up about it since you left. (2 hours! I've had to listen to her complain for **2** hours!)

However, I guess it's my fault too. I should have realised that the girl from the arcade was Isabelle, but I didn't get to see her face.

Seto's kinda mad though, coz not only has Isabelle been giving him grief about what happened, but her brother (the CEO of the company Seto's trying to form some partnership with or something) has been making it worse by laughing at her ever since he found out—causing Isabelle to give Seto even more trouble.

Oh yeah, Seto told me to tell you you're paying for Isabelle's dry cleaning. (You seem to paying for dry cleaning an awful lot these days)

Anyway, I have to go now coz Seto's giving me that look that means he wants me to save him. (We have a code, well…uh, 'look' I guess you call it, that we use when Isabelle won't leave us alone) so I'd better be going.

Cya tomorrow

-Mokuba

**P.S. **As far first impressions go, perhaps pouring your coke all over Isabelle's head wasn't the best idea. However, I guess that's what she gets for insulting you.

* * *

**Next day…**

"You did **what**!"

I shake my head, "I know, I know. I can't believe it either."

Joey bursts out laughing, causing passing students to give us weird looks as we walk down the corridor.

"I can't believe you seriously dumped your coke over her head."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Well it's not like Isabelle's completely blameless."

Joey raises an eyebrow. "So you dumped your coke on her head?"

A slight blush made it way across my cheeks. "Okay, okay…I get it, I shouldn't have done what I did. But you should have heard what she said to me" I frown, "Not to mention what she did to me before at the arcade."

"So you dumped your coke on her head?"

I shoot an irritated scowl across at Joey. "Will you stop saying that?"

Joey shakes his head innocently. "I'm just trying to get around the fact that you, little miss 'is friends with everyone' poured her coke on someone's head"

Heading into the gym, I let out another sigh. "I think what makes this whole thing worse is the fact that I have to see Kaiba this afternoon and I'm pretty sure he's gonna kill me"

Joey frowns, "But isn't he in our dance class?"

I shake my head, "Yeah, but he's not at school today."

Heading off towards the guys locker room, Joey shoots me a quick grin over his shoulder. "Wow, this day just keeps getting better and better."

**Twenty minutes later, still dance class…**

For one of the first times in my life, I actually wish Kaiba was here. We're still currently working with our partners on our dance assignment, but because Kaiba isn't here I have nothing to do.

Who would have ever thought I'd **want** Kaiba to be here?

Letting out a sigh, I glance around the gym as I sit on one of the benches in the corner. From the looks of it, everyone seems to be really getting into it. Probably because they've actually been able to get some of their assignment finished.

…unlike Kaiba and I who seem to spend more time fighting then actually getting any work done.

"Hey, Téa? Do you have a minute?"

Looking up, I give Joey a small smile. "Sure, what's up?"

Joey sits down besides me and lets out a nervous laugh. "Well…I was wondering if you could help me with my assignment at all?"

"Are you sure I'm the right person to be asking?" I frown, "My assignment with Kaiba hasn't exactly had much progress."

Joey shrugs, "That's because Kaiba's a jerk, not because of your skills."

_He has a point there,_ I think to myself.

Letting out a small sigh, I stand up. "Well if you're sure you want my help then I'll be happy to give it too you" I grin, "Just as long as you don't step on my feet"

Joey stands up and frowns, "Hey! I haven't trodden on anyone's feet in ages."

So, for the rest of the lesson I help Joey and his partner, Hiyori, with their assignment. Unexpectedly however, they didn't actually need that much help—there's is a lot better than mine and Kaiba's. (Probably because they've actually _done_ something)

But you know, after helping Joey with his assignment, I find myself thinking more and more about my own (or lack thereof). Maybe I should talk with Kaiba and see if we can't actually get some work done.

However…after what happened yesterday I think I'll wait until he's not in the mood to kill me.

…this may take a while.

* * *

**Two days later…**

After two days of waiting, Kaiba has at long last come to school today. Because of this, not only can I finally talk with him about our assignment, but because were at school it also means he can't kill me over the whole 'Isabelle' incident.

However, though I _can_ talk with him about our assignment—the problem of getting him to _agree_ we need to work on it still comes into place.

"No."

See what I mean?

"Oh come on, Kaiba. Why not give it another shot?" I ask.

Kaiba gives me a skeptical stare. "Because I don't want to."

"Stop being so difficult!"

"Stop being so irritating."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Kaiba, we have this same argument _every time _our assignment is brought up. Why can't you for once, for_ once_, just accept the fact that we need to work together?"

Kaiba smirks, "Because I don't want to."

_I swear; killing you is starting to seem well worth spending the rest of my life in prison._

Gritting my teeth, I clench my fists to stop them from connecting with Kaiba's face.

"Is everything okay over here?"

Miss Tsbusa glances between Kaiba and I, "Well? How are you two getting along with your assignment?"

Using all self control possible, I force myself to smile. "We're going fine, Miss. We're just…um…" shooting a quick glance towards Kaiba, I suddenly get an idea. "We were just discussing when our next practice is going to be."

Miss Tsbusa smiles, "That's great to hear. This mark will go towards your final grade for the year, so I'm glad you two are finally starting to get along."

Watching her walk away, I turn towards Kaiba. "Still going to say no?"

Kaiba's eyes narrow as he frowns. "Have I told you lately that I _seriously_ don't like you?"

Success!

Téa: 1

Kaiba: 0

**Kaiba Mansion-6 pm**

"Hey Téa?"

I glance up from my chemistry homework, "Yeah Mokuba?"

"I was wondering if you'd decided about what we were talking about last week?"

I raise an eyebrow, "What were we talking about last week?"

Mokuba glances towards me like its obvious. "About you coming along with Seto and me to the amusement park. Don't you remember? We talked about it only last Thursday."

Ohhh…now I remember. That was the day when, well…when **that** happened.

—No wonder I couldn't remember talking with Mokuba…I was too busy trying to block that embarrassing day out. (Wouldn't you?)

"To be honest, Mokuba…I really don't know if it's a good idea I go with you and your brother to the amusement park" I let out an awkward laugh, "I mean, your brother and I can barely get along when spending an hour in each other's company…could you imagine what would happen if we spent the whole day together? We'd ruin it for you."

I expect Mokuba to be upset—but to understand and agree with me. Instead, he smiles up at me and lets out a small chuckle.

"That's almost exactly what Seto said when I mentioned it to him" Mokuba continues to grin, "But I think you're both forgetting one very important thing."

I glance down at the young Kaiba, "And what's that?"

"That I'm used to you and Seto fighting, it doesn't bother me at all. In fact," he adds in, "I find it quite amusing, it is often quite funny to watch."

"I'm still not sure…" I trail off.

Mokuba smiles, "Are you doing anything on that day?"

"No…"

He shrugs, "Well if you're not doing anything on that day and you know it doesn't bother me, what else do you have to lose?" Mokuba gives me another grin, "If it helps, I promise you I'll make sure Seto is on his best behaviour"

My eyes widen and I shake my head. "You're one strange kid, Mokuba—but fine…I'll come with you and your brother." I reply. "However…" I pause for a moment, causing Mokuba to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" he asks.

"I seriously wonder about your sanity."

* * *

**Next Afternoon…**

Letting out an annoyed sigh, I roll my eyes. "No Brendan, I'm **not** staying over to get some 'quality time' with my boyfriend" I say through gritted teeth. "I'm staying over to work on an assignment."

I listen as Brendan chuckles form the other end of the phone. "Yeah, yeah. That's what they **all **say."

Rubbing my forehead with my free hand, I shake my head. "Think whatever you want, Brendan. I'm hanging up on you now." I reply. "Just be here at ten." I add in.

"Have fun with working on your **assignment **with Kaiba." Brendan chuckles, "And make sure you don't tip your coke over anyone's head this time."

And then without even letting me get in another word, **he** hangs up.

_Why does he **always **get to have the last word?_

I hang up my phone and let out another annoyed sigh. Shoving my phone back in my pocket, I make my way up the grand stair-case and head towards Kaiba's home office.

Standing outside the door, I knock a couple of times. Not hearing any reply, I knock again just in case he didn't hear me.

…Maybe he's ignoring me on purpose?

Knocking one last time, I turn the door handle and slowly open the door.

"Kaiba…you in here?"

I step inside, making sure to tread quietly as to not disturb Kaiba just in case he's in the middle of something important. However as I do, it suddenly becomes apparent that whatever Kaiba's doing, it's definitely not anything work-related.

…Seto Kaiba, **the** Seto Kaiba, is asleep at his desk.

Tip-toeing my way across the room, I make way towards Kaiba's desk and glance down at his sleeping form.

"You must have been exhausted to fall asleep while you were working" I whisper.

How is it that someone so arrogant, egotistical, rude, vindictive (…the list goes on) can look so, so…child-like and innocent when he's asleep? I hate to admit this…and I'll probably deny this if ever asked again…but Kaiba looks well…

…Handsome

Wait_……_what am I saying?

Oh

My

God

…I find Kaiba attractive

OH

MY

GOD!

**I** find **Kaiba** attractive.

Clasping my hand to my mouth, my eyes widen in horror as I continue to stare down at Kaiba's sleeping form.

"There's no way you can ever find out about this" I say to myself out loud.

Unfortunately, I say this louder then I thought. Kaiba stirs for a moment, shifting his weight as he rests his head against his arms. As he does so, he bumps into his coffee mug—causing it to fall off the table.

…and smashing onto the floor.

"What the-?" Kaiba suddenly exclaims as he jerks awake, shooting up in his seat and glancing around the room confused.

I freeze on the spot as his gaze falls upon me. "Gardner?…Why the hell are you in my office?"

Without even waiting for my answer, he turns away from me and looks down to the floor were his now broken coffee cup lied.

"Shit…" he mumbles to himself, bending down and picking up the broken pieces before placing them in the bin. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

Standing back up after putting the broken pieces in the bin, Kaiba turns back towards me and raises an eyebrow. "Well, Gardner? Are you going to explain yourself or not?"

I watch as he sits back down in his chair and stares up at me, looking me straight in the eye.

_Don't look away_, I tell myself. But then I regret not looking away, because I feel my face going red and I don't know why.

"I came into your office so we could work on our assignment."

Kaiba looks at me for a moment, as if he's contemplating if I'm lying or not. Giving me a small frown, he closes his eyes and rubs his forehead. "Do we really have to work on it tonight?"

"Yes." I reply, "That it is unless you'd rather have more beauty sleep." I add in, trying to gain some control of the situation.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Kaiba's frown deepens as he stands up and brushes past me.

"Let's just get this over with."

**Two hours later…**

Surprisingly, working on our assignment actually goes okay (well…okay for us two anyway. There must have only been 20 times when we almost ripped each others throats out—a new record). I would have liked it if we could have spent more time working on it, however Kaiba claimed he had 'to much work to do' to allow any more of his time be wasted on such 'trivial matters'.

…More like he doesn't like doing something he's not perfect at. (It probably doesn't help that I never get tired of reminding him of that little factor.)

Nevertheless, I guess I should be grateful we've actually got some work done. We now **finally** have a dance designed and ready for us to start practising.

Can anyone say hallelujah?

Lost in my thoughts as I walk down the corridor, I don't even notice that someone is heading towards me until they're standing right in front of me.

"Just who the **hell** do you think you are?"

My eyes widen as I suddenly feel myself being pushed against the wall by none other than Isabelle Duncan.

"What the hell is your problem?" I exclaim.

Isabelle glares coldly up at me, her eyes narrowing into angry slits. "**You're** my problem."

Great…just what I need.

"Look," I let out an exasperated sigh, "If this is about the whole 'me pouring coke over your head' thing, I've already apologised once—what else do you want from me?"

To my surprise, Isabelle chuckles, "You think this is about **that**? God, you're more stupid than I thought."

Breaking out of Isabelle's grasp and shoving her aside, I frown. "Well I haven't seen you since then, so what else could it be?"

"You really don't get it, do you?"

I let out another exasperated sigh. "Look, either explain what the hell you're going on about or get out of my way."

Great…I've **definitely** been spending way too much in Kaiba's presence.

Isabelle takes a step towards me, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You want to know what my problem is? Her eyes narrow even further, "I want you to stay away from here, and more importantly away from Seto."

Seto? Since when was Kaiba on a first name basis with anyone other than Mokuba?

I raise an eyebrow, "Okay one: who gave you permission to tell me what I can do and who I do it with. Two: why does it matter to you what I do and who I do it with?" My frown deepens, "And most importantly, three: why should I do what **you** tell me to do anyway?"

Isabelle takes another step forward. "Look, Seto Kaiba is off limits—you hear? I refuse to let some pathetic slip of a girl get in between me and what's mine." Her eyes narrow, "More importantly, you **will** do what I say—because when I get angry it's not a pretty sight."

I find myself staring at Isabelle confused. "Wait…you think Kaiba and I…" I grimace, "You think Kaiba and I are like…a couple?"

Oh God does she have it wrong…

Isabelle stares at me sceptically. "You're here almost every day, and you're telling me there's nothing going on between you and Seto?"

"Yes, I'm telling you that there is _definitely_ nothing going on between Kaiba and me."

Looking me straight in the eyes, Isabelle frowns. "I don't believe you. You're just telling me that to get me off your case."

I let out an irritated sigh. "Look, there's nothing—**nothing **going on between Kaiba and I!"

"Save it for someone less gullible." Isabelle sneers, "And while you're at it, stay out of my way. Seto **will** be mine, just you wait and see. All you'll be is an unwanted memory."

"Isabelle?"

Walking up behind Isabelle, a young man a little older then Kaiba heads towards us and glances between the two us.

"Well, sis? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Isabelle turns her back on me and begins to walk away. "Don't bother wasting your time on her; she's not worth your effort."

The young man watches his sister walk away before turning his attention back on me. "Sorry about her." He apologises, "Isabelle has never been known for having the best manners."

And just like that, he follows after her—giving her a small cuff across the head as they both walk around the corner and out of sight.

Rubbing my temples, I shake my head.

How do I get myself into these situations?

* * *

Hallelujah! Another chapter down the hatch. Throws confetti and virtual cookies to all readers

It seems Téa's got her work cut out for her at the moment, doesn't she? Not only does she have to deal with our favourite temperamental CEO, but now she also has to deal with Isabelle Duncan (who definitely doesn't seem like the kind of person you want pissed off with you) too.

And things are just going to get harder and harder for both Seto and Téa before I'm through torturing them. (Evil laughter)

Anywayz, so that it's not like a three month wait for chapter nine, I'd better be off and continue writing.

Cheers!

JAL


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N-** Yes, i am actually alive and well. I know once again it's taken ages to update but unfortunately time is always hard to find when you're in year 12. Thankfully however, i'm on holidays for a couple of weeks so the next update should be soner. (key word being 'should')

Just to let you all know—this is gonna be the last chapter for at least two, if not three chapters where it's from Téa's POV. This is because for the next few chapters we're gonna be seeing things through Kaiba's eyes. (Bout time too!)

As usual, a big, HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, and a special huge, BIG thank you to my beta Ambience Dream. Thaks for putting up with me!

Anywayz, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't get paid till Wednesday, so till then unfortunately Yu-gi-oh is not mine.

**Harvesting the Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

**Téa's POV**

I let out a small sigh and rest my head in the palm of my hand. "How do I get myself into these situations?" I grumble.

Mum gives me a sympathetic smile across the dinner table. "Don't worry, Téa. I'm sure it was all just empty threats. This Isabelle girl is probably all talk and no action."

"You think so?"

She nods, "Girls like her like to act tough, but inside they're as spineless as, um…" she pauses for a moment, trying to think of an answer. "There as spineless as, uh…slugs."

"Wow Mum, love the analogy" Brendan chuckles.

Mum shoots him a level stare. "Well? What's **your** great advice then, oh wise son of mine?"

Brendan glances towards me. "If I was you Téa, I'd watch your back."

I frown. "Great, feed my paranoia why don't you?"

"I'm serious." He insists, "Watch out, because rich girls like this Isabelle are used to always getting their way."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "But that's just the thing—I don't **want **Kaiba! I never wanted Kaiba. She can have him for all I care."

Brendan gives me a sceptical stare, like he knows something I don't. However, instead of voicing his thoughts like he usually does—Brendan remains suspiciously quiet.

…I don't wanna know what he's thinking.

"But, Téa?" Mum speaks up. "If you don't want Kaiba, then why is Isabelle threatening you?"

I shake my head. "When I figure **that **out, I'll tell you."

"Well just think, sis. It could be worse."

I glance towards Brendan, "And how's that?"

He shrugs, "Isabelle could go to your school or something."

I shoot Brendan a warning glare.

"Don't even joke about that!"

_

* * *

Where on earth **is** everybody?_

I have been sitting in English for a good solid ten minutes, but no one, **no** one has turned up for class. Not even the teacher.

Maybe I read my timetable wrong?

Pulling it out, I glance down at today's schedule. Well…according to this I'm in the right class…

…so **where** is everyone else?

I frown, shooting one last quick look at my timetable in case I read it wrong. Nope…I'm definitely supposed to be in English.

Lost in my thoughts, I jump slightly in my seat as I feel my phone suddenly vibrate; signifying that I got a message. Taking out my phone, I notice that the message is from Yugi.

'_Hey Téa, just thought I'd 'remind' you (seeing as I know your attention span in roll call) that we have a year assembly this period in the auditorium. I'll save you a seat—Yugi' _

Well…at least I know where everyone is now

I let out a small sigh of relief as I grab my stuff and shove it back in my bag. Lucky for me, my English room is right near the auditorium—otherwise I'd be screwed.

Rushing out of the classroom, I run down a flight of stairs and make my way through the corridor.

_Even though he basically insulted me, I have to remember to thank Yugi for 'reminding' me about the year assembly, _I think to myself as I slowly push open the auditorium doors…

…Only to come face to face with (can you guess?) Isabelle Duncan.

_Oh **come **on, give me a break!_

"What are you doing here?" I ask, a large scowl forming across my lips.

The principal, Mr Kai, walks over and glances between us, "Now Téa, is that any way to talk to a new student?"

New_……**student**_!

_Dear._

_God._

_No!_

"Téa? Are you alright?"

_NOOOOOOOO! _

I glance between a smirking Isabelle and a frowning/slightly concerned Mr Kai. "Uh…yeah." I stammer, my face slowly going pale, "I'm just…fine."

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Why is Brendan always right? _

_I think I'm gonna cry…_

"Oi Téa! Over here!"

Turning around, I notice Joey and Tristan (Yugi is sitting next to them acting perfectly calm and collected) standing up and waving towards me—gesturing to the empty seat besides them.

"I'm, uh…gonna go join my friends" I mumble, hurrying away before Mr Kai can object and say anything else that might make this day any worse.

_Please, **please** tell me I'm dreaming._

Making my way towards the guys, I sit down in the empty seat and let out an irritated sigh.

"This is _so_ not my day" I mutter.

Yugi glances towards me, lowering his voice seeing as our head teacher, Mr Kai, has just stepped up to the microphone and started talking. "Why, what happened?"

I point towards Isabelle (who is now sitting next to a **very** annoyed looking Kaiba). "Guess who she is?" I whisper.

Yugi looks down to where I'm pointing to, along with Joey and Tristan as they were listening in on our conversation.

"Uh…some new student?" Tristan answers.

I let out another sigh, "Isabelle Duncan."

All three of them turn towards me stunned.

"What did you say?" Joey asks, a small grin forming across his lips.

"The new student is Isabelle Duncan."

Joey and Tristan burst out laughing, causing Mr Kai to stop what he was saying and glare up at us.

"Would you four at the back, **please** be quiet."

Covering their mouths, Joey and Tristan laugh into their hands while Yugi gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry about it, Téa. I'm sure she's not going to be here that long."

I frown, "Her being here at all is too long"

Mr Kai stops once again, "I thought I asked you four to cease talking?" he exclaims, "Each of you… separate** now**!"

"Can this day get any worse?" I mutter.

**Two hours later...**

"Dat was da **longest** freaking assembly I've ever sat through" Joey complains as we are finally let out of the auditorium. "I thought he was never gonna stop."

"Yeah, that assembly was quite long." Yugi agrees.

I had to concur with both guys; the assembly had taken the entire first two periods, so all four of us made our way to recess after finally getting let out.

"But you know," Yugi continues as we sit down at a cafeteria table "I'm kind of looking forward to this end year of year trip Mr Kai was talking about."

Joey and Tristan both frown.

"It's not an 'end of year trip', it's a survival hike" Joey corrects Yugi.

"Yeah," Tristan adds in, "We're gonna have to spend half a day on a canoe, and walk six hours solid." He grimaces, "I hardly call that a trip"

I glance between all three of them, "Well, at least we get to choose what day we go on, seeing as the years getting split up and are going on two separate days."

Joey frowns, "Yeah, but he also said that _he'll_ pick our partners." He takes a bite of his sandwich, "And after today, there's no way he's gonna pair any of us four together after what happened in assembly this morning."

Yugi smiles, "Don't worry Joey, I'm sure we'll all get good partners."

A small frown forms across my lips. "Well maybe you three will, but knowing my luck lately—I'll probably end up with Kaiba, or even worse— Isabelle"

I trail off, lost in my own thoughts...

_Wait a minute…_my eyes widen slightly,_ since when did Kaiba become the **lessor** of two evils? _

**That afternoon...**

Strolling through the park, Mokuba glances up at me and raises an eyebrow, "Are you telling me your entire year has to go on some nature hike?"

I nod my head, "Yep. Apparently our head teacher thinks our year needs to work on teamwork."

"Well…" he chuckles, "That explains why Seto was in such a bad mood when he came home this afternoon."

I have to agree with Mokuba on that one—I don't think I've ever seen Kaiba so irritated before. (Well…at least about something not involving me or the guys in any case).

Take this afternoon for example. In the limo after school, he nearly bit off the driver's head because he stopped at a red light and didn't keep on going. Then, once we got to the mansion Kaiba chucked an absolute fit over the fact that one of his cleaning ladies was (shock horror) cleaning in the main dining area.

...Not to state the obvious, but it would definitely appear that Kaiba's not particularly happy with this new turn of events.

Mokuba glances up at me, "Speaking of my brother, you wanna know something funny?"

I turn towards him, "Yeah, what?"

"I think Isabelle likes him."

I raise an eyebrow, "Really? Why?" I ask, acting like I have no idea what he's talking about.

Mokuba shrugs, "Well, for one—she's always following him around all over the house. And whenever Seto says something, she laughs like its hilarious…" he lowers his voice, "it's very weird, especially cause my brother's not that funny."

At this comment, I find myself letting out a small chuckle. I guess I'm not the only one who's been having trouble with this new girl.

…and what's worse, Kaiba has to _live_ with her—sucked in.

"And you know what else?" Mokuba adds in.

I gaze down at the young Kaiba, "What?"

"Somehow, I get the feeling that she doesn't like you very much."

I raise an eyebrow in confusion as I continue to glance down at Mokuba. Not because he's wrong (as if anyone could think otherwise), but because I find it rather odd that he has been able to come to this conclusion without actually seeing the interaction between Isabelle and I…

…What is being said about me at the Kaiba mansion while I'm not there?

"Mokuba…why do you think Isabelle doesn't like me very much?"

Once again, the young Kaiba shrugs. "Well for one, whenever anyone mentions your name, she scowls."

…Whenever someone mentions my name? When would anyone mention _my_ name?

"And also," Mokuba continues, "The other day when I was talking with Seto about our trip to the amusement park for my birthday, she went all weird and stormed off."

He stops for a moment and glances up at me curiously, "Did you two have a fight that I don't know about?"

I let out a sheepish laugh, "Well…yeah, I guess you could say that."

"What about?"

"Your br-…er…uh, I mean, um…never mind."

Mokuba's eyes widen and he stops in his tracks.

"You were gonna say 'your brother', weren't you, Téa?"

I turn away from his questioningly gaze and pretend to be interested in a pair of ducks down by the lake.

"No…uh, I was going to say your…um…"

Mokuba burst out laughing, "You mean to tell me that you and Isabelle are fighting over _Se-_"

I swing back around and clamp my hand over his mouth, not letting him finish his sentence.

"Mokuba, shh" I mutter, "it's not like that."

He glances up at me and smiles, "So what is it like?" he asks, and I can tell he's teasing me.

"Um…it's kinda complicated—but basically, Isabelle like Kaiba and thinks I'm…well," I let out a small sigh, "In the way."

This (of course) causes Mokuba to burst out laughing once again.

"I knew it! You and Isabelle _are_ fighting over my brother."

Staring down at the young Kaiba, I frown. "Mokuba! You do realise this is me we're talking about here,** me**." I poke him in the ribs, "You know very well it's not like that at all."

"Okay, okay" he exclaims, pushing my hand away, "I get it."

"Good."

Mokuba grins and starts making his way down to the lake, "But still, wait till Seto finds out about _this_."

"Mokuba!"

* * *

The next afternoon after the whole Isabelle-coming-to-my-school thing, I find myself once again having math tutoring with Kaiba.

"And then once you've done that all you need to do is use the perpendicular distance formula and then you've got your answer."

I glance between the textbook and my working, "Ohh…okay. Now I get it."

Doing what Kaiba said, I use the perpendicular distance formula to find my solution. However, when I check in the textbook for the answers I find that mine is still wrong.

I frown, "Hey, Kaiba? I did what you said but I still got the wrong answer."

He leans over and looks between my answer and the book's.

"You didn't get the wrong answer, Gardner. You just haven't finished it yet."

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Kaiba points towards my working out, "You have to rationalise the denominator when you get a surd answer."

"Ohh……"

Once I did that, I found that Kaiba was right and I got the correct answer.

Jumping out of my chair, I do a victory dance. "Yahoo! I'm actually starting to get this!"

Kaiba grabs my arm and pulls me back down to my chair, "Act your age, Gardner."

I roll my eyes, "Yes, Mr Kaiba." I reply I a sing-song voice.

We continue to work for another hour or so, and surprisingly enough—I actually understand most of what Kaiba teaches me. It's only when we get into some more difficult calculus work that things start to get complicated.

"What on earth is _that_?" I ask, pointing to some weird formula that Kaiba's written at the top of my page.

He shoots a quick glance at what I'm pointing to, "It's the product rule, Gardner."

Frowning, I slump down in my chair, "I don't remember ever learning tha-"

My sentence is suddenly cut short as Kaiba's office door suddenly swings open, followed by none other than Isabelle Duncan strolling into the room.

…This can't be good.

"Se-to, I've been looking for you every…where" she trails off, her eyes narrowing as she notices that I'm also in the room.

I watch as Kaiba lets out an irritated sigh, "I'm busy, go bother your brother."

Isabelle glares between Kaiba and I and crosses her arms, "Well then why is _she_ here?"

"Why Gardner is here is none of your concern, Duncan."

…Uh oh, Kaiba's using his scary, intimidating, CEO voice—you know, his don't-mess-with-me-cause-you don't-want-to-piss-me-off one. (Trust me, once you hear it you never forget it.)

Isabelle frowns. "Oh…I see."

Shooting another glare between us, she brusquely turns back around and storms out of the room—slamming the door on the way out.

…Why do I get the feeling that the tension between Isabelle and I just got a whole lot worse?

"Seems to me that Mokuba isn't the only Kaiba in this house that Isabelle is annoying at the moment." I mention casually as I watch Kaiba let out yet another irritated sigh.

He eyes me warily, "Your powers of deduction never cease to amaze me," he replies dryly.

"Hey, it could be worse." I shrug my shoulders, "At least she's not annoying you because she hates you…"

I pause for a moment, realising who it is exactly I'm talking too.

"Then again, if you'd rather it that way—I have the perfect solution."

Kaiba glances at me sceptically, "Well as _interesting_ as that sounds—I'm sure I can manage without your 'solution'."

"Oh come on Kaiba—it's simple." I grin, "To get Isabelle to leave you alone, all you have to do is pretend you're gay."

Shaking his head, Kaiba looks at me as if I'm insane. "Gardner…your sense of logic is almost as scary as your math skills"

"Hey!"

* * *

**Friday afternoon...**

As usual, before theweek is out Joey and Tristan get into several fights-this afternoon being no exception. And of course, Yugi and I laugh as they tackle each other to the ground.

"You'd think they'd get tired of it after awhile." Yugi asks curiously, though I could hear the humour and sarcasm laced in his voice.

Shaking my head, I sigh dramatically. "You know those two. Another day, another fight to decide who's more think-headed—especially seeing as its Friday and they'll have to wait two whole days before they can fight with each other again."

Taking a quick final glance at Joey and Tristan, Yugi and I walk away from our fighting friends and head down the footpath and out of the school grounds.

Now…most people will tell you that in a situation like this—the best thing for us to have done would be to separate Joey and Tristan and stop their fighting. But most people haven't met Joey and Tristan, and I know for a fact that trying to stop those two fighting would be as likely as Kaiba and I getting married

As you can see—it's not about to happen.

Heading down the footpath, I knew it would only be a matter of time before Joey and Tristan realised that Yugi and I had already walked off. I'd give them around three seconds…

3…

2…

1…

"Oi Tristan, where's Yugi and Téa?" Joey exclaimed, his voice echoing throughout the school grounds.

See? What'd I'd tell you.

Continuing on walking, I listen as Joey and Tristan pound along the sidewalk to catch up to us. Yugi and I stop and turn around, and before long Joey and Tristan finally catch up to us, gasping for air.

I let out a small groan as Joey leans on my shoulder for support. "How fast do ya guys walk—geez, I feel as if I've run a marathon," he complains, completely out of breath.

"That's just because you're unfit," Tristan states teasingly, though he himself is obviously out of breath.

Shoving Joey off my shoulder—causing him to topple to the ground, I glance down at my watch to check the time.

Great…it's already three twenty. I'm now ten minutes late to meet Kaiba—all because I was distracted by Joey and Tristan fighting. He's probably gone off without me, knowing him.

I let out a quick sigh of frustration. "Guys, as much as I love refereeing your fights, I've got to go. It looks like it's going to rain soon so I need to make sure Kaiba doesn't drive off without me."

Joey hoists himself up off the ground and smiles. "I doubt he'd leave without his sex bu-"

I narrow my eyes "Don't even _think_ about it Joseph Wheeler!"

"Don't worry, Téa." Tristan speaks up, "It's a miracle Joey can even walk and talk at the same time, let alone actually _think_"

Joey frowns, "Hey! Why don't you try saying that to my face?"

"I just did."

Watching Joey and Tristan tackle each other to the ground yet again, I let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on guys, not again. I'm already late enough as it is."

Yugi gives me a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry about those two, Téa. I can handle them. Besides," he glances down at our two fighting friends, "this may take a while."

"You sure?"

"Of course." He replies, "I wouldn't want you to have to walk to the Kaiba mansion."

**Ten minutes later...**

**_You have recieved_ONE_ new text message from: _KAIBA**

'_Left school early due to problem at work, find your own way to the mansion, hope you have an umbrella—Kaiba'_

"I can't believe this!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh I storm down the street, continuously kicking a can that's in my path.

_Stupid asshole…_

I give the can another hard kick.

_If he sent me the text message sooner I could've scored a lift with Tristan or Joe-_

A loud clap of thunder suddenly brings me out of my thoughts. Glancing up, I notice that clouds have now swept across the sky, darkening the city.

And then the rain comes…

I blink as thick raindrops started falling on my face, getting heavier and heavier until I am completely soaked from head to toe.

_How fantastic…_ I think to myself as I break out into a run, _can this day get any worse?…_

I suddenly trip over and fall face first into a puddle of mud.

…_Apparently so._

Letting out an irritated sigh, I hoist myself up off the ground and wipe away a massive chunk of mud covering my face. Breaking out into yet another run, I make my way down the street and head towards the Kaiba mansion.

"I'm so going to kill you Kaiba." I mutter, flinching slightly as a streak of lightning flashes across the sky.

By the time I make it to the Kaiba Mansion, my clothes are completely soaked through to the core and the mud has managed to spread all down the front.

…As you can imagine, I'm not the most prettiest sight.

Trudging up towards the Kaiba mansion, the moment I step inside Mokuba manages to spot me and bursts out laughing.

"Geez, Téa. What on earth happened to you?"

I frown, shooting the young Kaiba a sceptical stare. However, before I can come up with a suitable reply Mokuba starts steering me towards the grand staircase and the up the stairs. "Come on, I'll show you were the guest bathroom is so you can have a shower and get in some clean clothes."

I wave my hand dismissedly, "Oh no, don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Mokuba lets out a small chuckle and continues pushing me up the stairs, "Trust me Téa, I reckon you'll cause more trouble _not_ cleaning yourself up then if you do." He smiles, "In case you haven't noticed, you've been trailing mud throughout the place ever since you got here."

I glance down behind me and sure enough, I notice that Mokuba is right.

"Oh crap…Kaiba's gonna kill me," I mutter.

Once up the stairs, I follow behind Mokuba as he leads me to the guest bathroom.

"The towels are over there," he informs me, pointing towards the pile of towels hanging up on the towel rack. "And there's soap in the cabinet." Mokuba glances up at me, "If you need anything else just call out, kay?"

I nod, "Thanks. I really appreciate this."

Mokuba turns around and starts to walk out, "Trust me, Téa." He laughs, "I'm doing it for the cleaners just as much as for you." And with that final comment he heads out of the room and closes the door behind him.

Once Mokuba's gone, I quickly strip off my dirty clothes and chuck them in a pile before stepping into the massive, glass shower.

_Now this,_ I think to myself as I step under the water, _I could get used to..._

A good twenty minutes later (I end up having to wash my hair four times to get all the mud out of it), I step out of the shower and grab one of the towels Mokuba pointed out to me to dry myself of with. However, as I'm doing so I suddenly realise one very important thing.

I have no clean clothes to get changed into.

"This could be a bit of a problem." I mutter, wrapping the towel around my body.

Giving my hair a hasty dry and scooping up my dirty clothes, I decide I'd better go find Mokuba and ask for a spare change of clothes.

Clad only in my towel, I peak my head out the bathroom door and take a quick glance around. Stepping out of the bathroom once it seems the cost is clear, I make my way down the corridor and turn around the corner…

…Only to come face to face with none other than Kaiba.

_Oh._

_Dear._

_God._

* * *

Yay! Chapter nine is finally finished! (Dances around in circles)

Looks like things just keep on getting worse and worse for those two doesn't it? Poor Tea, getting seen by Kaiba in only her towel. (Laughs manically)

Next chapter, it's gonna be Seto's turn for the spotlight and let me tell you, things are just getting started. (Feel free to try and guess)

Anyways, I'd best be off to continue working on Ch 10.

-JAL


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N- **Yes, I know!! Once again it has taken me way, WAY, **WAY** to long to update Throws hands in the air but please don't shoot!! I went off writing for a while but all your encouraging reviews really inspired me to get back into writing. Hence, heres the next chapter

Hip-bloody-ray!!!!

I feel bad because its been over a year since I updated. I promise though, I'm ready now to get back into this fic and give it all it deserves!

This chapter is all about our favourite CEO once again. We get to see things from his screwed up, twisted mind. (Not that we don't love the guy for it). And in this chappie Isabelle's brother is going to be finally making another appearance. (Much to Kaiba's displeasure)

So, enough of my rambling and on with the chapter!!

OH WAIT!! Before you do I just wanted to thank;

sweet-ghyny13, Ciao ciaoManzar, reader713, White dragon, MidsummerNiteDreamer, Damarias, AnnieMK, Spannerspoon, Sage "The Inferno", Michelle, shadow angel 101, roy, Waffles4eva, Willowwind Adurois, Riona 11, TeaG, Demented Insane Spirit, Anime-mistress585, DarkAngelAura, Michelle, ilovekaiba, san01, Deidara lover48, darkblinds, Inuyashafeudalgirl, ying yang dragons, omango soda, demee the demented, Deathscythe, Christine, Almandine-Azaleea, ImmortalSoull, Shade, Doctor Meowzie, moonprincess135531, moonprincess135531, xxCherryBlossms24, Keke Koorime, mischiefmagnet, TaShYrEi, jarjayes, Akiko Dove, Blackrosewitch, vla1diva, chocolatelover1, The Goddess of the Madhouse, Diza of the Moon, dragoneyes5000, LeafeKnight7, gbheart, Phoenix Uchiha, EasTerNArroW

It was all you guys who inspired me to continue on with this story. I'm serious. After going back and reading all of your encouraging remarks it made me read this story all over again and I became interested again. Thank you guys so much!!

**Disclaimer: **If by now you guys haven't realised I don't own Yu-gi-oh then I question your sanity.

**Harvesting the Heart**

**Chapter Ten**

**Seto's POV**

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!"

I turn towards my brother, a small frown on my face, "Are you quite done yet?"

Mokuba glances between me and (a now thankfully _fully_ dressed) Gardner, "No!" and he bursts out into laughter once again.

"Mokuba," Gardner speaks up, "You're gonna make yourself sick."

This however has no affect on him, and Mokuba continues on laughing anyway.

Shaking my head as I watch my brother, I shoot a quick scowl at Gardner, "This is all your fault, you know."

She raises an eyebrow, "How on earth is this _my_ fault?"

Is she serious? "Maybe because _you _were the one walking around in nothing but a towel?"

"I had nothing else to wear!!"

Mokuba stops laughing and steps between us. "Actually Seto, if anyone is at fault here it's me. I was the one who forgot to give Téa a change of clothes. And besides," he shoots me a knowing a smirk. "You shouldn't take your frustration out on Téa just because you liked what you saw."

And here I thought this situation couldn't get any worse…

**Two Hours Later**

After the whole 'seeing Gardner almost naked' fiasco, I decided my best bet was to just seal myself away in my office for the rest of the afternoon and try and get some work done.

Or least that was what I planned.

Unfortunately for me however, I forgot the fact that the very reason Gardner was here in the first place was because I had said today I would give her another maths lesson.

So, instead of being able to work away in my office in peace and quiet like I wanted to, I find myself sitting at the dinning room table across from Gardner, she and I both avoiding any eye or physical contact (Regardless of what Mokuba thinks, I was _**not**_ taking my frustration out on Gardner just because I liked what I saw), while at the same time trying to teach her logarithmic and trigometric functions.

…Not exactly my ideal afternoon, I can tell you that much.

Lost in my thoughts, I'm abruptly jolted back to reality by the front door swinging open with a loud crash.

"Se-to!! Hey Seto!! SETO!! Where are you?"

_Great…just what I need…._

Gardner looks up from the work I'd set out for her to do and gives me a small grin. "Sounds like your girlfriend is looking for you." She mutters sarcastically.

I simply stare at her unamused, not dignifying her comment with an answer.

Then to my annoyance Duncan makes her way into the room and walks over to me, completely ignoring Gardner as if she were just part of the furnishing.

She sits down in the closest chair to mine, "Phew, I thought I'd never get out of that stor-"

"Woah, did you see that flash of lightning, Téa?" Mokuba suddenly exclaims from the kitchen. "You've gotta come see this."

Duncan glares at Gardner as she walks towards my brother, her frustration at being interrupted apparent. Surprisingly though, she doesn't say a word and simply turns her attention back to me.

"Have you seen my brother at all today Seto?"

Do I look like Michael Duncan's secretary? "No."

Mokuba and Gardner both make their way back inside the dinning room. "I think he said he'd be back later on this afternoon." My brother speaks up.

Duncan frowned. "I don't remember him telling me that."

"Probably because you were too preoccupied with a broken nail." I hear Gardner mutter under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"What did you say?!"

**

* * *

**

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!!**

**From: **Kaiba

**To: **Téa

**Subject:** You've really done it this time.

You just couldn't help yourself could you? You just _had_ to go and insult Isabelle Duncan yet again.

Well this time, you're the one who's going to fix this.

You will be spending next Saturday with Duncan and you _will_ show her a good time. When she comes back she had better be happy or otherwise you can forget me helping you study anymore. What's more, should you refuse to do this task then be well warned that you will be sorry, and you shall feel my wrath. (Yes Gardner you read correctly—my wrath. I didn't become the CEO of a multimillion dollar company by being a pushover)

And while we're on the subject of my wrath, what the hell were you thinking coming up to me at lunch today and apologising about accidentally falling asleep in my bed last night _in front of your friends_? I mean seriously, Gardner, I knew you had little, if any, intelligence whatsoever but even I didn't think you were _that_ stupid.

Do you have a death wish? Or is it that you just love causing me immense pain and irritation.

…Don't answer that

Kaiba

**YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL!!**

**From:** Téa

**To:** Kaiba

**Subject Re: **You've really done it this time.

Jeez, I know that what I did was wrong (however you've got to admit, it was rather funny), but honestly—what right do you have to demand that I now have to spend an entire day with Isabelle to make up for it? I mean seriously? Do you hate me that much?

…Don't answer that

Further more, I don't see why _you're_ so pissed off about _my_ friends finding out about me accidentally falling asleep in you're bed. Because seriously, let's look at the facts.

_You_ were the one who gave into Mokuba's argument that it was too dangerous to drive me home in the storm and that I should stay the night.

_You_ were the one who told me to pick any room and forgot to mention which room was yours. How was I supposed to know that that room was yours?

And besides, you're not the one who has had to sit there and listen to wise cracks all day long about how we're actually now officially…argh…I hate saying this…SEX BUDDIES!! You're not the one who has to endure hour after hour of being asked if I enjoyed Seto Kaiba's bed.

So get over it, or be prepared to feel _my_ wrath. Because trust me, though you _may_ be the CEO of a multimillion dollar company, I have a seriously good punch. (Not that you don't know that already seeing as you've been at the receiving end of it twice already now)

Téa

P.S. And for your information Kaiba I resent the fact that you think I have no intelligence. How the hell was I suppose to know that Tristan was eavesdropping in on our conversation?

P.P.S But seriously though, a whole day with Isabelle? It was her fault just as much as mine. I mean, okay so I probably shouldn't have made that nail comment, but that's no reason to insult my math skills.

P.P.P.S Besides, all I did was chuck a calculator at her head.

**

* * *

**

**WEDNESDAY**

"And so you see Kaiba that is why it is imperative that we extend my visit for at least another three months."

_Three months…THREE MONTHS?! You expect me to be able to remain sane after having to endure you and your sister after three months?_

However, instead of telling Michael Duncan to fuck off like I so desperately want to—I nod, signalling him to continue.

"Understand; it's not that I don't trust you, Kaiba." Duncan continues as we step out of the boardroom and into the hallway, "It's just that I believe that both our employees and our competitors will take us more seriously if I'm here in the country while the merger is completely finalised. I have been in this business longer than you have after all."

Stupid, smug bastard. He just can't help but rub the fact that he's two years older than me in my face. Does he not realise that it's Kaiba Corp that's number one at the moment, _not_ Duncan Industries? My company, not his.

"I understand, Duncan, and you're absolutely right. You're presence will play a crucial part in this merger being seen as a success, as it will allow the public to see first hand the amount of effort Kaiba Corp is putting in to help Duncan Industries become just as prominent and successful."

Kaiba: 1

Duncan: 0

I watch in amusement as the stupid grin on Duncan's face falters slightly. He has no idea how to reply to my remark, so instead he simply changes the topic to save face.

"I hear that Industrial Illusion's stock has fallen recently…"

It's like this the rest of the way downstairs to the main lobby…mindless chatter that serves no purpose but to allow Michael Duncan to hear his own voice. Stepping inside the limo, he merely allows me to instruct the limo driver to take us back to the mansion before starting up all over again.

…please God, kill me now.

**One hour Later…**

"Se-to! Where are you?"

Gardner looks up from her stretching and raises an eyebrow, "That girl really doesn't want to leave you alone, does she?" She grins, "Still think my previous suggestion is stupid?"

I narrow my eyes, "I am not going to pretend I'm gay…no matter how irritating Isabelle Duncan may be."

"Good luck then, you're going to need i-"

"SE-TO?! Where _are_you?"

Dear God I just can't seem to catch a break from all these loony's can I? What happened to the days when no-one wanted anything to do with me because I was so powerful and intimidating? Now, I just can't seem to get rid of people.

…where's a shot-gun when you need one?

Gardner obviously noticed my lack in concentration because before I realise it she's standing right in front of me clicking her fingers in my face.

"Earth to Kaiba? Anyone in there?"

I shove her hand aside, "Of course I'm here, Gardner. Don't be stupid."

Searching my face for a moment, Gardner shrugs her shoulders, "Just checking. You ready to do this or what?"

What type of idiotic question is that?

Getting into position Gardner and I practised our routine (well…technically her routine. I refused to have any part in the choreography). Surprisingly enough, we actually managed to get over twenty minutes of work done without one argument. However whether that was because we're both just determined to pass this subject and finish high-school or we both didn't want to alert Isabelle to our whereabouts is debatable.

…who'd have thought that Gardner could be the _less_ of two evils?

Unfortunately, the peace is short-lived. Not even a minute later the studio doors are suddenly thrown open and an extremely pissed off Isabelle Duncan marches into the room.

"Do you have _any _idea how long I've been looking for you?" she frowns, "What are you two doing here together anyway?"

Gardner and I quickly separate. "Duncan we have already been through this. What Gardner and I do is none of your business."

Fuming, she stares daggers at Gardner before turning back towards me. "I just ran into Michael and he's looking for you. He wanted to talk to you about another issue regarding the extension of our stay. Also, something about a problem regarding security codes for some new prototype you two are working on."

Trust. Of course Duncan would screw up something as simple as programming codes. Throwing Gardner a quick look, she understands immediately and nods. "I think I'll go find Mokuba and make sure he's doing his homework."

Collecting her belongings and making her way out of the room, Gardner pauses for a moment and leans up to my ear, "Still think my idea is stupid?"

I shake my head, "You're hopeless." I mutter back.

…I need a caffeine hit.

Clutching my freshly brewed coffee five minutes later, I head towards the main foyer to find Duncan. To my surprise however, not only do I find Gardner there laughing away at who knows what…

Michael Duncan is there with her.

What the?

In all my time around Gardner lately I've never seen her smile and laugh like that unless she's with the rest of her geek squad. Why Duncan though? There's nothing particularly special about that idiot. He can't even run a company without my help. Besides, there are much better people out there that Gardner would find interesting.

…very strange,

Clearing my throat to make my presence known, both Duncan and Gardner turn towards me. "I was told you wanted to talk to me Duncan. And Gardner, weren't you on your way to check on Mokuba?"

I watch as she rolls her eyes, yet nonetheless Gardner nods and gives Duncan another warm smile. "I guess I'd better be off. My master is displeased." She jokes.

Duncan laughs, "It would appear so. However I'm pretty confident that we will find another opportunity to continue our conversation."

"Look forward to it."

Shooting me a weird look, Gardner makes her way pass me and heads up the stairs to Mokuba's room. Turning my attention back to Duncan, I gesture towards my office. "Shall we step inside?"

Duncan shakes his head. "That won't be necessary. I don't plan on taking up too much of your time."

…_Any time you take up is too much, _I mutter under my breath.

"Besides," Duncan continues, "I have a more impending matter to discuss with you that has only just recently come about."

I raise an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Duncan places scratches his chin in thought. "Miss Gardner and your relationship…it is purely platonic is it not?"

What on earth is Duncan playing at? He made my deal with his sister for _this? _"You assume correctly Duncan. Gardner and I merely go to the same school."

"Perfect! Then you won't mind if I ask Miss Gardner out for dinner this weekend."

…what?

Duncan…and _Gardner_?

I turn around and start walking down the corridor "I don't really care what you do in your personal time."

Making my way towards my office I find myself unable to get Duncan's words out of my head. Why though? Why do I care that he wants to ask Gardner out? It's not like Gardner and I are actually friends or something.

..If he wants to date that crazy woman its no skin off my nose.

Unfortunately however, why do I get the feeling things are only going to get more complicated?

**

* * *

**

**SATURDAY**

Gardner stared up at me with pleading eyes, "Please! Please don't make me do this!"

"You have to learn to accept the consequences of your actions. Besides, it's only for one day. It won't be that bad." I give her a small smirk. Both of us knew I was lying.

"But a whole day out with _Isabelle_? At a _circus_?" Gardner raised her arms in protest, "What the hell is Isabelle going to find fun there?"

"You'll figure it out."

Gardner narrows her eyes, "Have I told you lately that I hate you?"

"Well not today, so I have to say I'm surprised you lasted this long."

Shaking her head in defeat Gardner shoves me aside and storms off towards the Mokuba's room. "I'm _so_ going to get you for this!"

"Don't forget you need to be ready by ten." I call out after her.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Is there anything more fun than torturing Gardner? I must after everything that's been happening lately its good to see that I can still antagonize people just for the hell of it.

I love being a bastard.

"Did I hear right? Téa and Isabelle are spending the day together at the circus?"

Great…just what I need. Turning around my face falls into a deep frown. "Why do you care Duncan?"

Of course it's pretty obvious why Michael Duncan cares. Ever since Wednesday, Duncan has been looking for the right time to ask Gardner out on a date.

…What am I? A matchmaker?

Duncan gives me a bright smile, "Do you think it would be much of a problem if I joined them?"

"Why are you asking me? Ask them."

Mokuba suddenly bounds down the stairs. "I have a better idea! Why don't we all go? I hear this circus is awesome!"

I watch as Gardner follows behind my brother. A large grin spreads across her face. "Why Mokuba that a great idea." She looks right at me. "You guys can all come with us."

"Come with us where?" a voice asks.

Duncan turns towards his sister who has just woken up, "We have all decided to join you and Téa today to see the circus."

What the hell is going on here? I never agreed to anything. "I'm not going to the circus!"

"Awww...but Seto you have to!" Mokuba then pouts, using his puppy dog eyes, "Please! You've been working so much we haven't got to hang out in ages!"

I hate it when Mokuba plays the 'You work to much' card. Do I even get a choice in the matter? Why the hell should I have to be stuck with Gardner and the two Duncan siblings?

"It would be great if you joined us, Seto. Then I wouldn't have to spend my entire day with _her_." Isabelle motions towards Gardner.

Gardner looks like she wants to punch the spoilt bitch in the face. Instead, I watch as she plasters on a fake smile and grabs my hand. "I'm sure you have would so much fun with us, Kaiba." She pulls me down to her level, "If I'm stuck with her all day you can suffer with me." she whispers.

No one even waits for my answer. Mokuba jumps up and punches the air. "Wo-hoo!! Today's gonna be great!"

Michael turns to face me, "I guess you'd better tell the Circus director to save five seats instead of three."

Wait! What the? I haven't said a word! Gardner lets out a small laugh. "Told you I'd get you back!" She murmurs so that only I can hear her.

Isabelle grabs my arm. "Isn't this great? A whole day together."

"You planned this didn't you?" I ask Gardner.

Shaking her head she gives me an innocent smile. "I did nothing of the sort. I mean, I may have let it slip to Mokuba that I was going to the circus but I had _no_ idea that he would want to come and bring you along."

I glare down at her, "Have I told you lately I want you dead?"

"Well not today, so I have to say I'm surprised you lasted this long."

* * *

There you guys go! Chapter ten is now up and posted! Again, I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update. It won't be anywhere that long for chappie 11, I swear! 

Again I just want to say a huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story! You guys are what its all about!

JAL


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N-**Another chapter is finally here!! I am so glad to see that even after my absence you guys are still eager to read this!! It makes me so happy. It is all you readers/ reviewers that make writing this so worthwhile!!

**Disclaimer:**If by now you guys haven't realised I don't own Yu-gi-oh then I question your sanity.

**Harvesting the Heart**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Téa's POV**

I have to say, if looks could kill I'm pretty sure I'd be dead right now. Kaiba hasn't stopped glaring at me since we first got into the limo.

In all honesty though it's his own fault he's in this mess. If Kaiba had just listened to reason then neither of us would be stuck spending the whole day with Isabelle Duncan.

"Hey, Téa? Do you reckon there are gonna be any magicians at this circus?"

I turn towards Mokuba, "I don't know…probably. Why?"

A wide grin forms across his face as he lowers his voice, "Cause I wanna see Isabelle be turned into a chicken. How funny would that be?

I try to contain my amusement, failing miserably, "What?!"

"Is there a problem here?" Isabelle asks, glancing between Mokuba and I. Kaiba notices this and his eyes narrow even further as he continues to glare daggers at me.

Not able to hold it in any longer, Mokuba and I both burst out laughing.

"Nothing, Isabelle. There…is…no…problem." I choke out.

Mokuba sits up in his seat and whispers in my ear, "Even better, imagine Isabelle being turned into a cow?"

"Stop it! You're going to get me in trouble."

Isabelle raises an eyebrow, "Are you two quite finished?"

At this rate, I swear I am going to be killed before we even reach the circus. I just can't stop laughing.

"Sorry." Mokuba and I apologise, smiling at each other.

Luckily for Mokuba and I however, (probably more so for me then him, seeing as Isabelle wouldn't kill her beloved Seto's only brother but I bet would have no qualms with sending me to an early grave) we quickly arrived at our destination and were free to escape Kaiba and Isabelle's evil glares.

Mokuba dashes out of the limo and begins jumping up and down. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Stepping out of the limo myself, I can't help but be infected by Mokuba's cheerfulness.

"Care to tell me what was so amusing back in the limo?" Kaiba speaks up, walking besides me. "I didn't realise Isabelle Duncan was such an entertaining topic of conversation."

I shoot a quick glance up at the moody CEO. Is Kaiba actually trying to make conversation with me? _**Me**_? After spending the entire limo ride glaring at me? After promising me an untimely death?

Gee, don't I feel special…

"Mokuba and I were just having a bit of fun." I reply, giving Kaiba a small grin. "Surely you know what it means to let loose once in a while."

"I have no need to resort to such juvenile behaviour. I am perfectly capable of maintaining a high standard of composure at all times."

I let out a snort of laughter, "You can't be serious, Kaiba? You? A high standard of composure? I could name several instances where that would prove to be false."

We stop in front of one of the many snack stands situated around the main arena of the entertainment centre where the circus is being performed and I watch as Mokuba buys over half his weight in snacks to take in with him.

I so do not want to be around when that kid hits a sugar high.

Kaiba shakes his head at his brother then turns his attention back to me, "Just so you know, I am holding you fully responsible for anything Mokuba may get himself in to today."

"What? Glaring at me wasn't killing me fast enough so you decided to set a hyper-active pre-teen on me?"

"Something like that." He replies.

My eyes widen. Did Seto Kaiba just make a joke? Seriously? Should I be expecting an apocalypse any time soon?

Not really knowing what else to say I simply let out a small chuckle and the rest if the walk to our reserved seats is silent. Luckily for me however, Isabelle and Michael are walking in front of us so at least I have some mild form of entertainment to see me through till the start of the circus. Those two always get into the weirdest arguments.

I am seriously not kidding, this one time (at band camp) I walked into them arguing about what the most suitable size for a paper weight should be…because that's the million dollar question folks. Society as we know could learn a lot from these two wise fellow human beings.

Speaking of Isabelle and her brother, I then notice that Michael is staring over his shoulder in our direction and glancing between Kaiba and me...almost as if he's suspicious of something…weird.

Kaiba suddenly bends down to my ear level, "You do realise that you will be sitting next to Isabelle during this show, right?"

"What? Oh come on, Kaiba, have a heart?" I then realise what I am saying, '…Okay, or at least half a heart. Me? Sit next to Isabelle? Can't you just kill me now and get the torture over with?"

"But what would be the fun in that? Then I wouldn't get to see you squirm?"

Evil bastard. Just when I thought we were starting to get along.

Making her way over towards Kaiba and me, Isabelle walks up and inserts herself between us. "Hey, Seto? What time is this thing supposed to start?"

"Why are you asking me for? Ask your brother." he replies.

I shake my head at Kaiba and check my watch, "It should start in around thirty minutes, Isabelle. Why?"

"Just wanted to know…that was all."

No one really speaks the rest of the way. I think that everyone besides Mokuba just wants this whole ordeal to be over with so that we can leave.

Entering the pavilion where the circus is going to be performed, we find our seats and sure enough Kaiba holds true to his word and makes me sit down next to Isabelle so that she doesn't sit next to him. I glare daggers at the CEO as Mokuba grabs the seat next to mine.

"This is going to be so exciting!" the young Kaiba exclaims, "I haven't been to a circus in years."

The lights dim and a single spotlight appears in the centre of the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen!" A voice booms, "We are proud to present to Domino City, Circus Spectacular!"

Surprisingly enough the show is actually very entertaining. Even Kaiba seemed to be enjoying himself (though we know that he would never admit it.) It wasn't until the Magician came on stage that things started to get out of hand.

Anyone who knows Kaiba knows that he is adamant that all magic is a load of shit and the lowest form of entertainment. Well, unfortunately for Circus Spectacular, their Magician decided to test this theory and out of everyone in the audience—picked Seto Kaiba for his demonstration on hypnosis.

Big mistake.

Mokuba chuckles and pushes Kaiba forward as the spotlight fell on him, "You've been picked, Seto. You have to go."

Kaiba groans, "Mokuba, you know this stuff is all fake."

"Excuse me sir," The magician spoke up, "Could you please join me on the stage?"

Reluctantly, Kaiba shot his brother one last look before standing up and making his way towards the stage.

"You realise this won't work on me?" Kaiba informs the Magician once he has made his way on stage, folding his arms.

The Magician's face splits into a wide grin. Turning his attention towards the audience, he spreads his arms. "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have an unbeliever here!"

I laugh and let out a loud fox whistle. Kaiba stares in our direction and narrows his eyes. "You are _so_ dead." He mouths towards me.

The audience watches in amusement as the Magician spun back around towards Kaiba, "Prepare to believe."

"I doubt it."

For the next fifteen minutes Mokuba and I fall over each other laughing as the Magician tries, unsuccessfully, to hypnotise Kaiba using every trick unde the sun. During each attempt, Kaiba simply stands there as if to say 'are you done yet?' It's quite entertaining, I can tell you that much. Even Michael and Isabelle were laughing.

Finally, after another gruelling and humiliating five minutes, the magician gives up and sends Kaiba back to his seat. I guess the circus director is desperate to change acts because not even ten seconds goes by after Kaiba leaves the stage that twin acrobats suddenly appear and begin leaping across the floor doing a series of flips and twists.

"Well that was a complete waste of my time." Kaiba speaks up as he sits back down.

I shake my head, "That poor magician never had a chance, did he?"

Mokuba looks up at his brother, "You know, you could have just gone along with it and saved the guy total embarrassment. Did you see his face when after five tries he was getting no where?"

"However," I add in, "You have to admit, Mokuba, it was pretty funny when he almost hit Kaiba in the face with that pocket watch he was using."

"That's definitely true."

Kaiba glances between the two of us, "You quite done?"

The rest of the show proceeds without to much hassle. The only other time that things went slightly haywire was when some of the clowns decided to imitate the Magician's failed attempts at trying to hypnotise Kaiba. I have to say that it was quite entertaining watching one of the clowns pretend to be Kaiba, however I don't think Kaiba was too impressed.

"That was great! I had so much fun!" Mokuba exclaimed once the show had finished and we were filing out. "I don't think I have laughed so hard in months."

Kaiba simply kept on walking, not saying a word. Once we were back out in the arena, Mokuba decided he wanted to have more of a look around all the other side shows while we were here and dashed off.

"Be back soon, Seto!"

Isabelle and Michael walk up behind us, "Well that was definitely entertaining." Michael speaks up.

"I have to admit, I had a lot more fun then I thought I would." Isabelle adds in.

Somehow I don't think Kaiba feels the same way. I guess its my fault seeing as I was the one that basically forced him to come.

I glance up at the CEO, "It wasn't that bad, Kaiba. At least Mokuba enjoyed himself."

"Hmph."

Sensing that Kaiba wasn't in the mood for talking I did the only other thing I knew that was guaranteed to cheer someone up.

I bought him ice cream.

"Here." I say as I produce two ice cream cones five minutes later.

Kaiba glances down at me and the cones in my hands, "What are you doing?"

I raise one of the cones to his face, "I got you chocolate ice cream."

For some reason this surprises him. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to cheer you up."

"You wanted to 'cheer me up'?" It seems this causes him even more confusion. It's as if no one has ever just bought him something for the sake of being nice. Then again, maybe that's because no one ever_ has_ just bought Kaiba something for the sake of being nice except for probably Mokuba.

Kaiba seems reluctant to take my peace offering, however I guess he changes his minds because not ten seconds later he reaches down and grabs the cone of me.

"Don't think I have forgiven you for forcing me to come to this thing."

I shake my head and let out a small laugh, "I wouldn't dream of it." I joke.

We both stand there in silence and eat our ice-creams, but for once it isn't an awkward silence. It's just the two of us actually tolerating each others company.

To be honest it's kind of nice.

It takes only a minute or so after Kaiba and I are finished that we notice Mokuba racing up towards us. He grabs Kaiba and my hands, "Guys! Guys! You're never going to guess what I have just found."

"What is it?"

Ignoring the Duncan siblings, Mokuba drags us along the various sideshows and pulls Kaiba and I up to the front of a House of Mirrors. Wow, this place everything doesn't it?

Kaiba shakes his head, "I am not going in there, Mokuba. Don't even ask."

"Aw come on, big brother!" Mokuba pouts, "This is gonna be so much fun!!"

"No."

I seriously don't know why Kaiba even bothers to argue. Everyone knows that he is going to eventually give in. As if he could refuse a request from Mokuba?

Sure enough, it only takes the young Kaiba ten minutes to wear his brother down before he begrudgingly agrees to join us.

"You realise you never really had a choice?" I joke, Mokuba bounding off ahead.

Kaiba watches his brother make goofy faces in one of the mirrors then turns towards me, "As if you could do any different. We both know that Mokuba is exactly the same with you."

"True, very true. I would do anything for that kid. He's basically another brother to me now."

That said I turn around and gaze into one of the mirrors. Its one of those ones that elongates the entire body so that you're stretched out like a stick. Kaiba walks up behind me and glances over my shoulder. "You don't actually find these things amusing do you?"

I wave my arms up and down, "Of course I do. This is one of the only chances I ever get to look tall."

Raising an eyebrow, Kaiba stands beside me and stares into the next mirror. "What's so fun about looking at your body being distorted?"

"It just is, alright! Does everything we do have to have a specific reason behind it?"

Kaiba shrugs his shoulders and walks off after Mokuba. "Maybe not to you, but I for one like to calculate my every move so there is no chance for mistakes to occur."

"Yeah right, Kaiba. You keep telling yourself that." I mutter, following behind him.

It is then however that the most unexpected thing happens. Making his way over to his brother, Kaiba fails to notice an extension cord that is spread across the floor and in turn, he trips over the said cord and stumbles into the nearest mirror.

"Kaiba! Watch out!!"

I watch in disbelief as the mirror wobbles for a moment before crashing to the floor and in affect causes the others to fall after it like dominoes. Mirror after mirror tumble to the floor, knocking over the next until Kaiba and I are surrounded by shattered glass and broken fixtures.

Kaiba stares around the room in shock. "Shit!!"

"Attention ladies and Gentlemen!!" A loud voice suddenly echoes throughout the attraction, "Due to…technical difficulties, we are unfortunately are required to evacuate everyone from the site. Could you please assist our staff and move in an orderly fashion to the nearest fire exit."

For the second time today I burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Kaiba! I can't believe you just did that! You had to have just given yourself over a hundred years bad luck."

"Shut up, Gardner! Now is not the time."

I suddenly realise that Mokuba isn't with us. "Where's, Mokuba."

"I'm over here, guys!" Mokuba calls out from behind a barricade of broken mirrors. "Do you want me to go find someone and tell them you guys are trapped and need help getting out?"

"What?! We're trapped!"

Kaiba walks towards me and shakes his head, "You only just realised this? How did you expect us to leave this place when we're surrounded by broken mirrors and copious amounts of glass?"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! It's not my fault you're clumsy and managed to break over half the mirrors in tis place." I argue. What happened to the tolerable Kaiba I was just hanging out with ten minutes ago?

"I am not clumsy!" Kaiba argued back, "If the idiotic technicians had done their job properly then there wouldn't have been a cord along the ground and none of this mess would have happened. I am seriously considering suing these imbeciles."

Mokuba suddenly lets out a loud, shrill whistle, "Now isn't the time for arguing you two. I'm gonna go and see if I can find anyone to help you guys."

"No, wait Mokuba!" Kaiba calls out, but it is too late—Mokuba has already run off.

I slide down to the floor and groan, "I can't believe this. Trust that out of the things that could have happened today we get trapped in a House of Mirrors."

Kaiba grabs my arm and yanks me up off the floor, "Are seriously that stupid, Gardner? There is glass all over the place and you sit down?"

"My legs were tired," I reply, "And anyways, I made sure that the area I sat down in was clear."

"Well next time check again," he points to where I was just sitting, "you couldn't have checked too thoroughly seeing as you were about to sit down on a small pile of shards.'

I glance down and notice that, as usual, Kaiba is correct. "Thank you." I murmur.

"What was that?"

I stare directly into his eyes, "I said, thank you, Kaiba. Even though this is your fault, I appreciate you looking out for me." Maybe things will go back to how they were before all this mess.

Unfortunately this isn't the case. "I was not looking out for you," Kaiba gives me a dismissive wave, "I simply didn't want to have to listen to your complaining when you realised you had shards up your arse."

Can't this guy ever give me a break? I have done almost everything I can think of to try and placate things between the two of us and all he does is get on my case!! Why is he getting so worked up over me thanking him? "You jerk!! There's no need to get all defensive, Kaiba. I was merely saying I was grateful."

"And I am saying that I don't need it. Save it for someone who cares."

"You are impossible!" I yell, "Here I thought we might have finally found some common ground and were beginning to get along, and then you go and act like a total shit head!"

Kaiba stares at me, "Us? Getting along? Don't make me laugh. The only reason I put up with your nonsense is because Mokuba likes you and I want to graduate high school as soon as possible."

I am speechless. All this time, I thought that Kaiba and I were gradually starting to get along. I mean, yeah we still argue heaps and he pisses me off to no end, but still…I thought things were improving. Kaiba even let me buy him ice cream, something that, months ago, I would never have dreamed of doing and he would never have accepted.

In reality however, Kaiba still despises me as much as he always has. How could I have been so stupid?

Something scares me though. Why am I so affected by Kaiba's confession—it's not like it matters _that_ much that he hates me…does it? So then why is it that I feel as if I want to cry? Why is my heart beating so painfully that it feels like it is going to burst? It's almost as if I am…

Oh God!! Please don't tell me that I've fallen in love with Kaiba.

My eyes widen. However, before I am able to think anymore on this one of the mirror frames suddenly falls to the ground towards me, crushing my body underneath.

I am aware of my vision going blurry and of my body suddenly going limp under the pressure. As my mind slowly fades to black I swear I hear a voice calling my name.

"Gardner!"

* * *

There you go guys!! Another chapter just for you. I have already started writing the next chapter so it should be out in a couple of weeks, if not sooner.

Cheers guys!

Jess.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N- **

I have no excuse for the lateness except that life got away from me. I started a new uni course and my boyfriend has joined the Army. That pretty much well covers it. I love you guys though for sticking with me through this all.

**Disclaimer: **If by now you guys haven't realised I don't own Yu-gi-oh then I question your sanity.

**Harvesting the Heart**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Téa's POV**

There is a figure beside me, I can sense their presence even if I still haven't opened my eyes. My entire body is throbbing so fiercely that it hurts to think, to move…to even breathe.

"Wake up, Gardner!"

Panic starts to creep throughout my body…What the hell is going on? Where am I? Who is it that is next to me?

The figure suddenly grabs my hand, "Don't be so weak you stupid cheerleader! Wake the hell up!! You are so much stronger than this!!"

Is that…is that Kaiba? Still unable to open my eyes due to the pain, I try and remember what has happened. Then it hits me. We were at the circus and Mokuba pulled us into the House of Mirrors. I remember mirrors crashing down around us, broken glass…

And then I remember fighting with Kaiba.

A sudden pang of sadness and humiliation tugs at my heart. That's right. Kaiba confessed that he still hates me as much as ever. After everything we've been through, he still despises me.

For some reason that really hurts.

"Please, please just wake up."

There was that voice again. But it couldn't be Kaiba's—could it? I strain to listen more carefully; however from the sound of things whoever it was that was sitting besides me has just stormed out of the room.

My eyes slowly flutter open and I raise an arm to shield my vision from the bright lights. "Where…where am I?"

I try to sit up but my body suddenly spasms in pain. I clutch my ribs only to notice that they are heavily bandaged. I decide to take it more slowly and carefully slide up in the bed to lean against the wall.

"Téa?…You're…You're awake?" Mokuba races into the room, "Oh thank god you're alright!!" He jumps on the bed and gives me a massive hug.

"Oww! Not so hard, Mokuba." I complain, my ribs still hurting.

He lets me go,"I'm so sorry, Téa, but I was just so worried about you. We all were."

"We?"

It was at that moment that Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Mai all burst into the room. "Glad to see that your back with us, hun." Mai spoke up, and I am surprised to see tears in her eyes.

I glance between all five of my friends and I notice that they all have tears in their eyes "Just…just how long have I…I been out of it?" I struggle to speak as my throat hurts.

Yugi sits down on the other side of my bed, "You've been unconscious for the last four days."

"Four…days?!"

"Yeah." Joey quickly wipes his tears away and pulls me into a hug himself. "We've all been worried sick. The doctor said that the injury you received to your skull was pretty serious and that there was a chance you weren't going to recover."

Woah…I had no idea that I had been so close to never waking up again. This is really serious. I could have died—by a mirror of all things.

Mokuba reaches out for my hand and begins to stroke it. "I'm just so happy you're alright."

"Well technically, Mokuba, Téa still does have three broken ribs and a broken leg." Tristan reminds him.

"Yeah, but if you don't wake up then that really doesn't matter does it?"

My eyes widen, "Wait? I have three broken ribs and a broken leg?" No wonder my leg is in a cast and suspended in a strap.

Yugi nods, "Unfortunately, yes. The doctor said that considering what type of damage you could have received you were extremely lucky. Apparently you were at risk of having your vital organs crushed."

A nurse suddenly walks into the room, "I'm so sorry everyone but unfortunately visiting hours are now over. Only family members are allowed to stay."

Everyone stands up and gets ready to leave, however Mokuba clutches my hand even tighter, "I don't want to leave yet."

"Its okay, Mokuba." I whisper, "I'll fix it."

I turn to the nurse, "Is it alright if my little brother stays here with me a little longer?" She doesn't need to know that he's not related.

She glances between Mokuba and I and smiles. Its pretty obvious she already knows that he isn't my brother, however for some reason she seems to let it go. "Of course it's alright. I will have to ask however that you refrain from over exerting yourself to much, as the doctor will be here in a moment to give you a check up now that you are awake."

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Mai all crowd around my bed and give me a group embrace. "We'll be back tomorrow." They promise.

This time it's me with tears in my eyes, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate all the support you have given me."

Everyone gives me one last gentle squeeze and then they make their way out of the room.

As soon as they have left my mother and Brendan walk in. "Téa, darling! I'm so glad you are awake!!"

I smile weakly, "You know me, always a fighter!"

Brendan shakes his head and sits down next to Mokuba, "You just can't go anywhere without leaving your mark, can you?"

"Brendan, leave Téa alone. This is no time for jokes!" Mum exclaims. "Your sister almost died!"

"I was just trying to lighten the mood," he grumbles.

"It's alright, Mum. I'm just happy to see you guys."

Both turn their attention back to me and smile. Like my friends I notice that Mum has tears in her eyes as well. "Oh baby!! I was so worried about you!"

Mokuba glances up at me, "Everyone has been in here visiting non-stop for the last four days. You should see the collection of cards, flowers and chocolate you've gotten."

I watch as he gets up and brings over all the get-well cards I have received. I have to admit I am surprised that there is so many seeing as I have only be unconscious for four days.

The four of us read through the cards until the doctor walks into the room. "I'm glad to see that you have finally awoken, Miss Gardner. It's now time for your check-up."

Mum and Brendan get up, "We'll just go and grab some dinner." They turn towards me, "We'll be back soon, alright hunny?" she asks.

I nod, "That's fine, guys. Take as long as you want. I'm not going anywhere."

Mokuba hops off the bed however instead of leaving he sits in on one of the adjacent chairs. "Is it alright if I watch? I don't want to leave Téa just yet."

"That's fine just as long as you don't interfere."

The doctor administrates a number of tests on me for the next ten minutes and then is finally done. I have never been a fan of needles or injections so having several shoved into me in one sitting is quite uncomfortable.

As he leaves, the doctor shoots me a quick smile, "Once again, I am glad to see that you have awoken. I know there were a number of people that were extremely worried."

"Thank you doctor for taking good care of me." I speak up.

"It's my job. Just make sure you take it easy with yourself. Also, try and limit the amount of talking you do. When ribs are injured, even talking and breathing can be very painful because the muscles used for breathing pull on the injured rib."

"How long will it take me to heal, especially my leg?"

The doctor rubs his chin, "In most cases such as this, I would say it will take several weeks for your legs and ribs to fully heal. In addition, you will need to come in for a follow up appointment so that we can check and make sure everything is healing properly."

With that, he takes his leave and then its just Mokuba and I in the room. He makes his way back over and sits back down on the bed beside me.

"Seto said that once you wake up the doctors will let go home in a couple of days. Usually they would let you go home straight away, but because you were unconscious for so long the doctors are going to make sure there is nothing wrong with you internally."

I smile down at the young Kaiba, "And will you come and visit me in the next couple of days?"

Mokuba nodded, "Of course, Téa. Don't be stupid. Seto said he'd bring me here right after school tomorrow."

Kaiba…I wonder were he is? You'd think he would at least come and see how I was seeing as it was his fault we were trapped in that House of Mirrors in the first place…I guess he truly does still hate me.

Stupid jerk! How dare he treat me like I am just dirt? Especially after everything we have been through. I deserve at least some form of kindness.

I am never buying that guy ice cream again!!

"Téa?" Mokuba gazes up at me, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Wiping the lone tear that was sliding down my cheek I give Mokuba a reassuring smile, "It's nothing, Mokuba. I guess I am just a little emotional after everything that has happened."

He frowns, "There's no need to lie, Téa. It's me we are talking about here. You know you can always tell me anything that is on your mind. Even if it is about my brother."

My eyes widen, "How did you know I was thinking about your brother?"

"You muttered his name when you were lost in your thoughts just then."

I shake my head, "Well…I guess there is no need to lie then." I sigh, "Yeah, I was thinking about your brother."

Mokuba raises an eyebrow, "Why would thinking about Seto make you cry?"

"I guess I just thought that after everything we've been through things might have changed between us for the better…but I have recently come to realise that I was wrong."

For some reason my comments make Mokuba stare at me in surprise. "Why would you possibly think that?"

I shrug, "Well for one, I have been awake for over two hours now and he hasn't even come and seen how I am. Not to mention the fact that just before the accident Kaiba told me himself that nothing had changed and he still hates me."

"Well I can tell you know that whatever big brother told you he was lying out his arse!"

"Language, Mokuba! You shouldn't speak that way about your brother, even if he is a stupid jerk."

He raises his hands in defense, "Usually I would agree with you and say that Seto could definitely learn to be nicer, but Téa…" Mokuba gazes up at me gently, "Seto is the only reason that you are still alive."

What?!!

"Mokuba, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"When you were trapped underneath that fallen mirror, Seto was the only one around at the time. I was still off looking for someone to rescue you guys and everyone else had evacuated the building. Big brother lifted that heavy mirror of you all by himself and then had to carry you to safety."

Mokuba grabs my hand once again and gives it small squeeze. "You were hurt really bad, Téa. Seto had to give you CPR because you had no pulse and you weren't breathing at all. The doctor said that if Seto hadn't have been there to help re-inflate your lungs you would have died before you even made it to the hospital."

Kaiba…Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp who proclaimed I was just an annoying cheerleader that he despised—saved my life? How is that possible? He had the perfect chance to get rid of me from his life and make it look like an accident. Why did he tell me he hated me when obviously he was lying?

"Wait? Kaiba gave _me_ CPR?"

Mokuba nodded. "Seto is an experienced first-aid medic. He did several training courses so that he would be useful in any situation. Thank God he did or you would be dead."

But…then that means ... Oh God! Kaiba has now put his lips on mine!

I frown. "Something doesn't make sense though. If Kaiba went to all that trouble to keep me alive, then why hasn't he been here with me at the hospital? I haven't seen him once since I regained consciousness."

"Well, um…uh." Mokuba looks really uncomfortable, "You have to promise me that you won't tell Seto I told you this?"

Tell me what? What could Mokuba be hiding?

"Of course Mokuba," I assure him, "I won't tell Kaiba anything."

He raises his hand and extends his pinkie, "Promise?"

I hook my pinkie with his, "Promise."

"Alright. The thing is Seto hasn't left your side once since you were admitted here on Saturday," he whispers, "He hasn't even gone into work. The whole time you have been unconscious Seto has been either sitting beside your bed or talking with the doctor about your progress."

Mokuba takes a deep breath, "Téa…I even saw Seto cry. It wasn't in front of anyone or anything, and I only saw it because he didn't realise I was there. However there were definitely a couple of tears in his eyes. Big brother seemed to think that you getting hurt was all his fault."

My heart is pounding so heavily in my chest. Kaiba…cried? I can't believe what I am hearing. Oh my God!!

"Téa?" The young Kaiba asks uncertainly, "Your breathing is starting to become really laboured. Are you alright? Do you want me to get the doctor back in here?"

I suddenly realise that Mokuba is right—it is becoming harder and harder to breathe. I find myself beginning to choke. The machines hooked up to my body start to go haywire.

"Someone! Anyone! We need help!"

My vision fades to black as I once again slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

"I can't believe your doing this again, Gardner."

Slowly regaining my bearings, the first thing I recognise when I regain consciousness is the rhythmic beating of the heart monitor. I clutch my ribs and gradually ease my way up out of bed.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing?"

I turn to the side of my bed and realise that it is Kaiba that is sitting besides me. "Kai…Kaiba?" I choke out, my injuries making it hard for me to speak properly.

He glares down towards me, "I can't believe you were stupid enough to give your heart a panic attack so soon after recovering from the accident. Do you seriously _want_ to die?"

"Where…where is Mokuba?" I gaze around the room and notice that he is no longer with me.

Kaiba glances out the window, "I sent him home with Roland once the doctor had settled down your heart. He's still just a kid and he needed rest without worrying about you."

Staring down at my hands, I find myself asking the question I have wanted answered since I first heard what had happened. "Why did you save me?" I whisper.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" he asks, irritated, spinning back around. "Why did I save you? _Why_ did I save you?! What did you expect me to do? Leave you there to die? How can you ask me such a question? Do you have any idea what you have put me through over the last few days? Do you have _any_ idea how close you were to _dying_?"

I sit forward, "Well what hell do you expect me to think when not just a few days ago you tell me that the only reason you 'put up with me' is because you have to?" I argue, "You told me yourself you still hate me, and besides, it's not like I intentionally wanted this to happen!"

My eyes widen in surprise as Kaiba suddenly stands up. "When that mirror crushed you I thought you were dead. You weren't talking, you weren't moving…you weren't even fucking breathing!! I had to drag you out of that place and give you CPR for five minutes straight before I could get your lungs working again."

"And then," he continues, his voice getting even louder, "When I finally got you to the hospital the doctor tells me that there is a good chance you may have internal bleeding and damaged major organs! He also said that the injury to your head could cause permanent damage and that you might not even ever wake up! You were dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

I watch as Kaiba's face falls into a scowl, "You are annoying as hell and you lecture me about almost everything fucking I do. Not only that but you contradict me at every turn and always seem to manipulate situations too torture me as much as possible. You constantly seem to worm your way into my life and no matter what I do I can't get you out of my head! I hate it! You are _not_ supposed to affect me this way!"

"Well I am so sorry that I have ruined your life," I yell back, fighting back the tears, "Why the hell are you even here if all I seem to do is cause you grief?"

"That's just it, Gardner. I can't leave! I can't just ignore you!" Kaiba leans over towards me, "Somehow you have dug beneath my skin and buried yourself there. What do you think I was trying to do back in the House of Mirrors? It was only after you bought me that ice cream that I realised that we were becoming too close for comfort so I tried to push you away. But guess what? It didn't work!"

Kaiba's face moves closer, "When the doctor told me there was a high risk that you could die I was scared, Gardner—scared! I don't get scared very easily! When I realised that there was a chance you were never going to wake up and bug me again, that there was a chance you were never going to lecture me again, I seriously threw a fit and destroyed a MIR machine."

"How did his happen?" he asks, closing his eyes in some type of self-defeat—at me or himself it was a debateable. "I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, a multi-million dollar company. I don't get flustered, I don't get embarrassed and I certainly do _not_ get scared—yet you have succeeded in making me feel all these things. What is it about _you _that makes me act this way?"

Kaiba open his eyes and moves closer, "Why you?" and then without another word he grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a rough kiss.

* * *

I bet none of you were expecting that no were you? This chapter took me so long to plan out because the scenes had to work perfectly and convey exactly what they were supposed to.

To be honest, I am a bit worried about how I portrayed Kaiba in this chapter. I mean, I tried to portray how he would react if someone he cared about (even if he would never admit it) was in a life threatening situation. Kaiba seems like the kind of person who would get angry at the thought of being made to feel feelings, especially grief or being scared. (Does that even make sense?)

At the end of the day though I like how I portrayed this chapter and I would really appreciate if no one flames me because I had the two of them kiss. Its not that I have confidence issues because I have no problem with criticism, it is simply the fact that I don't want flamers abusing me because I made a character they don't like kiss Kaiba. (Trust me, it has happened before.)

Anyways all in all I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Cheers!!

Jess


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N- **I just can't seem to keep updating this story at a reasonable time. I have seriously got to be one of the worst authors when it comes to getting chapters out. To all of you out there who still continue to read this story I want to give you all my deepest thanks. Thank you for sticking with me no matter what. Life unfortunately gets in the way of writing. I'm a full time uni student who is raising her sister basically by herself not to mention working part time so unfortunately there isn't much room for writing but I try to get in as much as I can.

Anyways, enough of my stupid sob story. Because you guys are so awesome I am making a special chapter this time and having both Téa's and Kaiba's POV in. Hopefully that will slightly make up for the pathetically long wait you guys have had to endure.

Hope to hear from you guys in your reviews.

**Disclaimer: **If by now you guys haven't realised I don't own Yu-gi-oh then I question your sanity.

**Harvesting the Heart**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Kaiba's POV**

"Big Brother…are you okay?"

I tear my gaze away from my computer screen and glance down at Mokuba. "Everything is fine. Can I help you with anything?"

Mokuba shakes his head and continues to stare up at me as if he is expecting more of an answer. A minute or two passes before he decides to speak up again. "You don't seem fine." I remain silent and another minute goes by before he speaks up again. "Is this about Téa?"

Without meaning to I find myself flinching at the sound of her name. Composing myself, I turn back around towards my computer screen and return to my work.

"This has nothing to do with Gardner." Though whether I am trying to tell myself or Mokuba is debatable.

"Uh huh. So tell me then Seto, how come Téa hasn't come to visit us in over a week and you have stopped going to school?"

"Well for one, I am excessively busy at work and don't have time at the moment for something as trivial as school. Secondly, Gardner is under strict orders from her doctor to have complete bed rest for another at least another week so of course she isn't going to come over to visit."

Mokuba walks over to my desk and switches my computer screen off. "Do you really think I am stupid big brother? Even if all that stuff is true it still doesn't explain why you haven't visited Téa once since last week."

Letting out a deep sigh I stare down at my little brother. When it comes to Gardner, Mokuba never seems to let anything go. Why can't he just accept that I don't want anything to do with Gardner at the moment?

"Mokuba, I don't want to discuss this with you anymore. What I do with my life is my own business and doesn't concern you."

I hate that I have to hurt my brother's feelings and it pains me to do so. Unfortunately at the moment all I want to focus on is my work and I don't need Mokuba hounding me about Gardner all the time. I just want to get my life on track and focus on what is important—my company. I don't have tome to worry about insignificant matters such as my useless emotions.

To my surprise however Mokuba doesn't even appear fazed in the slightest. He doesn't even try to argue. Instead, he looks up at me with what almost looks like pity or sympathy in his eyes.

"No matter what happens Seto, I will always be by your side. We're brothers, it what we do. But one day you're gonna realise that having just me in your life isn't enough." He gives me a small smile. "You're going to want people your own age to be with. But if you continue to act the way you're doing, all that's gonna happen is that people won't want anything to do with you…and to me, that's a really sad thought."

To be honest I don't know what to say. Not once, not even when the two of us were living at the orphanage has Mokuba ever lectured me or not been on my side. I mean, I am used to the geek squad constantly giving me speeches on friendship and love and all that other shit, but Mokuba? Where is all this coming from?

I watch as Mokuba turns my computer back on. "I'll leave you to your work, Seto. Just promise me that you'll think about what I've said. Please?" Not waiting for an answer he walks out of the room and lightly closes the door after himself.

Staring at the now closed door, I lean back in my chair and massage my temples….This is all just becoming too complicated. Lost in my thoughts, I am suddenly brought back to reality by the sound of my mobile ringing. Pulling it out of my pocket, I shoot a quick glance at the caller ID. I frown. "What the hell do you want?"

* * *

**Téa's POV**

"All right, Miss Gardner. Time for your last check up."

I turn to face my doctor as he enters the room. Today I am able to check out of the hospital and everyone has been giving me test after test to make sure everything is alright. I can tell you one thing, as nice as everyone has been to me here I can't wait to be able to leave and just recover at my own house without having people poke needles in me every hour.

The doctor leaves a few minutes later and I am again left alone to my own thoughts. It won't last long though. Tristan is coming to pick me up in an hour but after everything that has happened he will probably come early so as to not worry me.

Letting out a small sigh I stare out the window and watch the storm outside begin to brew. Seems rather symbolic that now of all times it starts to rain. I guess it's true that the weather seems to relate to ones feelings. My thoughts and feelings are so jumbled it's like a washing machine is going on throughout my head.

Why, you may ask?

It's been a week since everything went haywire. One week since Kaiba confessed and then kissed me. I haven't seen him since, nor have I even heard a word from him. Joey and Tristan have been bringing Mokuba to see me and every day the young Kaiba simply shakes his head and tells me that his brother isn't coming. Apparently its because he has missed out on so much work and needs to catch up, but I know the real reason…Kaiba doesn't want anything more to do with me. He made it quite clear the last time we spoke that he can't, and doesn't, want to deal with the emotions I apparently make him feel.

Talk about a difficult situation. My emotions and thoughts are so mixed up at the moment I feel as if my mind is a blender. I have no idea how I feel about anything. How I feel about Kaiba, about his confession, his kiss; are all just scrambling around in my head and not making any sense.

For some reason that really bothers me. Why can't I figure out how I feel? This is Kaiba we're talking about here…Kaiba. I mean, I have now admitted that yes, unfortunately I find him quite attractive (he may be a conceited asshole with a god-complex but I am not blind) but I never really considered if I felt anything more for him then a then friendship, if even that.

The funny thing is, is that my friends and family around me have told me that I obviously care for Kaiba considering the way I act around him, but are they right or not? Even now, I still feel as if Kaiba is an over-bearing, arrogant and egotistical bastard who always seems to be tormenting me every step of my life. He never seems to appreciate anything I try and do for him. He teases me, antagonizes me and is slowly turning me more insane then I already am.

However if that's so then why does my heart feel like it wants to just burst open right now and end this misery? Why, when I think of Kaiba kissing me, does my entire body ache? When I think about the fact that he is avoiding me why does that make me want to cry? We are always arguing and provoking each other so then how is it that I have become a permanent visitor at his house?

This is all just too confusing. I just don't know what to think or feel anymore.

"Excuse me, Téa?" a nurse suddenly pokes her head around my door, "You're ride will be here soon."

Pulling myself out of my depressing thoughts I nod and give the nurse a small smile. "Thanks. Could you please bring my wheelchair over please?"

Even though I have been given crutches for getting around on once I get home the doctor _insisted_ I leave the hospital in a wheelchair. Apparently it's not only for comfort and ease but for liability reasons too. Besides once I get home anyway I'm supposed to have another week of bed rest before even considering moving around. To be honest I prefer the wheelchair anyway as my ribs are still painful as ever as well as my leg.

I let out a deep breath and lower myself into the chair. The nurse grins and begins pushing me towards the elevator. "You must be looking forward to going home, Téa."

"Yeah. As much as I like you guys the food isn't the best quality." I joke.

The nurse laughs, "We get that a lot. So tell me, who is it that is picking you up?"

"One of my friends. My mum was going to but she got called into an emergency meeting at work and Tristan, my friend, volunteered."

The rest of the trip down to the main foyer of the hospital is basically just idle chatter. Pushing me towards the waiting bay however three ambulances suddenly race into the car park and numerous medics jump out. The sirens still blazing, men and women begin rushing several stretches inside with what looks like car crash victims.

"This definitely doesn't look good." The nurse exclaims. She shots me an anxious glance, "Will you be alright on your own until your ride gets here, Téa? It looks like they could use all the help they can get."

"Of course, you go on ahead. Tristan will be here any minute anyway, I'll be fine."

I turn around and watch what is happening. I hope everyone is alright. Placing my bags beside the wheelchair the nurse dashes back inside the hospital after the other medics.

A car horn beeps behind me. My back towards the car park, I roll my eyes and slowly turn around in the wheelchair. "Glad to see you coul-" I freeze, stopping mid-sentence. Sitting in a limo right there in front of me is none other then Mokuba and Seto Kaiba.

"Get in," Kaiba instructs, no emotion in his voice, acting as if it was a natural thing for him to pick me up.

Raising an inquiring eyebrow, I glance between the Kaiba brothers. "What are you guys doing here" though what I really meant to say was _"What was Kaiba doing here?" _

Kaiba gives me an 'isn't it obvious look' before he gets out of the limo and walks towards me, "We're taking you home, what does it look like?" Mokuba answers from his seat.

I have to admit I am speechless. After everything that has happened I didn't expect Kaiba of all people to come here and take me home. Speaking of which, where is Tristan?

Before I can voice my question however Kaiba suddenly picks me up and as if I am a loaf of bread effortlessly carries me towards the car. Whoa. Talk about awkward. My heart begins pounding heavily, as if it wants to simply jump out of my chest. Kaiba, on the other hand, looks as if he could care less and merely places me beside Mokuba, not even giving me a simple glance.

Part of me wants to knock Kaiba to the floor and punch his face in. The other part of me is slightly more rational and decides to simply just ask what I wanted to before.

"I thought Tristan was picking me up?"

Putting away my wheelchair in the boot, Kaiba sits down on the other side of the limo and ignores me. Mokuba watches this with confusion, but instead of commenting merely answers my question. "He was, but then he couldn't make it so Yugi called us and asked if we would."

And Kaiba said yes? Picking me up doesn't really seem as if it would be on top of his priorities.

I sneak a quick glance at Kaiba but he is still ignoring me and staring out the limo window. Ergh…things seem even worse now then they did a week ago. My feelings may be all mixed around but at least I'm willing to try and sort things out. Kaiba seems totally content in ignoring me for the rest of our lives.

…Stupid jerk.

As usual Mokuba can sense the hostility in the air between Kaiba and I. The trip only lasts two minutes before he can't take anymore. "Look, I know something happened between the two of you, I'm not stupid. Can't you two just work this out so everything can go back to normal?"

"There's nothing to discuss, Mokuba." Kaiba answers, not even turning back around from the window.

_Is that really what you think?_ I desperately want to ask him however it is obvious that right now he doesn't want to deal with me.

…to be honest it is really starting to piss me off.

"Would you just cut the crap Kaiba, and talk to me? At least if nothing else have the guts to _look_ at me you spineless arsehole!!"

I watch as he spins around and glares at me, "I'll do what the hell I feel like, Gardner. I don't care if you have a problem with it!"

Mokuba grabs my hand and tries to placate us both. "Guys, calm down. There's no reason to yell."

"That's easier said then done." I reply, pointing a finger towards the now fuming CEO. "This man is completely oblivious to the concept that the world doesn't always revolve around him."

Kaiba rolls his eyes and turns back to the window, "I've had enough of this stupidity. Don't talk to me unless you have something intelligent to say."

Seeing Kaiba yet again blow me off is the last straw. Before I even know what's happening I find myself bursting into tears of blind rage, "Do you have ANY idea what this last week has done to me? Do you even care? I regain consciousness after being out cold for days to find out not only have I got a broken leg but that I have broken ribs as well. To make things worse, I find out that I almost died—_**died **_Kaiba. And who was the one who saved me? You! Out of all the people in the world who could have saved me it was you!"

I wipe my face but the tears keep on coming. "If that wasn't bad enough, before I can even come to grips with the fact that you saved my life you then accuse me of ruining yours and making you miserable. Then, out of the blue you kiss me. That's right Kaiba _you_ kissed me, not the other way round!!" I narrow my eyes, "And then you have to nerve to avoid me all week like I am the plague and leave me to deal with this all by myself. You have the nerve to turn your back on me and push me aside as if I am just garbage? As if I am nothing?"

Kaiba just sits there and shrugs his shoulders, "Are you quite done, Gardner? Or would you like to throw in some pathetic friendship advice as well?"

I am so angry that I feel as if I am about to explode. How dare he treat me like this?

"You know what, Kaiba? How about this for some advice? Go fuck yourself."

* * *

Resting in bed several hours later I find myself still fuming over what happened this morning. Why does this all have to be so complicated? Even though I want to punch the bloody dickhead in the face it still doesn't solve the problem that I have no idea how I truly feel for Kaiba—and it's not like he is making any easier for me.

It is obvious now that I have been only deluding myself if I thought that Kaiba might want to talk things out. It really annoys me that I have basically no control over this situation.

I guess Kaiba can't stand it either because he seems determined to avoid me at all costs. Though how he expects us to work through these issues and figure out what the hell is going on between us I have no idea.

Why do I feel that things are going to get a lot worse before they get better?

I realise that I have gotten lost in my own thoughts again. I turn towards the blonde besides me. "I just don't know what to do, Mai? How do you figure out if you feel something for someone or not?"

Mai glances down at me from beside the bed and gives me a sympathetic shrug. "That's not something anyone else can help you with, Hun. No one but yourself can tell you what you feel."

I let out a small sigh, "Great. Well that leaves me back at square one."

"Why don't you just try and talk with Kaiba?"

Out of all my friends Mai is the only one who knows about what happened between Kaiba and me. I know I should tell the guys but something keeps holding me back. I know that they realise something is going on, (despite what most people think Yugi, Joey and Tristan aren't as stupid as they appear), not to mention that all three of them visited me daily at the hospital with homework and news from school, checking up on me to make sure I am feeling alright. However seeing as I myself have barely any idea of what's going on I feel it would just cause more worry then is needed should I mention Kaiba right now.

Speaking of which, I give Mai an incredulous stare, "Do you really think Kaiba is going to let me just talk with him? He ignores me any chance he gets. It is getting to point where I jut want to scream and punch the guy. In fact, I almost did this morning."

Mai laughs, "Well if that doesn't inspire feelings of love and devotion then I don't know what Kaiba's problem is."

"I'm serious. The way he's acting, you'd think it was me who made a declaration of their feelings and initiated the kiss, not him. I mean, I can understand that he doesn't want to have to deal with his emotions right now, but couldn't he at least talk to me? Even if it was arguing or antagonizing me, I wouldn't care! But Kaiba completely ignoring my existence is really starting to get to me."

"Hun, give it time." Mai grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze, "You have to remember that despite everything else, Kaiba is still a total guy. They aren't as mature as women are at dealing with emotional and complicated situations."

I shake my head, "You think so?"

"Definitely, besides, when have I ever steered you wrong?"

That doesn't comfort me as much as it should.

* * *

There you guys go. Another chapter out of the way!! Again, sorry about the delays in chapters, but that's the way it is unfortunately.

I would love to hear from you guys and get your feedback. Its one of the main things that makes me want to continue this story.

Cheers,

Jess


End file.
